Besos sabor a mostaza
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Fuji Syuusuke no es una persona temeraria, su corriente de vida no está basada en "retos" impuestos por terceros…pero cierta vez, se propuso a sí mismo un reto personal: desequilibrar por completo a Tezuka Kunimitsu. Strongest y Ah-Un Pair YAOI
1. Tezuka estresado

_¡Hola hola! Después de tomarme mi tiempo antes de hacer un espacito aquí en FF para bajar mi primer fic largo de POT, aparezco con esta peculiar y ambiciosa historia de dos parejas de este fandom *o* ¡son de mis favoritas! _

_Parejas: Strongest Pair (TezukaxFuji)_

_Ah-Un Pair (MomoshiroxRyoma) _

_Espérense comedia, lemmon, y sobre todo mucho drama de parte de las parejas…y también, cambios de perspectiva y narración dependiendo de la escena y quien la protagonice._

_Saben que sólo utilizo a las creaciones de Konomi Takeshi para distraerme y expresarme con mis locas ideas XD _

_Sin más que decir, telón arriba ¡que empiece la larga función!_

_#####_

Las prácticas ese día se habían extendido por diversos motivos: lluvia, Ryuuzaki-sensei se vio obligada a salir en un diligencia, los profesores de algunos titulares habían organizado actividades a esas horas imposibilitándoles el llegar a tiempo a los entrenamientos, la cerradura de la puerta de los vestidores se había cerrado desde adentro por un descuido del conserje quien ese día se lo había tomado libre para visitar a su familia en Osaka, por lo que se vieron obligados a esperar la llegada del director para abrir la puerta con las llaves originales . Tezuka estaba crispado, simplemente su paciencia perfeccionista se había tornado volátil ese día ¡habían perdido 4 horas de prácticas! No era mucho lo que podía hacer el resto de la tarde….a menos que tomara acciones.

-Como sabrán, el día de hoy ha ido de incidente en incidente, nada de esto estaba previsto por lo que pido disculpas por los inconvenientes- hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el menudo público tenista que aún se estaba reuniendo en las canchas –por el mismo motivo, para recuperar el tiempo perdido, las prácticas de hoy se extenderán 4 horas y se duplicarán los ejercicios, no podrán retirarse de las canchas a menos de ser estrictamente necesario- sentenció con firmeza, para mal de muchos eso no era una broma.

-¡Eh! Buchou ¿Cómo hacemos para comer?- protestó Momoshiro con hambre, pese haber comido hacia dos horas.

-Cuando llegue, Ryuuzaki-sensei se encargará de organizar en la cafetería bentos para todos, no te preocupes por eso Momoshiro, enfócate en entrenar- cualquiera que lo desconociera pensaría que aquello fue una orden. –Eso es todo ¡a entrenar en parejas!- el grupo se dispersó con pereza, cierto castaño se reía ante la actitud huraña que cargaba su buchou, sabía que realmente no era así, simplemente había tendido un mal día.

-Cuando Ryuuzaki-sensei nos entregue los bentos ¿almorzarás conmigo?- le preguntó Syuusuke a su capitán, que estaba de pie frente a las canchas, viendo como sus titulares jugaban partidos entre ellos y los novatos, su rostro se mostraba más seco de lo normal –Eso depende de si logro terminar de organizar esto antes de la hora de almuerzo- con un ademán señaló a la mesa a su espalda, con varios documentos, cronogramas y carpetas. Generalmente Oishi le ayudaría con el papeleo, pero dada la situación 'especial' de ese día, le había obligado a seguir el entrenamiento como los otros. Fuji sonrió. –Siendo tú, serás capaz de hacerlo a tiempo- abrió sus ojos, depositando la confianza que había mostrado al hablar en la mirada del otro.

Tezuka carraspeó dirigiendo su mano a la boca, con voz ronca le dijo –Fuji, ve a entrenar, quiero verte jugando un partido con alguien- se acercó un poco a su oído y le susurró, cuando estuvo seguro que nadie los veía –Lo haré lo más rápido posible- el joven genio le volvió a sonreír, dirigiendo su paso a la entrada de las canchas.

Una vez integrado en los partidos disputados entre Momoshiro, Kaidoh y Eiji, haciendo pareja con el acróbata, Fuji se fijó en el rostro de estrés que tenía Kunimitsu, rió por lo bajo.

-Nee Fujiko ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo, sacudiendo su camisa tras arrastrarse por el suelo para salvar un Dunk Smash de Momo.

-Del atareado rostro que muestra Tezuka- Kikumaru volteó en dirección al aludido confirmando que estaba que se halaba los cabellos, el descuido les costó un punto - ¡30-40!- avisó el árbitro Horio.

Con un puchero resignado, el pelirrojo centró su atención en el juego, actitud seguida por Fuji. El juego fue ganado 6-3 por los regulares de tercero. El cielo que durante toda la mañana se había tornado grisáceo empezaba a lanzar destellos de luz: era mediodía; como si de una alarma se tratara, el estómago de Momo anunciaba que necesitaba combustible. Tras quejarse con Ryouma éste lo tranquilizó –Si Tezuka-buchou dijo que Ryuuzaki-sensei nos iba a dar bentos, es porque así será, y si no nos lo ha dado es porque aún no es hora- sonrió con malicia –come ansias Momo-senpai, eso también llena- la risita indiscreta del pequeño crispaba a Takeshi.

El tiempo pasaba y los minutos de espera se convirtieron en horas, llevaban 2 horas y media esperando los prometidos almuerzos, Kaidoh estaba aún más malhumorado, Inui dibujaba comida en su libreta, Kawamura estaba sentado en la banca con la raqueta en mano sin entrar en "estado Burning", Kikumaru yacía acostado en medio de la desierta cancha, Oishi estaba recostado en la grama, Ryouma estaba recostado de un árbol con 5 latas de Ponta vacías alrededor, Fuji sonreía con el ceño fruncido caminando lentamente de un lado a otro.

-¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Me comeré al O'chibi!- gritó Eiji, levantándose de un salto. Del grito Ryouma se sobresaltó golpeando la cabeza contra el tronco, pareciera que tanto refresco de uva lo hubiese drogado -¿Por qué a mí Kikumaru-senpai?- aluyó sobándose el golpe –Porque eres el más joven….carne fresca- susurró con demencia, doblando las muñecas como si fuera un zombie, Ryouma resopló. –Ya déjalo Eiji- dijo Syuichiro, encaminándose hacia él –Todos estamos hambrientos pero no por eso nos convertiremos en caníbales- razonó la Madre de Seigaku –Voy a ir a hablar con Tezuka- se dirigió hacia él.

Fuji lo siguió con la mirada, encontrándose un Tezuka igual de hambriento que ellos y el doble de molesto, logró escuchar cómo le decía al otro "…me dijo que venía en camino". Sonrió. –Ryuuzaki-sensei ya viene- dijo en voz alta para que los demás lo escucharan. Los gritos de Momo, Eiji y Kawamura resonaron, el "fsh" de Kaidoh se escuchó alto.

-¡Al fin! Estaba pensando en comerte a ti Fujiko- abrazó al mencionado. El castaño lo pensó un segundo -¿En qué sentido me comerías, Eiji?...sería divertido- sonrió perversamente. El chico gatuno lo miró sorprendido -¿En qué sen- ¡oye! ¿Qué creías que…?- se abochornó -¡pervertido!- lo soltó con un puchero, divirtiendo al otro. Syuusuke se deleitaba con lo fácil y entretenido que era perturbar a su amigo.

Se vio a Ryuuzaki-sensei y a su nieta atravesar el campus con cajas de bento en las manos. Al llegar a la zona de prácticas y depositarlas en la mesa donde estaban aún algunos papeles sin ordenar, la entrenadora anunció –Lamento la espera, los titulares vengan a buscar sus almuerzos aquí, los demás comeremos en la cafetería- los novatos literalmente volaron en dirección a la cafetería, los titulares se encaminaron con pesadez a la mesa, excepto Momo y Kaoru, que peleaban por ver quién llegaba primero y escogía el bento más grande. Al adivinar sus intenciones, su senpai los regañó –Dejen de discutir por el tamaño del bento, son todos iguales- amenazó Inui con uno de sus jugos a la mano -¿Por qué no pelean así para probar mi jugo? ¿Eh?- sonrió cínicamente. Los rostros de asco de los amenazados tuvieron más peso que sus estómagos vacíos, alejándose dos metros de un solo paso.

Ooishi y Kawamura estaban encargándose de entregarle a cada uno su almuerzo, había gran variedad para escoger. Por órdenes del capitán, formaron fila para recibir su comida mientras él se retiraba con los papeles a la mano hacia el salón de la profesora, debía encargarse de esa tarea antes de comer. Mientras los demás se deleitaban, Syuusuke observaba a Tezuka sentado al escritorio al lado de la ventana del segundo piso, sobre los vestidores; en la cara tenia escrito que era un enorme fastidio aquella responsabilidad aunque ni lento ni vacilante, cumplía su trabajo leyendo rápidamente y haciendo anotaciones. El menor de los regulares se había percatado que aun con los ojos cerrados, su senpai estaba viendo atentamente al buchou, no dijo nada, simplemente pensó que era injusto hasta cierto punto que ellos estuviesen comiendo y su capitán estuviese tan ocupado por la cercanía de los partidos regionales de Kantou _Que bueno que no soy capitán _pensó con alivio, dándole un sorbo a la 6ta lata de Ponta del día.

#####

_Hasta aquí el primer cap, espero les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad a una historia que se irá desenvolviendo pausadamente. Ya hay un número total de capítulos en mente, pero no les diré hasta que me demuestren que de verdad quieren leerla buajajaja o.o  
>No me maten, no soy tan mala como creen XD ¿o sí? e_é nah…solo que de verdad aún es muy pronto, no quiero arruinarles el fic ^^ Saben por dónde pasarme sus opiniones y comentarios, observaciones y cartas bomba por review por favor.<em>

_¡Actualizo en nada! _


	2. ¡Corre Fuji!

_No tengo mucho que aclarar, salvo que a partir de este cap se empieza a esbozar de que va la historia u_u se agradecen comentarios n_n_

_Disfruten la lectura!_

#####

La hora del almuerzo transcurría, el genio de Seigaku llevaba aproximadamente 20 minutos tratando de probar el mismo rollo de wasabi sushi que tenía a la mano, sencillamente no podía centrarse en comer mientras Kunimitsu estaba hambriento y ocupado, encerrado en un cuarto alejado del contacto humano. Dejó el rol de arroz en la caja y la tapó, se levantó de la banca y se dirigió hacia Oishi que estaba sentado al lado de los vestidores.

-Voy a subir a ver a Tezuka, me preocupa que no coma- le dijo.

-Buena idea Fuji, llévale su almuerzo- se levantó, se dirigió a la mesa y le entregó un bento con caja igual a la suya, enredados florales azules en los bordes. –Se lo daré- lo tomó de sus manos. –Yo mismo pensaba ir a entregársela hace rato pero él personalmente me pidió que no lo molestara- comentó afligido –Por favor Fuji, has que coma- posó su mano en el hombro del mencionado, con una mirada suplicante. –No te preocupes Oishi, me encargaré de eso- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, le devolvió el gesto.

Con ambas cajas caminó hasta la entrada, dejando el peso en un solo brazo para tocar la puerta con la otra –Soy Fuji- se anunció. Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, se escuchó a través de la puerta como se doblaban y transportaban unos papeles que silbaban con el aire –Está abierta- respondió. Syuusuke giró la perilla e ingresó a la habitación, como era de esperarse todos los escritorios estaban vacíos, excepto los dos más próximos al escritorio del docente donde Tezuka estaba sentado. –Te traje el almuerzo, lamento la tardanza- hizo a un lado algunos papeles dispersados al borde de la mesa y colocó el bento sellado del otro, se sentó en el segundo escritorio adelante del principal –Gracias- respondió sin prestar mayor atención a la caja, con el ceño fruncido dirigido a un panfleto en su mano. –Deberías comer, es tarde- le dijo con voz clara, sin intenciones de evitar interrumpirlo en su deber, le importaba más que comiera. –Ya comeré, no me falta mucho para terminar de ordenar esto- le dijo sin mirarlo, arqueando las cejas y tachando el documento en su mano con un bolígrafo. –Ya terminarás eso después, come- contestó Fuji claramente, en tono casi pretérito. -..Esto no va- susurró Tezuka depositando la hoja en la mesa. Syuusuke abrió los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido –Tezuka- llamó marcadamente, el aludido giró los ojos por sobre los cristales de los lentes, cuando se supo observado el joven genio le dijo firmemente –Come-.

Kunimitsu afiló la mirada, pero no dijo nada, escribió rápidamente en una libreta y se sentó a la silla, posando su mirada de Fuji a la caja de almuerzo se dio cuenta que eran iguales. Ciertas sospechas afloraron. Para cerciorarse decidió abrir la caja. El dueño de los ojos azules observaba la actitud cauta de su compañero, molestándole un poco _Ni que estuviera envenenada _reprochó mentalmente. Con un suspiro el joven de lentes susurró -…Como pensaba- el otro lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre Tezuka, por que no comes?- preguntó precavido.

-Esta caja de bento es igual a la tuya. Wasabi sushi ¿me equivoco?- inquirió señalando progresivamente su caja y la suya.

El cabellos castaños abrió sorprendido los ojos, verificando que los contenidos eran iguales, pequeño detalle: a Tezuka no le gusta el wasabi ni nada que tenga que ver con agrio y picante. –Déjame traerte otra, no tardo- cerró los ojos formando un rostro apenado, con una mano recta frente a su cara a modo de disculpa. –Así podré terminar de almorzar contigo- sonrió, liberando tenciones, el otro esbozó una media sonrisa suavizando su mirada.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras y pasillos, recriminándose a sí mismo el no haber notado ese detalle _Pensé que solo era decorativo_ recordando ocasiones en las que había comido el almuerzo con Kikumaru, con cajas iguales y diferente contenido _Bueno, con Eiji nada es igual a lo común _suspiró. Llegó rápidamente donde Oishi que estaba cerrando su bento vacio –Oishi, ¿quedan más bentos?- preguntó casi sin aliento de la carrera, comer y después alterarse no era recomendable para nadie. Oishi lo miró extrañado, respondiéndole de igual manera –Aquí no queda ninguno, ve a ver si hay en la cafetería ¿Por qué?- preguntó. –Es para Tezuka- respondió sólo eso antes de seguir corriendo.

Corriendo a lo que daban sus piernas cruzó todo el campus escolar, le daba igual si lo miraban con extrañeza o lo señalaran. Subió y bajó velozmente las escaleras y al fin llegó a la cafetería, quedaban muy pocas personas, entre ellas Ryuuzaki-sensei quien terminaba de comer.

-Ryuuzaki-sensei… ¿quedan más bentos?- Sumire lo miró sorprendida –Si, quedan algunos en la cocina- respondió tranquilamente -¿Por qué la urgencia Fuji?- preguntó. –Tezuka no ha comido aun- contestó recuperando el aliento. La señora se inmutó –Entonces apresúrate a llevarle un bento Fuji- señaló la cocina. –Gracias Ryuuzaki-sensei- dijo antes de echar a correr de nuevo.

La sensei le hizo señas al cocinero para que dejara entrar a su alumno, una vez dentro, apreció con horror pilas y pilas de bentos adornados con enredados florales azules en los bordes, una gotosa bajó por su cabeza _Nadie comparte mis gustos _se lamentó. Ingresó al área su entrenadora

-¿Alguno te sirve?- preguntó

-No Ryuuzaki-sensei, a Tezuka no le gusta el wasabi sushi- respondió con pena.

-Y no es el único…casi todos dejaron sus bentos de wasabi, tuvieron que comer en la cafetería directamente- suspiró con desgano.

-¿Y ya no quedan más almuerzos?- cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta.

-No, se los comieron todos- dijo.

Syuusuke suspiró….los miembros del equipo de tennis eran todos unos hambrientos trogloditas. Encabezados de seguro por MomoshiroTakeshi.

-Igualmente gracias por su ayuda Ryuuzaki-sensei- hizo una reverencia antes de irse. Ya saliendo por la puerta escuchó –Fuji, asegúrate de que coma cualquier otra cosa, pero que coma- asintió el joven, tomó aliento y regresó corriendo el camino que había hecho hasta allí.

#####  
><em>Sé que es corto XD pero vamos con calma, el próximo será más nutrido en cuanto a contenido y longitud ¡gracias por leer y más por comentar! *o*<em>


	3. Aparentes debilidades

_Este es uno de los caps más dramáticos y profundos -y difícil de hacer- de la historia, ojala sea de su agrado, a mi me encantó *o*_

_Comenten! expresen su odio o su amor hacia mi y/o mi historia XD_

#####

Cuando llegó de nuevo al salón donde estaba Tezuka, ya la hora de almuerzo había acabado, el sol amenazaba con esconderse tras otra nube de lluvia y la brisa era fría, tolerable pero fría. Tocó la puerta, la perilla se abrió desde adentro mostrando a Kunimitsu abriéndola. Se le notaba cansado, Fuji también estaba cansado, pero por otras razones. El castaño mayor dio unos pasos atrás dejando al otro ingresar en la habitación y sentarse; pudo fijarse que ambas cajas de bentos estaban cerradas y apiladas y que ya no había papeles en la mesa. –Disculpa la tardanza- se excusó –y disculpa que no haya podido traerte otro bento, los que quedaban también eran de wasabi sushi- exhaló. Tezuka se sentó en el escritorio, ahora vacío, al lado de Syuusuke. –Te ves cansado ¿te traigo agua?- preguntó con voz cansina aunque igual de potente. –No, tú estás más cansado que yo, yo debería traértela- contradijo, se sentía responsable del estado de Tezuka. –No estoy cansado- respondió firme, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz. –No mientas Kunimitsu, nunca se te ha dado bien esa tarea- resopló. Tezuka sonrió. Se formó un silencio profundo en la habitación, las canchas de tenis estaban vacías; la última clase de la tarde ya había empezado, dejando el campus solitario.

-Las clases ya empezaron ¿Por qué aun estas aquí?- preguntó quedo Fuji, no quería arruinar la momentánea paz. –Pedí permiso al profesor para poder terminar esto, encargué a Oishi de conseguirnos los apuntes- respondió de igual forma. Syuusuke notó el plural en la oración…lo había incluido. Sonrió incómodo.

-¿Qué le dijiste al profesor de mi falta?- preguntó pensativo.

-Que me estabas ayudando- respondió mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- interrogó con algo de molestia, Tezuka se sorprendió, volteó a verlo –No quiero sonar desagradecido, pero me molesta que me hayas cubierto a tus expensas, yo no te ayudé, por mi culpa no almorzaste y encima te acarreas la responsabilidad de mi ausencia- dijo frustrado, con los puños cerrados.

Tezuka lo miró pasible –Todos cometemos errores, ya podrás enmendarlo no te preocupes por eso- le dijo tranquilizadoramente, casi abstraído. Syuusuke abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada afligida –Tu también estas cometiendo un error…y nadie lo podrá enmendar por ti- le dijo lastimeramente; Kunimitsu frunció las cejas -¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó inmutable.

-Estas cometiendo el error de siempre colocar delante tus responsabilidades y a los demás antes de ti mismo, estas errando al autoimponerte las cargas a los hombros cuentes o no con ayuda, estas equivocado al creer que al ser autosuficiente no preocupas a los demás ¡al contrario! Haces que nos preocupemos más….ver cómo te sacrificas por nosotros, sin poder hacer nada para detenerte, sin permitirnos ayudarte…- su tono fue decreciendo del grito al susurro, al igual que su mirada fue bajando -…eres humano, no importa que tan fuerte seas, en algún momento flaquearás y lo sabes, pero evitas convencerte a ti mismo de eso y buscas la manera de seguir adelante sin importar que, siempre y cuando los demás salgan bien no te importa que tú te desgastes…- susurró, mostrándole con sus palabras una lastimosa sonrisa. Tezuka estaba impresionado, confundido….molesto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Fuji se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió frente a él, levantó un brazo al aire, Tezuka previó un posible ataque, pero se sorprendió abruptamente al ser rodeado por aquel brazo a modo de medio abrazo

-Piensas que es debilidad depender de los demás y que se preocupen por ti, pero no es cierto, es una virtud…significa que le importas a las personas y eso es algo que no se puede reemplazar con esfuerzos y deberes- completó el abrazo, aferrándose fuertemente a él. –No quiero verte así, preocupado, irritable. El estrés te está consumiendo, no me niegues que has bajado de peso, que no duermes bien y no te alimentas completo. No quiero seguir viéndote obsesionado con hacer todo bien, completamente sólo- Tezuka relajó totalmente el rostro, correspondiendo el abrazo, acariciando los suaves cabellos castaños más oscuros que los suyos, aspirando su aroma.

-No es muy de ti ser tan sentimental- susurró divertido y tranquilo, besando levemente su oreja.

-Y no es muy de ti ser tan extremista- respondió de igual forma, acariciando la espalda del otro. Sonrió resignado –Tienes razón- respondió –Pero esto es algo que sólo permito que tú lo veas- separó lentamente el abrazo para mirarlo directo al rostro, con el corazón en los ojos. –Lo mismo digo- susurró sonriente Fuji.

Con una significante mirada, ansiosa y profunda, dirigieron sus rostros frente al otro, uniendo su silueta en un beso lento, suave, expresivo….como aquellos que hacia tanto tiempo no se dedicaban.

Separándose lentamente, disfrutando el volver a unirse. Cuando se alejaron ambos labios, el tensai le dijo firmemente –Vamos a comer juntos, como prometimos- apareció de nuevo la expresión que parecía fija en su rostro, aunque Kunimitsu podía ver a través de ella una sincera sonrisa. –Vamos- corroboró, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Tezuka salió primero, Syuusuke se quedó atrás para cerrar el salón con la llave que le pidió a su buchou, ya se la devolvería. Al dar la última vuelta a la cerradura para cerrarla completamente; sonrió sínicamente –Ya sé cuál es el lugar perfecto para comer, Tezuka- rió por lo bajo.

Guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, caminado lentamente hacia su capitán amante, pensando en mil y un formas de hacer aquel almuerzo….más interesante.

#####  
><em>Allí se los dejo hasta nuevo aviso x.x ash, como me partí la cabeza escribiendo esto, procurando no haber caído tanto en el OOC _ espero sus comentarios! a partir de aquí se van esbozando las intenciones de Fuji (es decir, ladillar a Tezuka como si no hubiese un mañana)<em>


	4. A solas

_Les dejo el sufrido -por mi- capitulo 4, aquí vemos un caso peculiar...qué piensa alguien tan autómata como nuestro Buchou de los barrios bajos urbanos XD dudo que él concurra esos sitios...como diría mi amiga "es muy bueno bonito para eso" quise experimentar esa parte y esto es lo que salió._

_¡Disfrútenlo! se vale comentar ;-P_

_#####_

Salieron del colegio con el sol exhalando los últimos rayos de luz, era viernes por lo que la noche "era joven". Caminaban lentamente, por parte de Fuji, no quería hacerle gastar a Tezuka las contadas energías que le quedaban para moverse, y por parte de Tezuka, quería llegar a su casa sin desmayarse a medio camino. Iban a la par, sintiendo esa compañía a solas que hace tiempo se reprimía, Syuusuke no pudo evitar tomar disimuladamente la mano del otro. Con un ínfimo gesto de alerta, Tezuka escudriñó los alrededores, al saberse ignorado por los transausentes, correspondió el apretón. El tensai suspiró, bien sabía que hacia eso para evitar comprometerse con cualquier conocido y más aún al colegio, pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendido. Sonrió de nueva cuenta _Todo es distinto en la cama _se recordó, con ese simple hecho olvidaba cualquier pequeña molestia, sabía que allí, y en cualquier momento a solas, Kunimitsu le sabia demostrar lo que su nato perfil bajo le impedía a plena luz.

Un peculiar sonido atrajo su atención y lo desconcertó a la realidad, sus estómagos gruñían en señal de clara "batería baja". Tezuka carraspeó disimulando su vergüenza. Fuji le indicó con el índice una bajada por una calle comercial, muy iluminada y con un ambiente claramente diferente al que emanaban las demás avenidas alrededor. –Busquemos un sitio donde comer- su instinto le decía que algo allí no le gustaba, pero la necesidad humana de comida impedía cualquier raciocinio adicional. –Vamos- contestó presurosamente, aun observando aquella llamativa colina cuesta abajo; caminaron por entre los peatones que parecían dispersos entre restaurant y restaurant, el fuerte y variado olor a comida cubría una gama de gustos culinarios desde orientales hasta americanos, cada paso frente a los locales de comida resultaba una tortura para sus estómagos.

-¿Dónde quieres comer?- preguntó a Syuusuke al estar satisfecho de entretener su visión con el desconocido lugar –En el puesto de Sammy- respondió sonriente, Tezuka arqueó una ceja _"En el puesto de Sammy" Sammy….debe haber venido antes _pensó. –Por aquí- dijo el castaño, halando la mano que aún mantenía aferrada, dirigiéndolo a traspiés atreves de la concurrida calle, esquivando anuncios de neón mal ubicados, personas atravesadas en la acera y autos mal estacionados. -¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó inquieto al llevar alrededor de 5 minutos caminando sin dirección aparente –Ya te dije, al puesto de Sammy- respondió sin voltear a verle, al pendiente de caminar sin tropezar a alguien -¿Qué tan lejos queda eso?- inquirió –Estamos cerca- se detuvo y volteó a verlo, le sonrió y señaló un estrecho callejón oscuro. Lo miró incrédulo.

-¿De verdad es por ahí?- pensó que se trataría de otra de las extrañas bromas de Fuji, quería evitar llegar a eso, no estaba para juegos ese día. –Es el camino más corto y directo- contestó expectante. Tezuka se tentaba ante la idea de responderle "vámonos de aquí" por petición de su sentido común, pero dos cosas eran seguras en ese momento: tenía hambre, y podía confiar en Syuusuke; razones suficientes para seguirlo, adentrándose en aquella negra y pequeña franja de división entre dos altos y viejos edificios.

Al divisar luz exterior al otro lado del pasillo, Fuji apresuró el paso llevando consigo a Tezuka, en unos segundos una segadora iluminación indicaba que habían salido de aquel lugar. Cuando las retinas de Kunimitsu se adaptaron al cambio luminoso, pudo apreciar que estaban en otra calle parecida a la que habían dejado atrás –Por aquí- indicó Fuji con un gesto, dirigiéndose a un local modesto, ambientado al estilo occidental, entraron antes de poder fijarse en las letras del cartel. Syuusuke soltó la mano de Tezuka, el buchou la resguardó en su bolsillo, al menos ahora sabía que podía comer….el problema era saber dónde estaban. Las pocas mesas del sencillo lugar estaban llenas, no había sitio para que ellos se sentaran, Syuusuke parecía no haber notado aquello, decidió informarle discretamente mientras éste dirigía sus cerrados párpados a la pequeña recepción que hacia función de barra y entrada a la cocina.

Allí se encontraba un joven con porte y rasgos occidentales, alto de cabellos cobrizos y ojos cobalto. Al levantar la mirada hacia ellos, con un ademán de mano saludó a Syuusuke, este imitó el gesto. Tezuka arqueó una ceja, con otro ademán el joven les indicó la puerta trasera del local, intermediaria entre los baños de damas y caballeros. Kunimitsu observaba intrigado como sin pensarlo, Fuji le daba una sonrisa a su "conocido" y se dirigía hacia aquella puerta.

-Sígueme- le dijo el Tensai atravesando fugazmente el local hasta aquella salida. Tezuka lo siguió algo incómodo de la sonrisa pícara que les dirigía aquel muchacho. Sin darse cuenta había pasado por la puerta sostenida por su compañero de Seigaku, entrando (al parecer saliendo) a la misma calle que había visto cuando llegaron.

-¿De nuevo aquí?- preguntó detallando el lugar, era muy parecido.

-No, todas las calles son parecidas pero esta es una de las más tranquilas- con una señalización le mostró que no estaba tan abarrotada de gente y era más ordenada, al menos en el aspecto de las aceras.

Syuusuke sonrió con un deje que pudo notar era expectante. Volteó a ver un pequeño puesto ambulante de comida chatarra, con un toldo y sillas plásticas azules, con un letrero colorido que anunciaba "Hot dogs and hamburguers". Tezuka no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño _¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¿Sigo en Japón? _Formuló preguntas mentales, realmente cuestionado por los sitios que al parecer, solía frecuentar Fuji. –Siéntate- escuchó un poco a la distancia, el dueño de los ojos celeste se encontraba de pié frente al puesto a unos metros de él; rápidamente acortó distancias.

Al posicionarse a su lado, observó como el hombre detrás de la barra metálica abría un compartimiento, expidiendo calor y vapor abundantes. -¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?- cuestionó viendo con cierto desdén aquella escena; Fuji dirigió su mirada al punto donde apuntaba la de Tezuka, después la posó en sus ojos y sonrió burlonamente –Comer- respondió tranquilamente. En ese instante las salchichas hirviendo en el agua caliente le recordaron al buchou del Seigaku que requería de nutrientes.

-Dos hotdogs grandes con todo, un vaso grande y uno pequeño de refresco de cola*- anunció Fuji sentándose a la silla. Tezuka lo miró reprobativamente _Dos _remarcó para sí, se formuló dos posibilidades, o Fuji se comería ambas cosas (poco probable) o….

-Aquí tiene- dijo el hombre maduro con un marcado acento inglés entregando en las manos de su cliente, dos sendos panes con salchichas aderezados con sus respectivas servilletas. _O…..me dará uno _concluyó con resignación. –Ten- Syuusuke dispuso uno para Tezuka, elevándolo a su mirada con ademán de entregárselo.

Lo aceptó como quien no quiere la cosa, volteando furtivamente a los lados buscando algún otro sitio donde poder comer a gusto, se encontró con que todo el lugar contaba con puestos muy similares a ese. Suspiró. Observaba con desdén el intento de alimento artificial que tenía en sus manos desnudas –siempre acostumbrado a comer con palillos- y miraba el de Fuji, prácticamente igual al suyo salvo por pequeños detalles: los aderezos de cebolla, salsa de soja y mostaza parecían no estar presentes.

Tragó saliva. Realmente tenía hambre, y solo por hoy –se juraba a sí mismo- solo por hoy comería algo como eso….aunque los sabores picantes, amargos y/o ácidos no le agradaran en lo absoluto. Al parecer ese hotdog tenía de _todo_ lo que no le gustara _Al menos podré pasar el sabor con líquido _pensó como última opción. Echó una última mirada a su acompañante, quien comía tranquilamente, tomando de su vaso grande de refresco…..grande en comparación con el suyo que tenía la mitad del tamaño, considerando que su hotdog era grande, debía suministrar muy bien la parte sólido/líquido si no quería pasar un mal sabor.

Reprimiendo el impulso de cerrar los ojos ante lo que no le gustaba como un niño chiquito, dio el primer mordisco con una torturante calma. Apenas sus papilas gustativas rozaron el pan, sintió el penetrante sabor de la cebolla, ajo, mostaza y salsa de soja que lo estaban torturando mentalmente; un reflejo imprevisto hizo que moviera rápidamente su brazo hacia el vaso y lo vaciara a la mitad de un trago. Sin prácticamente masticar se tragó el segundo bocado, aguantando el ardor en los ojos y en la garganta.

Disimuladamente Syuusuke veía como su Buchou se torturaba a sí mismo, sonriendo ante la idea. Era interesante ver como por culpa de las necesidades básicas, el ser humano era capaz de dejar a un lado sus principios y propios gustos, con tal de satisfacerlas. Nadie estaba exhorto de eso, ni él ni Tezuka. Se le ocurrió una idea, consiguiente con su plan de al menos hoy –se juró sí mismo- bajarle las defensas a Kunimitsu.

-Si tanto te tortura tu hotdog ¿quisieras al menos un poco del mío?- le preguntó en bajo decibel, con un rostro lucrativo que tensó al otro. La idea era tentadora, su hotdog no tenía nada de aquellos asquerosos aderezos que tanto odiaba, situación realmente rara porque bien sabía que al tensai le gustaba la comida condimentada _Todo lo tenía planeado _concretó, al ver las intenciones detrás de ese ofrecimiento. Previendo sus pensamientos, Fuji dijo –Quería el mío muy condimentado, pero los recipientes estaban vacíos, así que Sammy fue a recargarlos a la cocina- sonriendo; ante el comentario Tezuka se fijó en la ausencia del dependiente. Al parecer si podía comer de eso sin morir en el intento, pese a estar algo molesto por la actitud casi obligativa de Syuusuke, aceptó con un ademán.

-Pero hay una condición- comentó con sorna, abrió los párpados mostrando sus hermosos y agudos ojos zafiro, conectándose con los suyos. El castaño solo esperó lo que continuaba, bien sabía que Syuusuke nada hacía de gratis –Debes besarme ahora- sentenció. El capitán tragó.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó con la boca ardiente y reseca, con una voz quebrada que no parecía suya. –Si- respondió sonriente. Como paranoico volteó a todos lados, observando la ausencia momentánea y distracción de las personas, posando su mirada en el vaso casi lleno de su amigo. –Pero debes darme un poco- respondió con un ademán hacia el vaso, Fuji asintió.

Con una última mordida y tragada de su aparente simple hotdog, Fuji unió sus labios con los de Tezuka que había hecho lo mismo. Al momento de debatir sus lenguas, sorprendentemente Kunimitsu se percató: el hotdog de Syuusuke si estaba condimentado. Ahora el sabor fuerte era doble, ocasionando que una lágrima involuntaria bajara de sus rojizos ojos.

El genio de Seigaku sonrió al ver eso, fijando sus ojos en los de su contrario, profundizando la danza de aquellas bailarinas inquietas. Tezuka no aguantó más de aquellos explosivos sabores y se separó llegando a la brusquedad, tomando de un trago el vaso de Fuji. Jadeante y molesto le dijo

-Pensé que era simple, que no tenía condimentos- fulminándolo con la mirada. –Dijiste que se habían acabado los condimentos y que él se fue a recargarlos- siseó. Fuji sonrió tranquilamente –Nunca dije que no me hubiese servido antes de acabarse los condimentos, y no se veían porque estaban debajo de las papas, siempre lo pido así para evitar que se caigan al morder- contestó.

Tezuka quería morirse, o mínimo matar a Syuusuke. Se levantó de la silla con intenciones de irse, pero al dar el primer paso recordó que no tenía la mínima idea de cómo salir de allí. Frunció el ceño. El otro imitó el gesto de levantarse, sacando de su bolsillo la cartera y depositando en la barra, varias monedas y billetes.

-¿Vamos a mi casa? Es la más cercana y supongo que querrás lavarte la boca con urgencia- comentó Fuji con cierta ternura, ablandando sus palabras para no molestarle más. Tezuka no dijo nada, Syuusuke se adelantó y le sirvió de guía hasta el camino de regreso que ya conocía, por donde se aventajó.

Al llegar a la casa de Syuusuke, este le advirtió que no había nadie así que no tendría que anunciarse. Tezuka evitó abrir la boca y fue con prisa al baño del cuarto de Fuji, haciendo estragos con los enjuagues bucales que sabía eran suyos. Al salir del cuarto de baño, encontró al dueño de la habitación sentado sobre la cama, con una taza de té en sus manos y otra sobre una bandeja en el escritorio. Al percatarse que había salido, se levantó y agarrando la otra taza, se dirigió hacia él

-Aquí tienes- le sonrió a modo de disculpa, entregándole el té rojo que sabía era su favorito.

-Gracias- respondió sosteniendo la taza ofrecida, curiosamente era azul con detalles florados. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y bien?- comentó al terminar de beber el té, bastante tranquilizador para su laringe -¿No tienes nada que decirme?- preguntó con el mismo tono autoritario que aplicaba con sus regulares.

#####

_* Coca cola...o Pepsi, el que les guste._

_Ups! creo que Syuusuke se pasó...el plan de fastidiar a Tezuka va muy al pie de la letra _ como se nota que Kunimitsu lo quiere, yo que él ¡le vuelo un diente! -.- agradezcamos que Tezuka no es como yo XD espero les haya gustado y que se animen a dejar rw._


	5. Mis razones

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo les trata la vida? eme aquí, bajando al fin esta cosa para poder actualizar semanalmente. No me quejo, lo prometido es deuda, y no demoro mas en entregarles el cap...uno de los mejores para mi gusto, tengo que cambiar la clasificación XD _

_Comenten y disfruten ¿ne? =D  
>#####<em>

-Nada que no te haya dicho esta tarde en el salón- respondió firme, dando un sorbo a su té. Al recordar aquellas escenas, se tranquilizó un poco, haciendo presente el hecho de que ya era de noche. –Debo llamar a mi casa, mis abuelos se preocuparán si no llego a estas horas- dijo calmadamente –Ya lo hice, mientras estabas en el baño- sonrió, posando su mano sobre la de Tezuka que yacía recostada sobre la suave colcha sobre la cual estaban sentados. El capitán tenista no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. –Siempre pensando en todo, gracias- correspondió el contacto con un apretón –Es algo que he aprendido de ti- aferró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre los otros, volteando el rostro y elevándolo levemente, hasta tener el ángulo exacto de aquella mirada.

Ese gesto de aparente beso, le hizo recordar el mal rato que había pasado hace unas horas; irremediablemente frunció el entrecejo, bufando imperceptiblemente. Fuji se percató del cambio en su expresión, y sonriendo con gracia le dijo –No frunzas tanto el ceño, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo- cubriendo levemente su boca para disimular una risita. Tezuka se sonrió un poco por el gesto divertido del otro. –Estas muy risueño hoy ¿puedo saber qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó tranquilamente, marcando las últimas palabras al recordar la 'broma' que le había gastado hace rato.

Fuji arrugó un poco el rostro -¿Aún sigues molesto por eso?- interrogó con una mueca. Kunimitsu no respondió, no quería formar problema por lo que había pasado, además no estaba en su naturaleza reprocharle a las personas, simplemente remediaba las cosas por su cuenta o les restaba importancia cuando se debía, no era de los que se ahogaban en un vaso de agua.

-Lo estás- suspiró, dejando sobre la bandeja redonda la taza vacía. Colocó su otra mano sobre la de Tezuka acunándola entre las suyas. El aludido lo miraba atento. Syuusuke dejó ver sus azules orbes, reflejando determinación y paciencia, con un gesto suave –Lamento que hayas tenido que comer algo que no te gusta pero dejaste de pensar en tanto trabajo ¿cierto? Ese era y es mi objetivo- el castaño mayor se sorprendió, era cierto, toda la tarde había estado con Syuusuke interrogándose cualquier cosa y sin darse cuenta, lo había seguido a cualquier parte sin preguntar la hora de llegada o el lugar, algo muy extraño en él. -¿Quieres decir que tu intención era alejarme de mis responsabilidades?- respondió casi a la defensiva.

-No me malinterpretes, nunca haría nada que nos perjudicara- hablaba como titular de Seigaku hacia su Capitán, seriamente. –Ni a ti, ni a mí- continuó, optando por acercarse un poco más, moviéndose sobre la cama. -¿Entonces qué….-

-¿Qué quiero decir?- continuó por él –No hace falta recalcarte lo que dije esta tarde, mi punto es el mismo, Tezuka Kunimitsu no puedes mover las montañas tú solo- enfatizó la voz. –Es cierto que todo lo planeé, excepto lo del bento, pero gracias a ello se me dio la oportunidad- sonrió algo apenado por su error con la confusión de las cajas de almuerzo. -¿De allí sacaste la idea?- inquirió elevando la ceja. –Si, al recordar que no te gustan los sabores fuertes, fue la mejor opción que se me ocurrió para distraerte un poco- explicó. Kunimitsu pensó un momento. -¿Y quién era ese 'Sammy'?- algo de celos se notaba en su voz, el ojos azules sonrió –Sammy es un viejo conocido, de cuando Eiji, Momo y yo íbamos a comer para allá, antes de que Echizen agarrara la costumbre de comer hamburguesas con Momo- respondió sonriente –Puedes estar tranquilo- susurró insinuante.

-El punto de todo esto es….- dejó la frase al aire al sentir como la mano de Fuji se posaba sobre su pecho, agazapándose sobre él –relajarte un día, y que disfrutes- siseó sensual, posando su otra mano en el rostro de Tezuka. El ojos castaños, se retiró los lentes, doblando las patas con una mano y colocándolo sobre el escritorio. Posó su mano sobre el suave y delicado rostro de su amante, acariciándolo con deleite. Fuji sonrió y acercó su rostro para besarlo. En cuestión de segundos Tezuka detuvo el avance con la misma mano en su cara, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿A que sabrá tu boca esta vez?- preguntó con un deje sensual, interesado –Quien sabe…puede saber a lo que quieras- contestó después de asimilar el juego, reposó su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, en un gesto tentativo. Tezuka murmuró después de pensarlo un poco –A mostaza- respondió, acortando la distancia con un sutil beso, al separarse Fuji rió. -Lástima, ya me lavé los dientes- se posicionó sobre las piernas del otro, sentándose en ellas –Si, mala suerte…quizás para la próxima- lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad.

Ambos cuerpos friccionaban rápidamente, empezando a sentirse el calor y la incomodidad de la ropa, sin separar el beso, hábilmente Tezuka coló su mano bajo la camisa de Fuji, acariciando la zona del vientre mientras la otra delineaba los músculos de su espalda. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios carmesí de Syuusuke al sentir como su pezón era acariciado detalladamente. Kunimitsu hizo espacio entre ambos, el suficiente para bajar la cabeza a nivel de su pecho y morder por sobre la camisa el pezón desatendido por su otra mano; el castaño ladeaba la cabeza hacia tras, dejando libres sus gemidos.

-Estás muy apasionado hoy- comentó reincorporándose, siendo recostado de largo en la cama por esos fuertes y contorneados brazos –Me estoy expresando con todo- sonrió con picardía, Syuusuke le correspondió el gesto. A horcajadas sobre él, el líder de Seigaku besaba con hambre aquellos viciosos labios, recorriendo cada rincón permitido y no admisible de esa boca. Arqueándose un poco sobre si, el dueño de la mirada azulada levantaba ambos brazos mientras Tezuka, aprovechando la separación del beso, le retiraba la camisa por sobre su cabeza, siendo él también desvestido por el otro.

Con sus atentos ojos castaños, detallaba el bien formado cuerpo de su contrario, un cuerpo bien laborado que no perdía su delicadeza y elegancia, adornado por un suave y cremoso color de piel, que invitaba a ser recorrido. Empezó a repartir suaves besos y lamidas por aquellas curvas que delineaban su estructura abdominal, siguiendo un trazo descendente hasta su ombligo, causándole sensaciones desde cosquillas hasta escalofríos, escalofríos que le excitaban.

-Tezuka…- suspiró, él lo sabía, sabía que requería atención en su parte baja, que aquella cercanía a su entrepierna le estaba torturando. Sonriendo desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el cierre, retirando un poco la tela hasta ser visible el color azul celeste del bóxer. Separó un poco las piernas, comenzó a repartir besos en esa zona, delineando con sus dedos la parte interna de los muslos, sintiendo como cada vez más, era más táctil y marcada la forma de su pene debajo de la ropa interior.

La agitada respiración de Fuji y su sonrojo eran señal para apresurarle, él mismo sentía como se desesperaba. Bajó por completo la tela hasta las rodillas, liberando la semi erección del cabellos castaño, sintió como su propia erección palpitaba. Con sus manos empezó a acariciar ese miembro, masajeando los testículos, subiendo y bajando por el cuerpo, siguiendo la línea del ano.

Syuusuke jadeaba a pulso, sabiendo que eso encendía más a su amante. Gemir su nombre fue lo que bastaba para que Tezuka mordiera levemente aquel trozo de piel endurecida que tenía al frente, repartiendo suaves mordidas por toda la longitud, enfocándose en la punta que empezaba a tener un gusto salado; clara indicación de que el líquido pre-seminal estaba a punto de salir.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, Kunimitsu desatendió un segundo el 'juguete' que tan entretenido lo tenía, para prestarle más atención al suyo que empezaba a dolerle aprisionado por la ropa. Abrió su cierre y bajó ambos, pantalón y bóxer, a la vez; liberando su erección. Syuusuke se relamió los labios, degustando visualmente aquella tentativa parte de la anatomía de su buchou que tanto le encantaba. Sin si quiera decirlo, Tezuka se sentó al borde de la cama, a la vez que el tensai se levantaba de la misma y se posicionaba de rodillas frente a él, sonriendo lascivamente.

Tanteando descaradamente el pene, comenzó a masajearlo con una mano mientras la otra se encargaba de acariciar el muslo. Tezuka ahogó un gemido, convirtiéndolo en un gruñido seco, al sentir toda la punta de su miembro en la húmeda cavidad bocal de su chico, recibiendo claras lamidas circulares, que subían y bajaban con ritmo marcado. Ladeaba levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras luchaba por mantener su boca cerrada, mordiéndose el labio inferior; Fuji se excitaba más y más, sentir como ese miembro entre labios se endurecía y agrandaba, era una sensación demasiado satisfactoria como para dejarla pasar, removió su mano de los definidos muslos interiores de Kunimitsu y la dirigió a su sensible entre pierna, soltando un gemido con apenas un roce.

Jadeaba a la par de su ritmo marcado con la boca, siguiendo el mismo en su propia parte sur, con claro deleite y convicción, mordió una pequeña parte de la piel, causándole una pequeña hendidura por la que brotaban gotas de sangre. Tezuka deliraba de dolor y placer al sentir como el sudor y la saliva penetraban en la herida y le quemaban por dentro, mientras Syuusuke seguía aumentando el ritmo. Una vez casi cerrado la momentánea capa de piel sobre el rasguño, se levantó del suelo, revelándose así todo el esplendor de ambas erecciones, estaban casi en su máximo apogeo.

-Voy a entrar- ordenó, con lo que salió como gruñido en su voz excitada. Syuusuke no se hizo de rogar, también estaba desesperado como para hacer esperar más aquella excitante acción. Se acostó boca arriba en la cama, en el lado derecho justo al lado de su mesa de noche donde reposaban la bandeja de té y las tazas. Sin mucha preparación más que el lívido, se arrodilló en el colchón frente a la entrada de su tensai, el roce con la sensible piel hizo que Fuji se arqueara de placer. El buchou sonrió con lujuria, siguió dando roces 'casuales' mientras sostenía con un brazo la pierna que estaba sobre su hombro, erizando los vellos al contacto.

-Entra ya- jadeó al sentir como el pene de Kunimitsu se empezaba a humedecer. Sin esperar segundo aviso lo penetró, previamente lubricado con su propio pre-semen en la entrada del ano. Los ojos azules del chico se humedecieron, aguantando el agua salada que amenazaba por salir. –¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó preocupado. –Nada que no pueda aguantar- respondió en un soplido, comenzando a mover levemente sus caderas, acostumbrándose a la intromisión. El lento vaivén terminó por adentrar el resto del glande de Tezuka y de allí hasta llegar al útero de Syuusuke. Como combinados en una danza, intercalaban lentos y profundos movimientos, haciendo rechinar el colchón.

Un sonido ondulatorio ahogado por algo que parecía un sitio cerrado y lejano, incomodó al castaño mayor; Syuusuke ladeó la cabeza a su derecha y dirigió la mirada a su buró. Sin moverse mucho estiró el brazo, abrió la gaveta y sacó su aparato celular con una llamada entrante, lo había puesto en opción "vibrador"; una sonrisa lasciva cruzó su rostro.

Exigiendo un retomo de las penetraciones con un movimiento eufórico de caderas, Tezuka retornó sus labores rápidamente, entre gemidos y una sonrisa de su parte, Fuji colocó sobre su vientre bajo el celular vibrante, repercutiendo inmediatamente en su erección. Gritó extasiado al sentir como las vibraciones se acompasaban con las ahora aceleradas estocadas de su capitán.

Kunimitsu se descontroló, aferró fuertemente ambas piernas sobre sus hombros marcando la forma de sus manos en ellas, Syuusuke las cerró sobre su cuello, mientras se retorcía sobre las ya desordenadas y arrugadas sábanas. El teléfono vibraba a intervalos, mientras caían y entraban las llamadas. El ritmo voraz de movimiento hizo que cayera sobre la cama aquel aparato, haciendo vibrar una zona del trasero del dueño del mismo que aun reposaba en el colchón.

-Ah!- arqueó su espalda hasta parecer romperse, Kunimitsu reposaba sobre él, doblando su pierna ladeando un poco sus caderas para una penetración lateral. –Mit…-jadeaba sin lograr articular su nombre, gritando sin control. –Syuus...- gruñía, sintiendo choques eléctricos correr por su parte baja. Separó un poco más las piernas entre sus caderas y con un último gemido que no pudo reprimir, se corrió dentro de Fuji que a su vez descansaba su brazo sobre su tórax aferrándose a la tela de la manta, derramándose con un grito de placer, manchando de un blanco más licuoso su cama.

Tezuka salió de él, provocándole un último suspiro. Su sustancia viril mezclada con carmesí se derramó por las nalgas del tensai. Con un final esfuerzo se desplazó sobre la cama hasta la parte de las ausentes almohadas, acostándose al lado de su pareja. –Estuviste muy intenso hoy- rió Fuji, dándole suaves piquitos -Fue tu culpa ¿no?- dijo con falsa acusación, devolviendo con ternura los pequeños besos propinados. Se besaron con más cercanía, abrazándose, sintiendo sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto…..y un aparato metálico entre ellos. Seigaku no buchou se separó un poco, levantando el móvil con una mano, riendo –Que idea más descabellada la tuya- le entregó el teléfono –Se me ocurrió a última hora- sonrió culpable, tomándolo y mirando la pantalla –mañana debo agradecerle a Echizen sus llamadas- depositó el celular sobre la mesa.

-Si- no le gustaba la idea de que el novato hubiese llamado con tanta insistencia a _su_ Syuusuke(él mismo se sorprendió ante el pronombre posesivo) pero debía admitir que había sido de buena utilidad, sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-Hoy estás sonriendo mucho- dijo Fuji, Kunimitsu fijó su vista en él –hace tiempo no lo hacías- comentó entristecido; el ojos castaños acarició su rostro, mirándolo con cariño –Es gracias a ti- lo besó. –Gracias por preocuparte- el dueño de las pasiones de Tezuka sonrió sinceramente y lo abrazó –Gracias por tomar en cuenta mis consejos- recostó su cabeza sobre su amplio y cálido pecho, conciliando el sueño a su lado. Esa noche Tezuka Kunimitsu durmió bien, sabiendo que tenía alguien que de verdad se preocupaba por él y por quien daría todo cuanto pudiese, sin excederse claro.

#####  
><em>Este fue mi primer lemon de la Strongest *o* quise desinhibir un poco a Tezuka (es decir, ¿quien tiene sexo con el ceño fruncido? quería caras más versátiles XXD) la idea del celular surgió por dos razones:<br>1.-Introducir de una manera bastante peculiar a Ryoma, recordándoles la existencia de una 2da pareja en este fic.  
>2.-Anunciarles que partir del cap que viene, la Ah-Un Pair hace su aparición con un fin en común: ¡Atormentar a Tezuka!<em>

_Ojalá les haya gustado el lemon yo disfruté escribiéndolo ¡Cuídense! sintonicen de nuevo la semana que viene._


	6. Mal entendido

_Hi hi! ¿cómo están? XD aprovechando que el tiempo me lo permiten, actualizo con regularidad así que agradézcanlo con reviews! *mirada que pretende ser amenazante*  
>Espero les agrade la intromisión de la Ah-un jujuju para mi, es una de las partes más graciosas...pobre Tezuka!<br>La línea horizontal a partir de ahora indicará cambio de narración Strongest-Ah-Un y viceversa.  
><em>

_¡Enjoy!  
><em>_  
>#####<em>

El sol amenazaba con todo su apogeo atravesar furtivamente la tela de las cortinas de la habitación de Syuusuke, incidiendo en los rostros de ambos ocupantes, arrugando la cara ante la molesta luz. Sin previo aviso el codo derecho del dueño del cuarto se estampó contra la nariz de su acompañante, respondiendo este abruptamente con un quejido.

Talló sus ojos rápidamente para poder ver qué era lo que había golpeado, encontrando así un soñoliento y adolorido Tezuka -Buenos días Tezuka- bostezó. _Eran buenos_ pensó, sobando la zona rojiza por el golpe –Buenos días Fuji- contestó secamente.

-Disculpa el golpe, iba a girar el cuerpo y no recordé que te tenia al lado- se disculpó con la palma de la mano, a media reverencia, aun recostado. –No te preocupes- suspiró, masajeando su sien. Fuji se sentó recostado de la cabecera de la cama, mostrando así su desnudez, Kunimitsu arqueó una ceja. El tensai rió ante el gesto –Sabes, aun me duele- dijo con cinismo divertido. Tezuka rodó los ojos –Ni que hubiese sido la primera vez- sonrió ante su propio comentario. Syuusuke se agazapó y dirigió hacia él divertido, casi de manera gatuna –no…-pasó sus dedos por los pectorales descubiertos del tenista –pero estuviste muy intenso, como si fuese la primera- detuvo su dedo sobre su labio inferior.

Kunimitsu lo atrajo más hacia él, abrazándolo –Parece que esos son los efectos de la mostaza- susurró a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. –Si…- bufó fingiendo molestia. El buchou miraba inquietamente la habitación, como atento a algo -¿Qué tanto estás viendo?- preguntó curioso –Me parece extraño que no esté nadie de tu familia en casa- contestó mirándolo.

-Ah, eso- sonrió despreocupado –teníamos que viajar al interior este fin de semana pero les dije que no podía ir- contestó, Kunimitsu lo miró expectante. Fuji abrió sensualmente sus ojos, reluciéndolos -…tenía algo muy importante que hacer- rió significativamente.

-Lo tenías todo planeado- mirándolo inquisitoriamente –No en realidad, todas fueron convenientes coincidencias- ladeó el rostro en una tierna curvatura de labios. El castaño sonrió de lado, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando de Syuusuke se trataba, nada era por casualidad o coincidencia. –Si tú dices…- se encogió de hombros.

Sintió un gruñido de su estómago y volteó, buscando sobre la mesa de noche su celular. Fuji lo vio inquieto y desperezándose le preguntó -¿Qué buscas?- parándose de la cama, dirigiéndose al closet en busca de ropa. –Algo que me diga la hora, mi celular, o un reloj- contesto sin dejar de revolver cuidadosamente las gavetas –Son las 12 pasadas- dijo Syuusuke de espaldas a él vistiéndose, Tezuka volteó en su dirección y observó un pequeño reloj despertador dentro de una repisa del armario que marcaba las 12:20 pm.

-¿Tan tarde es ya?- dijo más para sí que para el otro, Syuusuke rió –Te dije, estuviste muy intenso- Tezuka se levantó de la cama, buscando su ropa sin lugar fijo….no tenía idea de a donde la había tirado. -¿Sabes dónde está mi…?- sintió como la prenda volaba y le caía encima, una venita se alzó en su frente –Gracias- se vistió con la misma ropa interior aunque Syuusuke le había prestado una camisa. –Date prisa Tezuka- apresuró, saliendo de la habitación

-¿Prisa a dónde?- preguntó arreglándose la manga izquierda de la remera grisácea –A comer- respondió bajando las escaleras –Pero antes voy a pasar por mi casa a cambiarme la ropa- avisó, bajando unos peldaños atrás de él. –Bien, así me dará tiempo de ordenar mi habitación- contestó el celestial castaño desde la cocina, Kunimitsu se encaminó hasta el marco de la puerta, recostándose de él –Disculpa las molestias- habló. Syuusuke se levantó de su acuclillado lugar en las lacenas bajas y se dirigió hacia él, abrazándolo –Es lo mínimo que podría hacer, ya que yo también he desordenado tu alcoba- relamió sus labios, divertido. El buchou carraspeó, recordando las tantas eróticas escenas.

Sin previo aviso, el castaño ojos cielo se soltó del agarre con ambos brazos y regresó a la cocina –Date prisa a buscar tu ropa- lo animó, haciendo señas con las manos. El aludido dio paso atrás -Me voy- salió por la puerta, cerrando con cuidado.

Caminó tranquilamente por las escasas calles hasta su casa, sintiendo de vez en cuando incomodidad en cierta parte de su anatomía _Me pasé esta vez_ suspiró para sí, sonriendo de medio lado _Syuusuke tiene razón…en algunas cosas _rió.

-Vaya, es bastante extraño verte reír, buchou- escuchó una aguda y sarcástica voz conocida, justo al lado suyo, no necesitó voltear para saber quién era –Buenas tardes Echizen- contestó, recobrando la compostura, un poco abochornado por la situación anterior. Ryoma se dio cuenta de la disimulada incomodidad del otro, decidió probar con otra conversación–Buenas- resopló….intentando cambiar el tema de una manera poco práctica.

Tezuka siguió caminando, sin saber realmente si hablarle o no. El pequeño tenista le ahorró la tarea de decidir –Es raro verte a estas horas en otro sitio que no sean las canchas, buchou- comentó caminando con los brazos en ambos bolsillos de su bermuda marrón, combinada con su camiseta manga corta azulada con detalles en rojo y negro -Lo mismo digo Echizen, es raro que no estés entrenando- corroboró algo a la defensiva.

_Buen punto_ dijo para si Ryoma, suspirando –Es cierto, hace poco estaba entrenando en las canchas cerca de los rieles del tren pero Momo-senpai me llamó para…-pensó rápidamente la palabra –almorzar hamburguesas con él- Kunimitsu atrajo su interés en el ínfimo titubeo del menor, haciéndosele muy extraño. Sabiéndose observado el pequeño Echizen bajó su gorra, cubriendo su frente. Tezuka dirigió la mirada al frente, encontrándose con su casa a solo una cuadra de distancia.

-Nos despedimos aquí Echizen- hizo un gesto con la mano y se adentró en su hogar, dejándolo parado en una esquina. Tras dar convencibles excusas, sujetadas por la llamada que había hecho Fuji a sus abuelos la noche anterior, el más joven de los Tezukas explicó su ausencia toda la tarde y noche y pidió permiso para salir esa tarde, permiso que fue concedido por su ya conocida responsabilidad.

Al salir de su casa, unos 15 minutos después, para su sorpresa se encontró a Echizen Ryoma recostado del poste de luz que hacia cruce en la calle que subía por su vecindario. Sin acercarse lo suficiente como para que Ryoma lo notara, observó un momento al chico _Parece que espera a alguien….ese no es el punto importante, lo que me pregunto es ¿por qué justo delante de mi casa? _y no es que le incomodara, o le incumbiera, simplemente se le hacía muy extraño ver a su titular más pequeño en esas partes de Tokio que él no frecuentaba, además no habían grandes comercios cerca de la zona por lo que la idea de compras o diversión no era muy cotizada.

El chiquillo impacientado dejó de mover fastidiosamente su pie, reincorporándose. Tezuka fijó su vista en la calle que daba bajada por su casa, viendo un cuerpo masculino subiendo a trote la colina, haciendo gestos con el brazo…parecían indicar su reloj en la mano izquierda y una media reverencia, similar a las que le dedicaba Syuusuke cuando realmente era algo tonta la razón. El chico mayor llegó sin aliento y sudoroso hasta donde estaba el otro, resguardado bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

-Lamento llegar tarde Echizen- dijo una vez recobrado el aliento. –Siempre llegas tarde, no sé qué tanto te lamentas- respondió restándole importancia, cruzándose de brazos tras la nuca -¡Oye infame! No puedes decir eso cuando tú también te retrasas con frecuencia- le reclamó sin que el otro le prestara mayor atención, encaminándose por la misma vía en la que había venido Kunimitsu.

Los titulares de 1ero y 2do caminaban animosamente, hablando cualquier tontería inaudible para su buchou por la distancia. Al ver sus siluetas desaparecer, se encaminó en la misma dirección de ellos, aun intrigado por sus poco usuales presencias en esos lares. Caminó unos minutos lentamente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su mono verdoso; vio como ambos chicos adoptaban un ritmo de caminata más lento también. Se extrañó. Le puso más trote al paso, sin que fuese muy notorio, los chicos parecieron exaltarse un poco, aumentando también la velocidad, Tezuka arqueó una ceja. Momo se encorvó a nivel del oído de Ryoma y susurró algo, ante el gesto Kunimitsu arqueó la otra ceja.

* * *

><p>-Oye Echizen…nos están siguiendo- dijo en voz baja a su oído, posando indiscretamente su mano en su boca haciendo forma de embudo, dando a entender que ni a esa ínfima distancia el chico podría escucharlo –Sé más discreto ¿quieres? Además, no soy sordo- bufó en voz baja, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. – ¡Puede ser un ladrón!- susurró Takeshi casi exaltado, irguiéndose. -¿Ladrón? No creo, esta zona es sola y tranquila, parece segura- susurró sin bajar la guardia, viendo velozmente a ambos lados, notando que no había nadie por los alrededores. –Por eso mismo es sitio peligroso, porque es solitario y aparentemente seguro…sólo unos idiotas andarían por aquí solos ¡no hay estación de policía cerca!- comentó de igual manera, mareándose con el rápido cambio del campo de visión de sus enloquecidas pupilas azabache.<p>

Ryoma tragó seco. -¿Pero qué razón tendrían para robarnos? No tenemos nada valioso- bajó la cabeza, sintiendo como empezaba a creerse todo el cuento del ladrón –Los ladrones no necesitan razón….No sé, tal vez tu gorra, es muy llamativa- espetó sin elevar la voz -¿Mi gorra? ¡no! ¿qué me dices de tus muñequeras? Son muy caras- cortó, chasqueando la lengua. -¿Mis muñequeras por qué?- se quejó agitando los hombros -¿Y por qué mi gorra?- inquirió dándose vuelta y arrugando la frente. Se detuvieron en seco al escuchar un sonido ahogado de la persona que les estaba siguiendo…algo como una risa.

Tezuka frenó su paso, con una mano en su boca disimulando la gracia –aun presente por su inusual buen humor vespertino- que le causaban esos dos con sus gestos. Se detuvo y se les quedó viendo, observando extrañado como comenzaban a sudar frio _¿En que estarán pensando esos dos? _Se preguntó.

-Echizen- llamó en silencio, totalmente inmóvil, tratando de ver sobre su hombro sin atreverse del todo –Momo-senpai- contestó igualmente, reluciendo el verde de sus pupilas al tenerlas bien dilatadas -…se detuvo- susurró casi inaudible, con un tic en el ojo, Echizen asintió quedamente. Escucharon como se reanudaban los pasos y un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos. -…se está moviendo- chilló el menor, tragando la escasa saliva que le quedaba -…viene hacia acá ¿corremos? ¿lo golpeamos?- apresuró Momo, empezando a temblar -¿Y si está armado?- temió el prodigioso tenista, dedicándole una pesimista mirada.

-Oigan…- escucharon una voz muy cerca de sus espaldas. Gritaron desesperados y salieron corriendo -¡Chicos!- llamó Tezuka, viendo cómo se dirigían a todo dar hacia la casa de Syuusuke, que se encontraba saliendo por el portón en ese momento -¡Cuidado!- gritó sin que lo escucharan a la vez que ambos muchachos gritaban un monstruoso "¡Permiso!", dejándose escuchar un estruendoso choque de tres cuerpos, y unos quejidos de Fuji. Salió corriendo para acortar la distancia y verificar que estaban bien.

El primero en levantarse del suelo fue Momo, sobándose la cabeza, volteando a ver rápidamente la causa de su accidente, reconociendo para su alivio a su superior -¡Fuji-senpai, cuidado, nos persigue un ladrón!- se reincorporó de un salto, preocupando a Ryoma quien se levantó junto con Syuusuke, ambos alterados. -¿Ladrón?- preguntó defensivo, dirigiendo sus peligrosamente afilados ojos zafiro en dirección a la avenida, preparando sus puños para atacar. De igual manera los otros dos optaron posiciones de auto defensa y ataque, esperando a que la silueta se hiciera visible por sobre el montículo desigual que era esa parte de la subida.

Cruzaron miradas y con un asentimiento de Fuji, se prepararon a atacar -¡Ahora!- anunció el mayor, abalanzándose los tres a puño abierto sobre el cuerpo de Tezuka.

#####  
><em>¿Pensaban que a Tezuka no le podía ir peor? ¡No han visto nada! en fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, a partir de ahora, la Strongest comparte protagonismo con los revoltosos ñwñ comentarios, sugerencias, declaraciones de amor -a los personajes, aclaro, como mánager se las haré llegar- lo que sea...pásenlo por escrito XD cuídense!<em>

_Gracias por leer *o*_


	7. Intromisiones

_El cap de hoy es corto, ilógico y bizarro como los otros, pero creo que aun mas x_x Agradezco de verdad los review y lecturas recibidas._

_Sin quitarles más tiempo aquí les va __  
><em>_  
>#####<em>

"Los tres proporcionados y trabajados cuerpos de los jóvenes tenistas, impulsados por una inmensa fuerza centrífuga de opresión y efusividad agresiva hacían que las ropas se agitaran con la corriente de aire que recorría el ambiente, enmarcando con sus agitados cabellos los transfigurados rostros de ira a puño levantado que aplacaban su poder en toda la cara de Tezuka, partiendo en el acto el arco de las gafas, dividiendo los cristales con sus patas a la mitad. La nariz sangrante y maltratada del castaño caían al suelo junto con su rostro….por su aturdida reacción tardía, no pudo evitar golpear el rasposo cemento con toda su cara al siquiera intentar caer de buena forma, adelantando sus manos a su pecho, cosa que le fue imposible; tarde se dieron cuenta los tres hombres que no acababan de golpear a un antisocial como creían…sino que habían golpeado ¡a su capitán! 'Tezuka' gritaron al ausonio, pero el aludido ya no los escuchaba…había caído en el letargo de la inconsciencia.

Horas más tarde, en el hospital, se habían enterado por palabras penosas del doctor, que al haber problemas con la trasfusión de sangre se vieron obligados a postergar la operación hasta nuevo aviso, arriesgándose así a una permanente parálisis facial –los pómulos, párpados y barbilla también habían sido afectados- si no se trataba a tiempo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños oprimidos bajo las caderas….los mismos puños pecadores, escucharon la sentencia del joven tenista: la trasfusión había llegado, pero tarde…lo suficientemente tarde para no poder salvar su rostro, solo pudieron reconstruirlo, dándole una apariencia similar a la de antes pero condenada a tener ¡el ceño fruncido eternamente!"

* * *

><p>-Y eso hubiera pasado si no les hubiese golpeado para detenerlos, chicos- sonreía Fuji con el dedo índice levantado al aire, clara señal de "estar explicando" a los otros dos por qué ahora tenían vendas, curitas y pomadas en las magulladas caras. Se encontraban los cuatro en casa del tensai de Seigaku, sentados en los cómodos sillones azul perlado dispuestos en la sala, quedando Fuji a un lado, Momo y Ryoma al otro, y Tezuka detrás de la mesita de té intermediaria entre el juego de inmuebles.<p>

-Explíquenme de nuevo por qué me querían golpear- dijo autoritariamente Tezuka, dando un sorbo a su café, clavando la mirada en esos dos "intrusos" que habían frustrado sus planes a solas con Syuusuke.

-Ya le dijimos buchou, pensábamos que era un ladrón- repitió por quinta vez Momo, indignado. _¿Qué acaso tengo cara de andar quitando bolsos por la calle? _Pensó reacio, algo ofendido. –Sin ofender buchou- aclaró el chico de cabellos estáticos, tosiendo levemente. –En dado caso que haya sido un ladrón ¿ustedes andan por ahí, atacando al primero que se les acerque a robar? ¿Y si hubiese estado armado?- replicó Tezuka, verdaderamente impacientado por la imprudencia de sus titulares -…te dije que era peligroso- susurró audible Echizen, carraspeando mientras bebía tranquilamente su té -¡¿De qué lado estás?- le reclamó su senpai.

-Y además….Fuji- volteó a ver al aludido –esa historia del hospital no es precisamente una explicación para casi haberles partido la cara con tus golpes- regañó –Eres su senpai, debes velar por el bienestar de tus kohais, aunque estos sean unos desobedientes busca problemas- lo último lo aclaró con una poco sutil indirecta (prácticamente los miraba) –así que no debes golpearlos- concluyó suspirando.

-Pero Tezuka, de no haberlo hecho te hubiesen golpeado a ti- contradijo Fuji, con una expresión algo forzada -¿Y quién fue el que les dijo que me atacaran?- inquirió defensivamente.

-Ese es otro punto- contestó Fuji algo apenado, haciendo molestar a Momo y a Ryoma quienes empezaron a reclamarle su indirecta traición.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Cómo su especial día con Syuusuke había sido trucado vilmente para terminar convirtiéndose en casi un día de convivencia con tres niños revoltosos? Debía admitirlo, sea por diversión o para seguir la corriente, Fuji se rebajaba al nivel de esos dos cuando los tenía cerca, pasando así a ser un tercer "kouhai desobediente y busca problemas".

Sonrió de medio lado sin gracia alguna. Bien sabia 'cómo' habían terminado esos tres gritándose y quejándose el uno del otro en la sala.

/FLASH BACK/

Cruzaron miradas y con un asentimiento de Fuji, se prepararon a atacar -¡Ahora!- anunció el mayor, abalanzándose los tres a puño abierto sobre su cuerpo.

Su más pronta reacción fue abrir los ojos cuan grandes eran, seguidamente afilarlos y posicionar su cuerpo a la defensiva, reposando su peso en el pie izquierdo hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo levemente a un lado, levantando la mano derecha a nivel de su nariz y la izquierda a un lado de sus costillas, ambas con el puño marcado. Divisó entre los contrastes de sombra-luz rostros conocidos: Fuji, Momoshiro y Echizen.

Al parecer, Syuusuke también lo había reconocido, evidenciado por su cara de sorpresa, parpadeó rápidamente y en lo que pareció una milésima de segundo, logró girar el cuerpo de manera vertical, elevando ambos brazos antes doblados y estirándolos para golpear directamente en ambos rostros a los jóvenes que se abalanzaban a su lado; dirigiéndolos en direcciones contrarías para caer en el piso, cayendo él de pie.

-Tezuka ¿tú eres el ladrón?- preguntó incrédulo -¿Ladrón?- respondió de igual forma, Syuusuke arrugó la frente en clara confusión, volteando a ver a los otros que ya se levantaban adoloridos.

-¿Fuji-senpai porque nos golpeaste?- reclamó Echizen sobando la parte lateral de su cabeza -¡¿Tezuka-buchou?- gritó incrédulo Takeshi quien se reincorporaba frotando su nuca, señalándolo acusadoramente -¿Buchou?- corroboró Ryoma, alzando la ceja.

Todos se miraron entre sí, claramente confundidos, sin entender nada.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Con otro suspiro que pareciera haberse convertido en su muletilla de expresión últimamente, volvió a la realidad topándose con la misma trivial discusión. -¿Podrían dejar de pelear por tonterías?- no fue sino otra manera de decir "cállense" con toda la sutileza con que le fue posible por su agotada paciencia. –Estábamos tratando de hacer que Echizen se disculpara contigo buchou- comentó Momo decentemente -¡¿Por qué yo?- interrumpió acalorado –Porque fue tu culpa el hacerme creer que Tezuka-buchou era un ladrón- agarró la cabeza del menor, apretándola con una mano, mientras Ryoma lo halaba por el cuello de la camisa, retorciendo la tela en su mano –Fue tu idea primero- habló entre dientes –Pero tú me convenciste- insistió el chico de los smash.

Kunimitsu aclaró su garganta, soltándose ambos en el acto. –A todas estas ¿Qué hacían por aquí?- preguntó viéndoles fijamente, ambos vestidos con ropa de calle sin ningún implemento deportivo aparente, no parecieran haber quedado para entrenar –Íbamos a comer hamburguesas en el nuevo local aquí cerca- respondió Momo, ya más tranquilo. _¿Nuevo local por aquí? _Se extrañó, cayó en cuenta que hace días veía concurrida la calle hacia abajo, con personas yendo y viniendo, aparentemente ocupadas; sencillamente el no recurría mucho esa calle, prefería dar la vuelta por la casa de Fuji para ir y llegar más directamente a Seigaku. Ahora entendía por qué la extrañeza de verlos por esa zona: cualquier restaurant de comida chatarra debía ser evaluado por sus estómagos.

-Hablando de eso, tengo hambre- dijo Ryoma aburrido, bostezando. Acomodó sus gafas caídas sobre el puente de la nariz y miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las 1:12 pm. –Ciertamente es hora de almorzar- continuó, percatándose que al haberse saltado el desayuno y al ser esas horas y aun no haber comido nada, su estómago estaba reclamando.

-Tengo una idea ¿por qué no vamos a comer todos juntos?- habló Fuji, sonriente, con ambas manos extendidas. Los otros tres muchachos se les quedaron viendo, dos con ilusión y el otro….con disimulado enojo. Rió ante la mirada de su capitán. –Nice idea, Fuji-senpai- sonrió Momo, casi babeando –Cállate, no pronuncias bien el inglés- bufó Ryoma. -¡¿Quieres pelea o qué?- reclamó el de 8vo, empezando a pensar que Ryoma luchaba por ocupar el puesto de Kaidoh en cuanto a provocaciones bélicas.

-Dejen de pelear chicos, y vayamos a comer todos juntos, será divertido- apremió Syuusuke, sonriendo significativamente para Tezuka, el aludido sabía de antemano que todo formaba parte de otra de las tantas pruebas de Fuji _¿Qué será esta vez?_ Se preguntó, casi interesado, correspondiendo la sonrisa con un deje de aprobación.

#####

_¡De verdad gracias por leer hasta aquí - y por comentar-! Un beso y un abrazo a todos los que esperan mi actualización semanalmente, hacen que mi vida diaria tenga un sentido: agregar el cap que viene XD_

_Saben por dónde expresarse, opinar, etc ¡así que háganlo por amor a los fanfics! *u*_

_Si quieren leer algo con más 'acción' si saben a lo que me refiero ¿cierto? XD les invito a leer un one shot en el que comparto autoría  
>se llama <strong>"Vacaciones de verano"<strong> es de la Strongest solamente :P_

_¡Lo pueden conseguir en mi cuenta, espero se animen! _


	8. ¿Observados?

_Este cap tiene cambio de perspectiva entre narraciones, espero se note la diferencia entre ellas y no cause confusión, se viene lemmon, cualquier comentario o sugerencia saben por dónde dejarla n_n_

_#####_

-¿De verdad Fuji-senpai?- preguntó ilusionado el chico de los smash, no tomando molestia en ocultar el brillo ansioso en sus ojos, incómodamente Ryoma bajaba su gorra, le avergonzaba que su senpai fuese tan obvio…aunque su reacción no difería mucho de la otra. –Si Momo, vamos juntos- respondió de buena fe. Echizen resopló –No seas tan desvergonzado Momo-senpai, además no mal interpretes. Él dijo que los podríamos acompañar a comer, no que nos invitaban- fulminándolo con la mirada. Momo pensó dos segundos antes de reaccionar, ciertamente estaba convencido de que su billetera no sufriría daño alguno, aunque por una extraña razón, le molestaba la forma en que su kouhai le hablaba.

Tezuka y Fuji miraban discretamente la escena de esos dos, esbozando pequeñas pero significativas sonrisas _Vaya, quien lo diría…_ pensó para sí el tensai, rompiendo la eminente discusión con una palmada, ambos voltearon a verle por reflejo –Bien chicos, no se peleen, al menos aquí no- resbaló una gota por su nuca –espérenme un momento, debo subir a buscar algo en mi cuarto- con una ínfima seña le indicó a Kunimitsu que debía seguirlo. Fuji subió primero –Voy al baño un momento- sin mucha explicación se levantó de su asiento y cruzando el umbral se dirigió a las escaleras unos minutos después que el castaño.

Fuji realmente entró al cuarto, para sorpresa del mayor que pensaba era solo una mera excusa para dejar la estancia. Él también se dirigió al sitio que había avisado: el baño, sació sus necesidades biológicas y salió, al frente, en la pared contraria a la puerta del cuarto de baño se encontraba recostado el dueño de la casa. En su mano sostenía su billetera aterciopelada azul, Kunimitsu sonrió al notar el color, casi todo lo que al tensai concernía era azul. La voz del aludido lo sacó de su peculiar pensamiento.

-¿No te parece que Echizen está algo huraño hoy?- preguntó en un tono moderado de voz –Siempre tú tan especulante, pienso que simplemente está incómodo por algo- contestó el buchou, confirmando su propio pensamiento cuando estaba con ellos allá abajo. -¿Y ese "algo" que podría ser?- preguntó curvando las cejas, dando un aire de gracioso interés. Los ojos castaños profundo del joven Tezuka se cruzaron con los pozos de agua escarchada que mostraba el otro, sonriente. –Creo que tengo una idea de que podría ser- comentó seriamente, con su tono habitual. Con una pequeña muletilla con la lengua, continuó Syuusuke –Está molesto…porque le arruinamos su cita con Momo- añadió un arco a sus cejas en un gesto suspicaz. Tezuka no dijo nada.

Tras pensar un poco más, un recuerdo reciente acudió a su cabeza -¿Qué acaso ayer no te había llamado Echizen? – le comentó pensativo, algo intrigado, la mirada de Fuji se despreocupó transformándose en una de divertida perversión –Ah, fue cuando me estabas embistiendo ¿no?- muy desvergonzada había sido su respuesta para gusto del otro, aunque a estas alturas de la vida debía de saber que al no haber testigos cerca y sacar a colisión el tema, daba pie a que el castaño mostrara su repertorio de vocablo indecoroso –Ahora que lo recuerdo puede que eso sea alguna de las razones de su incomodidad- continuó, tratando sutilmente de cortar el tema que aún le causaba algo de pudor, Fuji supo interpretar esa evasión así que siguió aludiendo hacia el chico de primero -¿Realmente crees que esté molesto por no haberle atendido? Si de verdad hubiese sido importante nos habría dicho algo ya hace rato- respondió, recobrando la distancia con el otro, cruzando los brazos.

-No lo creo, pero intento encontrar una razón a su aparente nueva rivalidad con Momoshiro- suspiró, algo cansado de sonsacar un tema que no le concernía pero era su kouhai titular, y si por algún estado mental o sentimental llegase a decaer su nivel en las canchas, él se sentiría responsable por haber tenido la oportunidad de evitarlo y no haberlo hecho. -¿No creerás que solo es rivalidad deportiva cierto?- preguntó elocuente Syuusuke –No- respondió con una sonrisa –Reconozco los celos cuando los veo, así que no hay nada más que decir- Fuji rió bajo -¿Eso lo dice un celópata maniaco?- preguntó con un dulce tono de voz, avanzando hacia el otro y cruzando sus brazos por sobre su nuca –No soy tan obsesivo, solo me aseguro- respondió recatando su aparente inocencia, posicionando ambos brazos sobre la espalda baja del genio de Seigaku -¿Asegurarte de qué?- elevándose un poco de puntillas, susurró a sus labios con un aliento profundo e incitante, Tezuka mordió levemente el labio inferior que empezaba a rozar con el suyo, provocándole una sensual risita al ojos azules que lo observaba –Que eres solo mío- dijo triunfante, sin posibilidad siquiera de contestar porque sus bocas se unieron fugases mientras sus manos se recorrían mutuamente.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca de Fuji al sentir como dos grandes y cálidas manos se introducían en la parte trasera de su pantalón y lo acariciaban, no sabía en qué momento Kunimitsu le había desabotonado y bajado el cierre al sacar el cinturón y no es que le importara mucho -¿Aquí y ahora?- preguntó entre cortado y provocativo el chico contra la pared –Si- susurró a su oído para morderlo después, causando un escalofrío en Syuusuke.

-Hay dos personas en la sala- contestó desafiante, probándose a sí mismo las capacidades del otro –Lo sé- contestó con tranquilidad –lo tomaré como un reto- sonrió lujuriosamente, a la vez que caía el pantalón de Fuji al suelo, siendo masajeada su entrepierna –He creado un mounstro bastante ninfómano- gimió en algo que parecía una risa mientras Tezuka introducía su mano por debajo de la tela de su bóxer –No llego a tanto- contestó con un pequeño bufido, arrugando las cejas.

-Eso veremos- siseó con voz grave y marcada, metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa del otro, jugando con sus pezones, el contacto contrastivo de su piel caliente con la fría mano de Syuusuke era excitante. Fuji bajó una mano hasta el pantalón del otro y empezó a desarmarlo, Tezuka acariciaba su cabello lacio delicadamente.

* * *

><p>-Oye Echizen ¿no te parece que están tardando mucho?- comentó fastidiado Momo, rodando el vaso vacío por sobre la mesa a modo de juego. -¿Y yo que sé? Tal vez estén ocupados- respondió sin mucho ánimo, restándole importancia. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar un golpe en la mesa, fijó su sorprendida mirada en su senpai y el puño cerrado sobre el mármol de la mesita –Desde hace rato estás bastante insoportable ¿puedo saber qué diablos te pasa? Pareciera que no te importara nada ni nadie- preguntó irritado, casi molesto, Ryoma tardó unos segundos en recobrar la compostura y una vez lo logró, afiló su mirada vidriosa –Si me importa alguien pero el muy idiota no se da cuenta- resopló cortante, volteando rápidamente su rostro, ocultándolo con la gorra. La actitud evasiva del otro le empezaba a molestar, arrugando el entrecejo y dando vuelta sobre su asiento, estiró su mano hacia él y le quitó la gorra.<p>

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando hables!- gritó, tirando la gorra al suelo, el pequeño titular abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran mirándolo sorprendido….mucho más sorprendido quedó Momo al ver un suave carmesí en sus mejillas. En una fracción de segundo la gorra regresó a su cabeza, dándole la espalda en el acto. Pensamientos atacaban el cerebro de Takeshi; tras un corto e incómodo silencio, se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-

-…- no contestó nada, solo se mantuvo inmóvil. Sin mucha insistencia el otro también se volteó, llegando a sospechar que su compañero le había pegado la fiebre…porque extrañamente también sentía cálidas sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>La boca de Fuji recorría feroz y experta todo el cuerpo de la anatomía masculina de Tezuka, siendo aun así guiado por la afirmante mano del castaño mayor. Lo disfrutaban, tanto uno como otro, se evidenciaba en sus prominentes erecciones y los gemidos que ambos procuraban ahogar antes de salir de la garganta.<p>

La mente de Tezuka se debatía entre "pueden escucharnos" y "quiero más de ti, Fuji" vaya contradicciones le surgen cuando está excitado, pero ¡qué más daba! Lo quería entre sus piernas ya, sin importarle los riesgos…además estaban en casa de Fuji y podían hacer lo que quisieran, o al menos trataba de convencerse de eso para poder darle una razón a lo que estaban haciendo en todo el pasillo del segundo piso.

Cuando Syuusuke sintió que aquellas manos lo empujaban levemente alejándolo del miembro, sabía lo que venía, más aun cuando al sostenerse en pie, Tezuka lo haló hacia él, posicionándolo en su delantera, reposándolo en la pared.

-Ah mmm- los suspiros que tenía contenidos se escaparon melodiosos al momento de sentir la húmeda punta del pene del otro en su anhelante entrada, señal inmediata para seguir con el proceso, valiéndose del líquido pre-seminal como lubricante natural se adentró a paso lento y profundo, acariciando la espalda de Syuusuke para aliviar un poco la incomodidad.

* * *

><p>La tensión en la sala aparentemente se había aplacado, aunque aún residían rastros de hostilidad entre ambos, sólo el sonido de las diversas voces en la televisión se dejaba escuchar entre tanto silencio. Tras mucho pensarlo, se decidió por hablar Momo.<p>

-Tengo mucha hambre, voy a buscarlos para que se apresuren- pese a su voz autoritaria, no podía evitar querer que fuese más una pregunta que una afirmación. Ryoma no contestó a eso, solo respondió sentado como estaba –Hazlo antes de que terminen los comerciales- sin siquiera entender por qué, eso le causó una sonrisa al tenista mayor, al menos parecía que el chico ya no estaba tan molesto con él.

Aun sonriendo, subió con calma las escaleras, ya a mitad de ellas, escuchó farfullos y sonidos 'extraños' que bien podrían salir de una película pornográfica o de terror. Tragó saliva, abriendo expectante los ojos. Empezaba a sentirse nervioso, alentó su paso, pero al inevitablemente seguir subiendo las escaleras los sonidos se hacían más claros -¿Tezuka-buchou?... ¿Fuji-senpai?- llamó en un susurro, inconscientemente temiendo ser escuchado. No obtuvo respuesta, ya casi al borde de la escalera en la esquina de donde provenían los sonidos, por instinto o por astucia, se recostó de la pared extendiendo las manos, apenas moviendo la cabeza; la curiosidad pudo más que su sensatez y tras asomarse un poco por sobre el vértice de la pared blanca, pudo observar como su capitán embestía descontroladamente al ritmo de las caderas de su senpai.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y un rubor quemante cubrió su rostro completo, emitió un chillido de sorpresa que no fue escuchado, ya que seguían muy ocupados en gemir el nombre del otro; se quedó inmóvil, sudando frio, sin poder siquiera voltear la cabeza para dejar de ver….porque no podía dejar de ver. Aun impresionado, no podía evitar empezar a pensar que tal vez….no era tan malo, es decir, el sexo es una actividad natural de los humanos y todos algún día pasan por ello pero… ¿entre hombres estaba bien? _¡Claro que no! _Se reprendió a si mismo ante esos pensamientos…entonces ¿Por qué diablos se sentía….anhelante? Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, logró acumular fuerza para moverse y bajó de puntillas la escalera, aun sudando.

Ryoma seguía viendo la TV, sin fijar realmente ningún canal, solo cambiando desde el mando sin nada que le llamara la atención. Momo estaba en el umbral de la sala, extrañamente nervioso…extrañamente alterado….extrañamente ¿excitado? Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, ocasionando un brusco sonido hueco, llamando la atención del chico televidente -¿Qué haces golpeándote contra la pared?- preguntó con un tono que reflejaba lo absurdo de la acción. –¡Nos vamos de aquí!- gritó, extrañando un poco al chico de la gorra -¿Y qué hay del almuerzo?- inquirió, aun sentado –Comeremos en otra parte- corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo por un brazo, halándolo -¿Qué diablos haces?- interrogó incómodo Ryoma -¡Sólo vámonos!- alzó la voz, aplicando mayor fuerza, el menor forcejeaba y se aferraba al posa brazos del mueble -¡No me iré de aquí sin una explicación!- gritaba, aplicando aún más fuerza en su adolorido brazo. Un grito de placer por parte de Fuji hizo resonancia en los forcejeos de la sala, indicando así la cúspide de su orgasmo.

Los muchachos reaccionaron, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose, Ryoma había dejado de sostenerse lo que fue aprovechado por su compañero para terminar de halarlo y llevarlo hasta la puerta. Tragando saliva y viendo hacia la aparentemente interesante mesa del teléfono, preguntó -¿Ahora si nos vamos?- chasqueó la lengua –Si- respondió en voz baja, cubriéndose con la gorra.

Abrieron la puerta y salieron a prisa, ya después les explicarían algo razonable para su ausencia, mientras Fuji y Tezuka se recomponían del cansancio, el tensai rió -¿Nos habrán escuchado?- lo miró divertido…a Kunimitsu se le fueron los colores, el otro rió aún más ante eso _"¡Maldición! me volvió a joder" _pensó con vergüenza el capitán, reposando una mano en su frente. –No te pongas así, después de todo ya nos vieron- comentó tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros "_¿Qué?" _ahora si se quería morir, lo había sospechado pero pensó que solo sería parte de su trabajosa mente en el momento de hacer el amor con Fuji.

Suspiró. –Fuji, eres demasiado….impredecible-

-SI…a veces, ni yo mismo sé que podría ser capaz de hacer- sonrió, mostrando picardía en sus orbes azules para después enternecer su mirar; esbozó una sonrisa, aun manteniendo su mirada firme –Aun así, debemos tratar de explicarles- le dijo, incorporándose. –Créeme- contestó con voz gruesa –que no querrán saber nada de nada….por ahora- susurró misterioso, con su cara de ángel. Kunimitsu tragó seco. Después volvió a suspirar -¿Sabes? A veces me desesperas- le dijo, tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo –Lo sé- empezaron a recoger sus ropas –Mi deber es hacer que te diferencies de un robot, al menos mientras estés a mi lado- palmeó una mano en su hombro, se dirigió al baño desnudo, Tezuka lo siguió de igual forma, abrazándolo por atrás, besando su cuello en silencio; no necesitaba palabras para que supiera su respuesta, dejó sus lentes sobre el escaparate de los utensilios de baño, y ambos entraron a la tina.

#####

_Faltaba romance por aquí XD se acerca drama en unos pocos episodios mas así que disfruten la calma antes de la tormenta. De verdad espero les haya gustado el lemmon, debido al cambio de escena entre narrativa resultó ser bastante exigente el capítulo, espero haya cubierto sus expectativas. Hice un gran esfuerzo para evitar el OOC excesivo._

_Review's siempre agradecidos y contestados ^^ ¡gracias por leer! cuídense_


	9. Dudas

_En esta parte veremos -como cosa rara- las "espontáneas" discusiones de la Ah-Un, la Strongest tiene poca aparición, pero todo tiene su razón de ser._

_Como siempre se esperan con cariño los reviews, así como les entrego los caps con amor *o*_

_#####_

Sin percatarse, estaban corriendo cuesta abajo como si de ladrones perseguidos se tratase. Al caer en cuenta de lo ridículos que debían verse dos chicos de preparatoria trasteando pasos con cara de trauma psicológico, redujeron drásticamente el paso, aparte claro, estaban ya sin aire. Acuclillado y sudado, el mayor apenas respiraba, Ryoma se encontraba sentado estilo mariposa con la gorra torcida sobre la cabeza, sudado e igualmente jadeante.

-Esto cansa más que un partido de dos horas- rió Momo aun jadeante, adivinando los pensamientos del chico. –Como no podrías cansarte si saliste corriendo despavorido Momo-senpai- contestó tratando de aplicar el tono sarcástico y burlón con el que prácticamente nació, pero aun sus pulmones no le permitían dicha gracia –Mira quién habla, estas igual de agotado que yo- reprochó en un susurro interrumpido, quejándose del latir estrepitoso de su corazón. Con un común acuerdo de callarse la boca y dejar los reclamos para después, se dejaron descansar en una banca de parada de autobús que había un poco más adelante.

El autobús llegó y se fue, dejando pasajeros y un regaño del chofer hacia los muchachos, por usar como silla de parque la parada de usuarios del transporte público. Se levantaron del sitio y siguieron caminando calle abajo, quedando frente al famoso restaurante al cual supuestamente iban a comer con sus senpais del club. Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos completos, haciendo que de estrépito optaran por usar los viejos trucos "distractores" de toda la vida: carraspear, jugar con el pie, voltear a otro lado simulando toser.

-¿Entramos?- se aventuró a decir Ryoma, aun observando lo interesante de la señora del local de al lado barriendo la acera. Momo solo quería llegar a su casa a tomarse un calmante, cambiarse y descargar toda su frustración mental con salvajes partidos callejeros hasta el anochecer…por otro lado, también tenía hambre, un hambre que aparentemente había olvidado tras el 'susto' que se llevó en casa de Fuji.

Un gruñido poderoso y largo fue el "si" del estómago de Takeshi. Sin decir mucho entraron, para fortuna o desgracia de los dos, el local estaba casi vacío a horas del mediodía. Se ubicaron en una mesa cuádruple casi al final, cerca de la barra y la caja registradora, desde allí observaban los anuncios que había a modo de menú, característico de los sitios de comida rápida; para variar un poco la costumbre de hamburguesas, Ryoma pidió alas de pollo fritas con papas fritas y ensalada, y una Ponta; y Momo optó por pedir una pizza con chile picante y un vaso mediano de té frio. El encargado de hacer fila para tomar y llevar los pedidos a la mesa fue Momoshiro tras perder en un sospechoso piedra-papel-o-tijeras que Echizen ganó con mucha facilidad.

* * *

><p>Habían salido del baño hacia una media hora, Syuusuke le prestó una muda de ropa a Tezuka, éste le agradeció con un gesto –Deberías de traer algunas prendas tuyas y dejarlas aquí- le recomendó el tensai tras terminar de vestirse –Para la próxima traeré un bolso con varias mudas y la raqueta- mientras recibía el conjunto que Fuji le pasaba -¿Para que la raquera?- preguntó curioso, mientras se equilibraba en una pierna colocándose el pantalón, sonriendo como característica. -¿Para qué crees que podría usar una raqueta…?- cuestionó inquirente, casi sensual elevando una ceja -…Para muchas cosas…-respondió Fuji, haciéndose idea mental de otras utilidades del mango de la raqueta más allá del ámbito deportivo. –Si….como para defenderme si tres desquiciados me quieren golpear sin razón aparente a plena luz del día- contestó con un sarcasmo afilante, una venita saltó de su cabeza. Fuji rió con ganas -¡Ya entendí! Entonces por favor no la traigas, quiero conservar mi cara en buen estado- simuló un gesto de dolor en su cachete causándole gracia a Tezuka.<p>

Una vez vestidos y dispuestos a bajar a la sala, la voz perteneciente al ojos cielo hizo que Tezuka desistiera momentáneamente de cruzar la puerta -¿No deberíamos de llamarles y explicarles lo que pasó? O al menos quedar con ellos para hablar directamente- Kunimitsu sonrió para sí, identificando en aquel tono casual y común del muchacho, la responsabilidad que como senpai sabía que tenía, aunque la mayoría de las veces la escurría por la tangente con cualquier travesura o picardía; extrañado, pero también orgulloso del interés de Syuusuke, le respondió como el capitán que era –Lo mejor por ahora es esperar a que vuelva a darse la oportunidad de encontrarnos y que ellos tomen la iniciativa, si los buscamos ahora podrían repelernos y no llegaríamos a nada- la respuesta seria pero efectiva, le recordó a Fuji que estaba con su Buchou tomando acciones para corregir su complejo de exhibicionista, pensando cómo alguien normal, sabía que podría ocasionarle serios traumas a sus kohais. Suspiró como rara vez hacía.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no se me da bien esto de deber explicaciones- sonrió, liberando de sus hombros sus propias tensiones. Kunimitsu cerró los ojos a forma de afirmación, saliendo de una vez por la puerta, anunciando tranquilamente una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía -¿Salimos a comer?-

-Si- bastó escuchar para bajar las escaleras.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que deberíamos llamarlos?- abordó el tema después de muchos silencios pausados, atragantos de comida en intentos de decirlo, y poco sutiles desviaciones de tema. La pregunta tenía una respuesta claro estaba, pero por más que pensara el chico Echizen no se decidía…además, si quien los vio fue Momoshiro, no entendía por qué su opinión o su presencia eran necesarias. <em>Oh claro, no se atreve a encararlos solo, cobarde Momo-senpai<em> rió ante su propio pensamiento, a sabiendas que no era del todo cierto y que solo representaba una excusa para encubrir parte de la aparente responsabilidad que sentía de la situación.

-No sé, tal vez ellos deberían- pensó rápidamente la palabra –buscarte- contestó al fin, saliendo del todo de su absorbente pensamiento. Momo lo observaba, Ryoma le devolvía la mirada que extrañamente seria le mostraba, pero la suya no era igual, sarcástica sí, pero pensativa por igual…pensaba en cómo habría reaccionado si hubiese sido él quien los hubiera visto, escuchado… ¿Qué hubiera hecho? ¿correría? ¿gritaría? ¿se quedaría callado e inmóvil, incapaz de girar los ojos?... ¿pensaría en alguien en ese momento? Sacudió la cabeza antes de lograrse completar el impulso que formaría una respuesta a su última pregunta. –Tal vez sea lo mejor, además, no me siento en capacidad de enfrentarlos- respondió sin muchos ánimos el mayor, correspondiendo en pequeña parte la formulada auto-excusa de su compañero: admitía que no podía solo, o al menos era otra manera de voltear el contexto y hacerse valer, pensaba Echizen.

-Hay una manera de comprobar si eres o no capaz de encararlos- comentó tranquilo el pequeño, recostándose de la silla con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, usando su característico tono 'retante' -¿Cómo?- preguntó interesado Momo, con un brillo de temor en los ojos –Intenta llamarlos, aunque no hables, es una manera de saber si puedes o no- le explicó, poniéndose nervioso a intervalos de tanto ver la ansiedad en los ojos contrarios. Ante la respuesta del chiquillo tenista, el mayor desposó ambos brazos de la mesa y se sentó, suspirando. –Dejé mi móvil en casa, y no tengo monedas para llamar de un público- comentó casi aliviado, aunque desilusionado.

-Tengo mi móvil, puedes usarlo- le entregó el celular, Takeshi lo vio, perdiéndose por un momento entre las teclas con números y letras –El número está en la lista de contactos, solo búscalo- avisó Ryoma al ver que el joven despeinado no se movía, éste tragó forzoso al encontrar ambos nombres en la agenda. Dudándolo un momento, pero con suficiente impulso para actuar sin pensar, presionó sobre la tecla "call" el nombre de "Tezuka-buchou" que aparecía en pantalla; recibiendo como respuesta una voz femenina mecanizada, muy formal, que le anunciaba que su saldo de llamada era insuficiente para realizar cualquier intento de comunicación hablada o escrita

-No tienes saldo- reprochó Momo, dejándole el teléfono en manos –Es imposible, compré la tarjeta hace poco- contestó incrédulo, marcando el comando de teclas que solicitaría un mensaje con la cantidad de saldo disponible, arrugó el entrecejo al ver que rayaba los números redondos. -¿Últimamente has llamado a alguien?- preguntó el mayor, dándole la idea de revisar la lista de llamadas hechas recientemente, encontrándose repetidas veces el nombre "Fuji-senpai" -¿A quién llamaste hace rato cuando te presté el teléfono?- interrogó el dueño del móvil, claramente disgustado. Al ver su expresión, su senpai frunció el ceño en una mueca de disgusto -¡Oye! ¡Yo no te gasté el saldo!- se defendió antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo.

-No te estoy culpando, sólo dime a quien llamaste- cortó suspirando cansado, mirándolo con fastidio –A Tezuka-buchou- respondió con una mueca de sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos. _Qué extraño, aquí marca Fuji-senpai_ pensó, accediendo al menú detalles de la llamada comprobó que la misma fue realizada hace dos días, él no recordaba haberlo llamado entonces, además, el horario era de entrada la noche.

-A menos que haya sido…- sorprendió a Momo con una alteración en su voz, modificando su rostro a uno de comprensión absoluta _¿Habrá alcanzado la iluminación? _Se preguntó tontamente el otro, recordando en una revista que había leído, la imagen de un monje budista con una expresión similar claro, que era calvo, rió al imaginarse a su amigo sin un solo cabello en la cabeza.

-¡Karupin!- dijo a sí mismo, suspirando frustrado -¿Qué pasa con el gato? ¿Alcanzó la iluminación?- bufó sin pensar lo que decía, aun sin abandonar del todo el recuerdo del artículo impreso -¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿De qué iluminación hablas? Estoy refiriéndome al celular- reprochó Ryoma, viéndole con una cara que aclaraba, había hecho un comentario ridículamente absurdo -¿Qué tiene que ver el gato con el teléfono? ¿Qué acaso lo tomó para llamar a la gata de la esquina?- hizo muecas felinas, creando un teatro mental de una salida a la luz de la luna…y sardinas en lata por doquier -¿Qué tan tonto puedes ser? Karupin había estado jugando con mi teléfono anteayer, de seguro presionó las teclas- contestó –Así que el gato te gastó el saldo…que idiota, por eso no tengo mascotas- comentó de brazos cruzados, exasperando al muchacho con su impasible calma –No tienes mascotas por descuidado, se te morirían en días o huirían de tu casa- dijo burlonamente

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡Claramente podría cuidar de cualquier animal! Y no de uno ¡de varios también!- retaba, parándose copiosamente, aprisionando la mano sobre la mesa, con el puño alzado en su usual pose de pelea cuando perdía la paciencia con Kaidoh –Imposible, no te soportarían- contestaba restándole importancia haciendo un gesto burlón con los brazos al hombro -¡Claro que no!- gritaba con una vena en la cabeza, claramente picado por los comentarios de su kouhai encorvó su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con Echizen, a nivel de su barbilla, el aludido solo se limitaba a reír sarcásticamente, finalizando con su muletilla la "pelea" que había iniciado el mayor –Mada mada dane- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño, dejándolo crispado y solo.

Al saberse invisible a través de las paredes del cuarto de baño, mirándose al espejo notó un suave rubor en sus mejillas, se retiró la gorra y la dejó en la pieza de mármol que encajaba los lavamanos en fila horizontal. Se lavó el rostro y las manos, secándose con toallas de papel…._Muy cerca…_ suspiró para sí, desechando el trozo de pliego.

#####  
><em>No se sorprendan si la Ah-Un sale mucho últimamente...es que los chicos se han ganado un espacio en mi corazoncito desde que empecé a escribir de ellos *o* igualmente son pareja secundaria, así que no se preocupen, todo está relacionado con la Strongest que no ha perdido su propósito de ser -u-<em>

_Espero les haya gustado el cap, cualquier duda, sugerencia, carta bomba o tomatazo saben por dónde pasarlo._

_Ja ne~_


	10. ¿Los espiamos?

_-w- estoy de paso y les dejo el cap 10 XD esta parte será únicamente de los muchachos de la Strongest que tenían tiempo sin hacer su debut individual u_u Los de la Ah-Un estarán sentados tras bambalinas jugando cartas, esperando que sea su turno después de las fiestas de Año Nuevo.  
>Por cierto, algo tarde pero ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ya que estamos, también les deseo un próspero y mejor Año Nuevo<em>

_Empezamos con el drama en el fic, el aire se tornará un poco "pesado" pero hago todo mi esfuerzo para mantener esa 'comedia' que caracteriza la historia x.x espero mis esfuerzos valgan la pena T_T no sé si pueda actualizar la primera semana de enero, en todo caso sería después de Reyes.__  
><em>_#####_

Llevaban rato indecisos, sentados en una pequeña banca –que a Tezuka se le hacía más la idea de que era un banco de línea de autobús- frente al restaurant que habían mencionado sus compañeros tenistas cuando estaban en casa de Fuji; y donde ellos se encontraban. -¿Puedes darme una razón por la cual estamos sentados aquí?- suspiró Tezuka, recargando el peso de sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos, semi encorvado para evitar forzar mucho la espalda (cual viejo)

-Ya te dije, vinimos a comer- respondió sin perder su sonrisa –No nos veo comiendo- aluyó el capitán algo seco, obviando que no podían comer en plena calle en una banca de transporte público –y eso también te expliqué porque- siguió hablando sin quitarle la vista aparentemente distraída, a la modesta edificación del frente que era reconocida por cualquiera que la viera como "restaurant de comida chatarra" –Y es precisamente eso lo que no entiendo- posó su mano sobre el puente de su nariz, retirando los lentes y masajeando su entrecejo. Syuusuke abrió los ojos lentamente, y con la misma calma y seriedad que cargaba hace rato le dijo –Tezuka…¿que no entiendes de algo tan sencillo como espiar?- por la manera en que se expresó, pareciese que estuviera explicando algo tan elemental como que se camina por el rayado peatonal, o que se coloca los calcetines antes que los zapatos.

-Precisamente es _eso _lo que no comprendo, para empezar ¿por qué estamos espiando?- susurró, casi avergonzado de decir en alto que se estaban yendo por el retrete los buenos valores del respeto a la privacidad que le habían inculcado –No lo veas como _"espiar" _, trata de interpretarlo como…- Syuusuke buscaba la palabra, rascando su barbilla con precisión -..Como _"_vigilar el sendero de nuestros kouhais para evitar que se descarrilen en las travesías de la vida"- recitó casi convencido de que sería la única manera de meterse en la cabeza que _no_ estaba espiando a sus compañeros de equipo. Fuji sonrió, casi en risa, eso parecía una frase sacada de la parte trasera de la caja de un cereal…se preguntaba si Tezuka comía cereal…. tragó saliva para pasar con ella la vocecita chillona que le saldría si hablaba en ese momento. –La verdad no, iba a decir "como una expedición urbana" pero tu filosofía también es…adecuada- nunca lograría entender como su buchou le trataba de encontrar el lado productivo a todo, sin darle vuelta al cinismo, pero no podía negar que de vez en cuando, si se aplicaba.

Tezuka levantó la ceja, a sabiendas que las intenciones del otro tras esa sonrisa eran burlescas -¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto "expedición"? no veo ningún animal por aquí- inquirió con la mirada un "_tonto" _que tenía atragantado en la garganta con ganas de salir –Pues yo si veo dos parientes de animales- suspiró y señaló con el índice, el sitio donde hace rato tenían ubicados a Momoshiro y Ryoma, divisándolos a lo lejos. Bien, debía darle puntos a favor por eso…para Kunimitsu, la manera en que engullían –no se aplicaba el término "comer"- esos dos, si podía ser catalogada como 'de animales'. –Independientemente de su degradante manera de comer, no es razón para estar vigilando sus actividades fuera del club- la forma en que los mirabas claramente reflejaba que daba hasta pena ajena el simple hecho de ser su capitán -¿o acaso vas a hacer un informe de "que no hacer en público"?- sin intenciones de ser sarcástico, no pudo evitar que el fastidio se le colara en la pesadez que cargaba encima, estaba harto de un día tan ajetreado.

-No haré un informe de eso, pero podría hacer uno de cómo reaccionan las jóvenes mentes ante impulsos sexuales tan cercanos- contestó suavemente, expresando de una burlona forma que podría empezar a interesarse por 'observar' las consecuencias del exhibicionismo en sus compañeros de equipo. Kunimitsu simplemente volteó los ojos con disimulo _Retorcido _se quejó para sus adentros, colocando de nuevo las gafas en su lugar. Después de pensarlo un poco, sonrió jactante.

-¿Debería tomar esto como una retorcida manera de demostrar tu preocupación y responsabilidad por tus acciones?- preguntó seriamente, mirando hacia los ojos azules que se habían mostrado como reacción al cuestionamiento. Fuji lo pensó un segundo. -¿Acaso piensas que soy tan infantilmente irresponsable?- la voz le salió más seca de lo que pretendía, y aunque disimulado con su sonrisa, su ceño no pudo evitar cuartearse un poco; no hacía falta pensar mucho para entender que estaba empezando a molestarse. No quería admitirlo, pero él también estaba molesto, y sabía bien contra _quien_ iban dirigidas esas rabietas, por suerte para ambos, había recuperado un poco su autocontrol perdido esa mañana y no permitiría que por hablar de mas, terminaran en una discusión.

-No es eso, sé que no eres tan tonto, pero últimamente tus acciones dan mucho que pensar y por eso me preguntaba que podría estar pasando por tu mente en este momento- _porque de verdad, no estoy entendiéndote nada en estos días_ quería agregar, pero ya era suficiente la puntada que le había tirado, si, era cierto que quizás había soltado más de lo que debía o que tal vez no lo había expresado como era pero si algo había aprendido de Fuji de un tiempo para acá…era que mejor se debían aclarar las cosas directamente. En los ojos de Syuusuke se observaba que estaba enojado, tal vez molesto, pero no de una manera absorbente, también se le veía pensativo. Tezuka igualmente estaba algo aireado, pero expectante a la respuesta del otro.

Un silencio algo incómodo se formó entre los dos, solo interrumpido por el bullicio cotidiano de una calle concurrida. Kunimitsu no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta que se había dado el lujo de dejar a un lado su paciencia y dejar escapar una tirria que lo tenía estresado desde hace rato, y Syuusuke menos era ingenuo como para no saber que se había pasado de la raya, queriendo o no, en su plan de 'desequilibrar' al buchou…lo único que lo tenía preocupado era _cuanto_ del límite de esa línea había excedido. Los cabellos castaños bronce de Fuji ondearon al levantarse del asiento, cogiendo por sorpresa a Tezuka que lo miraba fijo esperando alguna palabra, o quizás un gesto en forma de respuesta.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos en que esos dos no cambien sus actitudes con nosotros ¿o no?- contestó con una voz algo tiesa, enfocando con la mirada que el tema no iba a terminar en ese punto pero tampoco en ese lugar. El buchou de Seigaku captó la indirecta, estando de acuerdo en que esa clase de asuntos era mejor tratarlos en la privacidad del hogar, y que por el momento, habían ciertas responsabilidades que atender. Se colocó en pie él también, sacudiendo un poco su camisa. –Tienes razón, debemos primero aclarar la situación con esos dos, no quiero que anden por ahí pensando que somos unos pervertidos- comentó de una manera que no pretendía ser graciosa, pero que al otro se le hizo muy divertida, al ver que sin intención le había hecho sonreír, correspondió el gesto, aplacando un poco los malos ánimos -¿Sabes Tezuka? La palabra "pervertido" adquiere un nuevo nivel de definición cuando sale de tu boca- cerró los ojos y formó de nuevo el siempre presente semblante sereno, desplazando de su mente por un momento, la imperante conversación que tendría con su pareja, poniendo todo su empeño en aclarar las cosas sin que llegaran a turbarse sus intenciones. -¿Y qué definición es esa?- elevó la ceja algo precavido, a la espera de cualquier otra invención que podría lanzar el otro –Sería…algo imperante, casi legal- curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que para nada pretendía ser sana, rozando su dedo índice sobre la barbilla del castaño mayor, éste parpadeó un poco ante lo inesperado de la escena que mostraban esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes en su presencia.

-Vamos, tenemos que entrar- interrumpió Fuji los pensamientos algo exagerados que tenía el contrario en ese momento, empezando por comenzar a formular que quizá la conversación se postergaría un poco desde el momento de llegar a la casa. El tensai se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al restaurant, dejando al joven de cabellos castaño casi miel con sus inescrupulosas reflexiones _Definitivamente, Syuusuke puede ser tan elocuente e inesperado que haría olvidar a cualquiera con una simple mirada, el hecho de estar enojado con él_ dio inicio a los pasos que lo llevarían al lado del tenista titular, llegando brevemente a la entrada del local.

_Qué bueno que, con respecto a él, yo no soy cualquiera_ esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, bastante significativa si se le emparejaba con su semblante serio.

#####

_Bien, lo admito...me encanta poner a prueba a Tezuka, es casi un fetiche *o* si yo fuera Fuji ya estaría presa XD espero haya sido de su agrado -y entendimiento- el inicio de la "parte crítica" del fic u_u comentarios siempre bien recibidos *u*_


	11. Aún falta mucho para ambos

_Hola ¿me extrañaron? (público: si!) público mentiroso¬¬ en fin...me amarán (o me querrán menos) después de este cap. buajaja vale decir que lo escribí en uno de esos "momentos" donde las mujeres somos demasiado "fresas"...saben, esos estúpidos romanticismos que salen del aire de repente, y duran 15 minutos -_-U en mi caso fue así, y salió esta discordia (?) _

_Fans de la Ah-Un (y las no tan fans) espero disfruten el cap y expresen su opinión con muchos review e iconos gráficos *o* _

_#####_

Entraron al restaurante, ambos vestidos de jean y camisetas casuales, la de Fuji algo llamativa por los colores pasteles que tenía, la de Tezuka, sombríamente discreta como siempre. Al saber ya en qué parte del local se encontraban los muchachos, optaron por ir al lado contrario pero de manera diagonal, para poder vigilarlos desde una esquina desapercibida. Kunimitsu observó que no había personas uniformadas fuera de la barra, por lo que dedujo que no habría meseros que atendieran directamente las mesas, vio una pareja haciendo fila tras la caja y observando el "menú" de neón y plástico que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Empezaba a comprender el 'occidental' sistema de atención al cliente que ofrecían esa clase de lugares.

-¿Qué vas a querer? Iré a hacer la fila- anunció Fuji ya de pie al lado de Tezuka, sin dejar de mirar las luces de la barra contestó algo vacilante –Algo que no tenga tanta grasa y frituras, y mucho menos condimentos- procuró que su voz sonara pacífica, pero una pequeña venita apareció sin avisar tras su cabeza; escuchó la conocida risita de su compañero y dirigió su vista hacia él, una gota reemplazó el espacio de su evidente enojo al observar a Syuusuke con una gorra de mecánico al estilo Mario* y un bigote obviamente falso, de color negro estilo Luigi*

-….¿puedo preguntar qué rayos…?- no le salía la oración que tenía en mente, realmente no quería preguntar pero lo absurdo de su situación era insoportable, ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida si Fuji seguía dándole esas sorpresas estrepitosas -¿Esto?- señaló a la vez la gorra y el bigote, consiente claramente que sólo "eso" ocasionaría tal cara de trauma en Tezuka –Son una gorra de mecánico y un bigote falso- sonrió, curvando así el bigote torcido, una gota más bajó por la cabeza del otro.

-Eso puedo saberlo con sólo mirar, preguntaba _por qué rayos_ estas usando eso- estaba empezando a pensar que en cuanto regresaran al club el lunes, le mandaría a correr hasta que no pudiera ponerse en pie el resto del día. –Ellos están cerca de la barra, así que si me acerco mucho me verán, para evitar riesgos me disfracé de una manera tan obvia que nadie sospecharía que soy yo- alzó el pulgar y con un extraño acento intentando ser italiano, pronunció su nombre–_'Syuusuke'-_ el castaño mayor retiró sus lentes, y se frotó casi con furia el entrecejo, torciendo la boca entre risa y enojo.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- una vez calmado, señaló el periódico doblado que el tensai se había sacado del bolsillo de la chaqueta y dejado en la mesa –De una tienda de cosplay, en realidad eran para Yuuta pero nunca accedió a usarlos, por más amenazas y chantajes que probé- comentó con total normalidad, encogiendo los hombros, Kunimitsu alzó una ceja –No preguntaba por eso, sólo quería saber dónde tenías el periódico, no te lo había visto- esperó la respuesta absurda del chico –En el bolsillo de la chaqueta, bien doblado, para que no estorbara cuando me quitaras la ropa- sonrió jactante, sabiendo que era un tanto perturbante para él su respuesta; para su sorpresa el de lentes no se inmutó.

-Tampoco pregunté por eso, ¿podrías dejar un poco la costumbre de evadir las preguntas con respuestas fuera de lugar?- su voz era usualmente seria, no parecía molesto, pero sabía que se estaba conteniendo otra vez, lo observó por un momento –Dime algo Tezuka… ¿realmente son tan importantes estas preguntas como para responderlas en serio?- engravó un poco el tono, abriendo los ojos, dejando ver esos aun agitados orbes azules; no reaccionó, solo dejó que continuara hablando. –Sabes que cuando de verdad se amerita, respondo seriamente, y me parece que eso debo guardarlo para cuando todo esto termine- su común sonrisa parecía no combinar con sus afilados párpados, acomodó su gorra sobre la cabeza –Además aún no hemos llegado a casa…Voy a comprar- avisó al darse vuelta, con la voz aun algo áspera, volviendo a su usual "rostro".

El capitán solo le vio alejarse dándole la espalda, nunca se sintió tan confundido como en ese momento, sabía que su rostro no lo demostraba como el de Fuji, pero también estaba molesto y frustrado…quizás un poco preocupado. Una incómoda sensación en su pecho le advertía que algo estaba por romperse dentro de él...si es que ya no se había roto.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo que Fuji-senpai y Tezuka-buchou están aquí?- alterado como estaba, tenía a Echizen colgando de su hombro tratando de cubrirle la boca con su mano -¡Ya te dije que bajes la voz!- reprendió el menor, aplicando fuerza para agachar a su senpai a su altura –Ellos no deben enterarse que sabemos que están aquí- susurró observando de reojo a su senpai de tercero extrañamente vestido en la fila de la caja. Ambos se volvieron a sentar aparentando normalidad –No sé por qué estén aquí pero llevan rato viéndonos desde afuera- se acercó un poco a él en actitud de secreteo, apoyándose sobre la mesa –Oye Echizen ¿qué acaso eso no es más obvio que gritar?- recriminó, señalando su posición de secreto a voces, al percatarse de la corta distancia que lo separaba del rostro de su senpai, se sentó de estrépito –Entonces mueve la silla, no llego hasta allí aquí sentado- sonaba totalmente natural, extrañado de no mostrar la sorpresa que le había causado la inconsciente brevedad de distancia. Como le indicó, movió el objeto de cuatro patas un poco hacia la derecha, dándole la espalda a Fuji (antes estaba de lado a su perspectiva) -¿Qué hacemos ahora? Tal vez quieran hablar con nosotros- preguntó Momo tembloroso, encorvando su espalda para tratar de ocultar su cabeza entre sus hombros –No lo sé, pero no puedo pensar nada bueno si se están escondiendo detrás de un periódico arrugado y usando un ridículo disfraz- bufó, olvidando por un segundo su preocupación -¿Crees que vengan por nosotros para arrastrarnos a su oscuro y pequeño mundo perverso?- susurró asustándose de su propia idea.<p>

-No son cucarachas ¿sabes? Además si sus intenciones fuesen hablarnos lo habrían hecho hace tiempo, pero en lugar de eso sólo estaban sentados en la parada de autobús y ahora sólo se aglomeran en una mesa lejana con extraños accesorios de cosplay y un viejo periódico- observó que su senpai disfrazado llevaba las bandejas a la mesa del fondo _Ya sé desde donde nos ven _pensó, escudriñando su mirada para ver más lejos -¿Qué quieres decir entonces?- salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como lo tomaban por el antebrazo y lo agitaban –Creo que nos están espiando- detuvo con su muñeca el brusco agarre de Takeshi y lo miró con seriedad.

El otro también procuró enseriarse -¿Por qué nos estarían espiando?- lo soltó y se calmó, bajando la voz –No sé, normalmente no harían eso...al menos no Tezuka-buchou- comentó más para sí que en respuesta a la interrogante de su amigo, con su dedo índice apoyado en la barbilla, se esforzaba en encontrar alguna razón, motivo o circunstancia que llevara a sus dos compañeros titulares a seguirlos en su habitual salida con Momo-senpai _¡¿Salida?_ Se sorprendió al caer en esa conclusión algo comprometedora, sus orbes verdes olivo evidenciaban el inesperado desenlace en el que había caído, algo debía de mostrar su rostro que provocó en su compañero una interrogante y ansiosa mirada -¿Qué pensaste? ¿Ya sabes por qué nos persiguen?- sus abiertos ojos eran un tanto incómodos al estar fijos y expectantes en el pequeño –Ah...creo que…- realmente había desviado la dirección de su análisis sin llegar a una contestación, así que no sabía que podría decirle….sólo con un recuerdo cómo base pudo hablar –Tal vez intentan explicarnos lo que viste, aunque creo que ya sabemos que es- susurró desviando la mirada, algo avergonzado de recrear "ese" sonido que le convenció de alejarse corriendo de aquella casa.

Tan sonrojado y azorado como él, estaba Momoshiro, recostado de la silla tercamente, como un niño frustrado -¿Y qué diablos piensan decirnos? ¿nos van a dar una charla de sexualidad o qué?- bufó de medio lado. Ryoma simplemente no sabía que responder a ello…de por él ser, prefería que todo se quedara como estaba y olvidar lo que habían visto, hacer como que nunca pasó y evitar agravarse la vida solo por estar en un sitio equivocado en un momento equivocado.

-No sé, y la verdad no estoy interesado- relajó sus contraídos hombros y se recostó de la silla, bajando la gorra a nivel de su nariz -¿Cómo que no estás interesado?- reprochó el mayor, doblando los brazos sobre su pecho, el chico sólo emitió un monosílabo. -¿Qué acaso no quieres que nos aclaren la situación?- preguntó Momo, arqueando la ceja –Es decir, qu- fue interrumpido por la baja pero firme voz del chico -¿Qué quieres que te aclaren? ¿acaso no es obvio lo que pasó haya adentro? ¡no te hagas el tonto, sabes lo que viste!- se volvió a mover inquieto sobre la silla, sentándose derecho de nuevo, el usual y enérgico mono de los smashs estaba callado, pensativo y no respondía a las provocaciones del otro…al contrario de él, el prometedor o´chibi estaba alterado, podría decirse que molesto e incómodo.

-¿Acaso no quieres…- formuló la pregunta al aire, captando la atención del otro quien se subió la gorra para verle directo -…no quieres…- repitió su pregunta, dirigiendo sus violáceos ojos a los verdosos contrarios, con una seriedad que solo mostraba en los partidos importantes -...saber por qué hicieron eso?- y terminó de hablar. Expectante, esperando la reacción del chico. En primera instancia bufó nervioso, riendo, cubriendo su sonrisa burlona con su mano para acallar un poco su inquieta risa hasta que unas incómodas lagrimillas se acumularon en sus párpados, limpiándolas con sus dedos. Momo arrugó el entrecejo, pero no hizo mayor acción ante eso, ese hecho bastaba para demostrar que hablaba en serio…muy en serio.

No quería ¡Por Dios que no quería! tomarse en serio la situación… lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer es _su_ problema ¿no? Ya son bastante grandes para tomar conciencia de sus acciones y el que sean voyeristas o exhibicionistas o ¡lo que fuesen! eso no le incumbía. La única relación que tenía con ellos era bilateralmente social "Senpai-Kouhai" "Compañeros de equipo-integrante del equipo" "1er año de Seigaku-3er año de Seigaku" ¡No había más! ¿Entonces por qué diablos Momoshiro se interesaba tanto en saber? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué tenía que involucrarlo?

Los miles de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la cabeza del menor le obligaron a tranquilizarse, con una expresión contraída y con el rostro entre ambas manos, sostenía su cabeza, tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacía, se le caería por el peso que recién adquiría.

-¿Cuál es tú interés Momo-senpai?- la voz le salió apenas en un hilo audible, pero claro, sin vacilación o temblor, cruzó sus manos bajo su barbilla apoyándose de ellas.

Silencio. No obtuvo respuesta al momento, pero pudo apreciar en los contrariados ojos del otro que estaba pensando muy profundamente. Su rostro se torcía en muecas de disgusto, miedo, enfado; una gama de matices que evidenciaban que fuera lo que fuera que estaba analizando…aparentaba no ser demasiado bueno.  
>Se detuvo, las expresiones casi convulsivas que le habían hecho hasta sudar, se detuvieron en una seria, pero relajada. Ryoma tragó.<p>

-Quiero saber cómo se siente el tener una pareja…- salió la respuesta firme, sin retrasar la continuación de la misma aun sin hacer una gran pausa –del mismo sexo- terminó la frase dudando si dejarla salir intacta a cómo la tenía en mente, sin embargo se decidió a decirlo todo sin darle más vuelta. El chico sólo atinó a levantarse de golpe de la silla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin emitir sonido alguno….lo miró fijamente, buscando la absurdamente remota posibilidad de que todo fuera una broma, buscando rastro burlón en esos sinceros ojos que le indicaran que era víctima de alguna cruel y retorcida jugarreta.

-¿Hablas enserio?- se escapó de sus labios una pregunta que no se había formulado, pero le inquietaba en sus adentros…tenía miedo, estaba confundido, pero por una extraña razón quería escuchar lo que aún tenía que decirle el joven frente a él, porque notaba que aquellas palabras solo eran el principio de algo más grande acumulado entre su garganta y boca.

-Me gustas Echizen Ryoma- sonrió, ablandando su mirada, mostrando un leve sonrojo que no disminuía su seriedad en las palabras. Las manos del pequeño tenista temblaron como si hubiese recibido en la raqueta un pesado Top Spin de un fuerte enemigo…pero su corazón estaba tranquilo. Su rostro tornó a su normal mueca relajada, con su infaltable sonrisa socarrona y sarcástica, de esas que le mostraba constantemente.

-Mada mada dane- respondió sin que por ello la frase sonara burlona, dándose vuelta para salir del sitio. Algo en su actitud le dio a entender a Takeshi que aquello no era una respuesta, sino una aclaratoria…pero fuese lo que fuese, no estaría satisfecho hasta escucharlo de su boca. Se levantó igualmente y corrió hacia la salida, el chico estaba sentado en la parada de autobús.

-¿Qué significa eso?- interrogó, algo nervioso y ansioso de saber la respuesta. -¿No sabes japonés o qué?- rió resoplando, Momo solo se sonrojó avergonzado y molesto ¡le estaban tomando el pelo! Y de la peor forma en el peor momento -¡¿Te estás burlando de mi o qué?- explotó, sosteniendo por el cuello de la camisa al chico, elevándolo a un punto donde solo el extremo del zapato rozaba el suelo pavimentado. Al instante Ryoma se sorprendió un poco, cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una relajada y comprensiva, aguda. El mayor arqueó la ceja interrogante. Un deje de perversión en la sonrisa de Echizen alertó al otro a precaverse…pero muy tarde reaccionó.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía los delgados labios de su kouhai sobre los suyos, la sombra traslucida que cubría sus rostros era causada por la tela de la gorra de Ryoma ¡se estaban cubriendo! Desde fuera debía de verse hasta cómico… ¡pero que importaba! de la sorpresa soltó la camisa y pasó al júbilo, sólo sus labios se rozaban pero era suficiente para hacerle vivir 100 años más. Con cierto temor a sobrepasarse y ser rechazado, aventuró su lengua a tantear y sentir aquellas finas líneas carmesí descubriendo que la del otro buscaba hacer lo mismo, ambas intrépidas se encontraron, separándose casi inmediatamente cuando el desnivel de estaturas (Ryoma estaba de puntillas) fue demasiado para los pies del pequeño tenista.

Con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, el rostro de Takeshi parecía ardiente en fiebre, muy distinto al delicado rubor que adornaba las suaves mejillas del otro, contrastando sus grandes y agudos ojos. -¿Qué…que fue eso?- preguntó atónitamente encantado, cuestionándose sobre la realidad de ese hecho –Un beso- respondió tranquilamente, casi con aburrimiento -¿Quieres que te explique qué es eso?- inquirió, colocando sus manos tras la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo con su gorro. – ¡O-oye!- se quejó al sentir como su fiel compañera era extraída de su usual lugar en su cabeza -¿Qué haces?- exigió saber qué diablos quería con su gorra –Viendo tu cara avergonzada ¿te lo explico también?- respondió con ironía divertida, girando el objeto con un dedo aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas que le favorecía.

-¡Dame mi gorra!- gritaba avergonzado, procurando no alborotar mucho el ambiente pero exasperándose de quedar en evidencia lo mucho que había disfrutado aquel contacto. -¿Por cierto, donde aprendiste a besar así?- cuestionó pensativo Momo, dándole una brecha para que la gorra le fuese arrebatada de un salto. Una vez acomodada sobre su cabellera, optó por su estrafalaria postura de presumido y enano –No eres la primera persona a la que beso- una leve línea denotaba una orgullosa sonrisa. -¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿QUIÉN?- abucheó irritado, agitando los brazos como loco –En Estados Unidos- contestó como si nada, restándole importancia al berrinche de su senpai. Entre el ajetreo se detuvo un momento a sacar cuentas _Si fue en Estados Unidos…entonces tenía ¡siete años! _Apareció un tic en su ojo.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?- gritó a la espalda del otro que ya se alejaba a varios pasos – ¡ECHIZEN!- rugió corriendo tras él chico, dejando tras de sí una frase que bien pudo escuchar –You still have lost more to work on*- echando a correr, arriesgándose a que se le lanzara encima.

#####

_*Mario y Luigi, creo que todos -hasta los no jugadores- sabemos quiénes son los dos personajes ¿no? si, esos mismos, los de Nintendo desde que tengo memoria ¬¬U obviamente no me pertenecen. _

_*You still have lost more to work on, los que saben inglés no necesitan aclaratoria, pero los que no sabemos...entiéndase por el homónimo en inglés de "mada mada dane" o "aún te falta mucho"._

_Dejando aclaraciones aparte...¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿meloso? ¿exceso de OOC? ¿mejor para un shoujo?  
>Me interesa su opinión ¡con eso como! XD gracias por leer. Cuídense! n_n<em>


	12. Su principio ¿nuestro final?

_El fic está cerca de la mitad, un poco menos quizá, pero no falta mucho para que se termine de encarrilar la línea de la historia, y una vez ocurra esto la segunda mitad se irá rápidamente. Esta historia no ha tenido gran auge aquí en Fan fiction pero yo cumplo con publicarla de todos modos, se sabe que mayormente en esta página se leen historias cannon pero en fin, me agrada tener todas mis historias en las cuentas donde las publico. _

___#####_

Tenían poco de haber terminado lo que por la hora sería considerado un almuerzo (que para Tezuka, seguía siendo un poco nutritivo aperitivo, supliendo la comida de medio día) en el plato del mismo, hubo alas de pollo fritas y ensalada de vegetales cocidos, con jugo químico que pretendía ser de durazno; en el de Syuusuke, una hamburguesa doble queso y cebolla, papas fritas medianas y refresco grande…para ser sincero, Kunimitsu envidiaba dos cosas: el hecho de que comiera lo que fuese sin importarle mucho y que no importara cuanto comiera, nunca engordaba. Tal vez era por su metabolismo, ligado a la actividad física de ser deportista, él igualmente lo era pero su metabolismo (aparte de sus estrictos hábitos alimenticios implantados de familia) no le permitía el lujo de comer "chatarra" cada que quisiera por más ejercicio que hiciera.

Decidió relegar esos triviales pensamientos, en vista de que no había movimiento de aquellos a quienes (ahora si debía decirlo abiertamente) espiaban en la mesa lejana. –Mira eso- la voz de Fuji captó su atención al romper el silencio de su atmosfera y sus pensamientos sobre nutrición, tanto Echizen como Momoshiro se veían tensos, incluso enojados, por la manera de mover los ojos pudo observar que no era la tensión previa a otra de sus absurdas peleas sino una tensión más profunda; podrían estar hablando de un tema serio o difícil, bastante extraño en ellos –sobre todo en Momo- ya que solo se les veía así en partidos importantes.

-No parece que estén teniendo una charla amena- comentó el buchou, sin apartar la vista de los dos, tanto él que se encontraba de frente como Fuji que estaba doblado en la silla, observaban expectantes la agresiva actitud de Ryoma al levantarse de golpe . Por un momento Syuusuke pensó que el chico había enloquecido, al empezar a reír tras las palabras de Momo, que se veía, no habían sido precisamente un chiste. Con la mirada interrogante el castaño buscó a su compañero, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de entender por qué los rápidos cambios de ánimo de ambos, encontrándose con que estaba tan confundido y desinformado como él.

-¿De qué tanto hablarán?- inquirió con unos interesados ojos celeste que se movían de un lado a otro, esperando que alguno articulara palabra para romper el repentino silencio que se había formado entre ellos –No tengo idea, no escucho desde aquí- aun sin dejar de observar expectante, pudo notar que el interés de Fuji era demasiado, tal vez exagerado para una situación que dentro de los parámetros podría catalogarse como trivial. –Creo que algo interesante está por ocurrir- susurró el chico de cabellos castaños, ahora evidenciados por la ausencia de la peculiar gorra que hasta el momento le había servido de "disfraz incógnito"; muy consiente claro, de que gracias a la profundidad y absorción que cargaban aquellos dos en su conversación, aun con la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto e identificado por los muchachos mientras hacia la cola en la barra, no hubiese hecho falta el esconderse de esa manera, y a estas alturas no era necesario. Los ojos castaños ocre de Kunimitsu divagaron entre la escena que presentaban sus kouhai, directamente a las pupilas cielo de su contrario, percibiendo en ellos cierto brillo de satisfacción, cuales delatan la inminente complacencia de un plan evidentemente trazado con detalle. De nuevo movió su mirar hacia los menores, observando como Ryoma se levantaba de la silla y salía con Momo tras él a los pocos segundos.

-Parece que se pondrá bueno- rió Fuji, sonriendo con emoción, Tezuka no entendía las circunstancias por las cuales reaccionaria así, pero se alegró de ver que aún no había perdido esa capacidad de deslumbrarlo con su sonrisa. Sonrió también, algo más discreto. Los chicos afuera parecían estar jugando tras una conversación que parecía, aun no llegaba a su fin _¿Una desviación del tema? _Pensó _No _concluyó al ver que Momo amenazaba al otro alzándolo por el cuello de la camisa, si se formaba una pelea pensaba intervenir, bajo ningún concepto permitiría que dos regulares de su equipo a cargo cayeran en vulgares peleas callejeras si él estaba cerca para evitarlo –No interrumpas Tezuka- la mano de Syuusuke sujetó levemente su muñeca –No van a pelear- afirmó, mirándolo con confianza -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Son impredecibles- se soltó suavemente del agarre flojo del otro –No estoy seguro, sólo confío en que no lo harán- contestó tranquilamente, posando su mirada tras el vitral trasparente del local.

La gorra de Echizen hacía de pantalla para cubrir lo que sabía, por la posición de sus rostros y los infantilmente alzados pies del chico, era un beso. No pudo evitar sonreír, todo parecía llegar a su feliz término…casi, aun debía de cumplir con su responsabilidad, ambos debían hacerlo. Los jóvenes se separaron, el rostro de Takeshi era bastante expresivo _Es más inocente de lo que parece _dijo para sí mismo Fuji, riendo ante lo que parecía ser, la ternura de Momoshiro. –Creo que ahora si es momento de actuar- comentó Tezuka levantándose –Supongo que sí, hay que aclararles que no se empieza por lo que vieron en mi casa- rió ante su propio comentario, levantándose igualmente. Se dirigieron a la puerta al momento para presenciar los gritos y reclamos del estudiante de 2do año y la sonrisa burlona del de 1ero –Mada mada dane ¿eh?- repitió Fuji al escuchar la frase que el otro pronunció en inglés, dejando perplejo a Momo –Al parecer, aun les falta para consolidar algo- corroboró Tezuka, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Asintió. Sonriendo como siempre –Pero aún hay algo que aclarar- respondió, palmeando la mano que tenía encima -¿Vamos tras ellos?- preguntó el castaño menor -¿Y ser confundidos con secuestradores esta vez? Yo paso- bufó minúsculamente, con un deje de desdén –Cierto, por ahora dejémosle aclarar sus asuntos, mañana hablaremos con ellos cuando estén más calmados- con su estatura inferior, tiró de su cuello hacia atrás y encaró ambas miradas, Tezuka lo observaba extrañado, Fuji sólo sonrió –Vamos a casa, tenemos cosas que hablar- soltó el agarre que tenía en la mano sobre su hombro y se separó de él, volteó para mostrarle sus seguros y serios ojos azules, con una sonrisa hermosa y amplia que lo reconfortó _Parece que todo va a salir bien_ suspiró aliviado para sí, sin bajar la guardia y mostrar ninguna clase de relajación…el chico era impredecible, así que debía de mantenerse firme para que después no se repitieran esas incomodidades. Syuusuke se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, a una distancia prudente se detuvo, disponiéndose a hablar a sabiendas que Kunimitsu aun podía escucharlo –Y cuando estén haciéndolo, esta vez yo seré quien los llame- sonrió perversamente, Tezuka arqueó la ceja, tragando saliva -…pero desde tu celular claro- rió con ganas, con la mirada asesina del capitán a su espalda -¡Fuji Syuusuke!- llamó autoritario, siendo ignorado por completo, el otro empezaba a correr -¡Si quieres reclamarme alcánzame entonces!- gritó a la par que agitaba su brazo en el aire y acogía velocidad. _No voy a correr tras de ti _sentenció para su mente, aunque ya había dado unos pasos a trote. Suspiró resignado.

#####

_El cap. básicamente fue un recuento desde otra perspectiva, del episodio anterior XD ah claro, y la introducción a los "supuestos arreglos" de los problemas existenciales de la strongest u_ú _

_El próximo cap. es el comienzo de lo que llamo yo "las travesías hacia el reconcilio" Gracias por leer y más aun por comentar._

_Se me cuidan matta raishuu~ _


	13. Reflexiones

_Hola, de nuevo aquí trayéndoles el cap. cada semana *anuncio publicitario* Este capítulo es únicamente de pensamientos, no hay mucha acción ni dialogo pero es crucial para sostener la conversación que sabemos, se deben en la Strongest u_u _

_La verdad, ha sido una de las partes de la historia más difícil de escribir, procuré lo mejor posible no caer en OOC y seguir ajustada al hilo de la historia._

_Agradezco comentarios, disfruten la lectura :D_

_#####_

La caminata-trote hasta la casa de los Tezuka había sido más relajante de lo que pensaban, como deportistas que eran, parecía que sus emociones y sentimientos se liberaban también con la actividad física, no solo con las palabras, al menos esa era la impresión que tenían. En especial para Kunimitsu, quien no estaba acostumbrado del todo a usar oraciones para expresarse más allá de una cancha de tennis. Llegaron a casa, al anunciarse y recibir una bienvenida de su abuelo, se percató realmente de cuánto tiempo había pasado ese día fuera de su hogar. Se recriminó un poco mentalmente por dejarse quebrar su tradicional predilección hogareña por culpa de Syuusuke.

-Abuelo, Fuji-kun vino conmigo, va a pasar la noche aquí ¿hay algún inconveniente?- anunció con un jacto tono formal, cuidando cada palabra y expresión.

-Buenas noches Tezuka-san- saludó aún en el pasillo de entrada, desde donde estaba no veía al abuelo de Kunimitsu que se encontraba en la sala de tatami que daba al jardín trasero, ni a él mismo que había pasado para hablarle. Pudo escuchar la grave voz del adulto mayor –No hay problema Kunimitsu- sonrió y se adentró dejando los zapatos ordenados al lado de los otros –Bienvenido Fuji-kun- elevó un poco la voz para que lo escuchara –Gracias y disculpe la molestia Tezuka-san- hizo una reverencia al pasar por la puerta entre abierta de tatami y tras una discreta indicación de su capitán, subió las escaleras directo al cuarto.

-Con permiso abuelo, me retiro- hizo una pequeña reverencia y procedió a cerrar la puerta al salir.

Con una enigmática sonrisa, le contestó –Ve con Fuji-kun, te está esperando- cerró y se dispuso a subir, sin prestarle mayor atención a aquella inusual muestra de afecto.

-Tú cuarto sigue tan ordenado cómo lo recuerdo- comentó al aire al entrar el mayor.

-Siempre que no lo desordenes está así- respondió -¿Insinúas que soy desastroso?- rió, aparentando ofensa _En la cama sí _susurró para sí, sentándose en su silla de escritorio. El más bajo muy distante de sentarse, se encontraba de pie y moviéndose con interés de un lado a otro, escudriñando con la vista los rincones de la habitación. –Veo que tienes más libros desde la última vez que me fijé- comentó al aire de espaldas a su oyente, pasando su dedo índice por los títulos de diversos lomos –y también cambiaron la ubicación de los muebles- sonrió, como si estuviese feliz de hacer un descubrimiento. El dueño del cuarto no contestó, sabía que ese "reconocimiento del área" que estaba haciendo era habitual en Syuusuke, lo que le extrañaba era que, por lo general, lo ejecutaba en silencio, distinto en ese instante ya que se mostraba más hablador de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Sigues lo suficientemente molesto como para querer hablar de eso?- se dio vuelta para encararlo, algo en el tono de Syuusuke difería de su usual "sarcástico doble sentido", era áspero, casi como un dolor que se esfuerza por ocultar, por supuesto, su rostro no evidenciaba más de un interés por una charla.

-No tanto, pero si quiero dejar en claro todos estos malos entendidos, bromas pesadas, incomodidades, molestias y demás… ¿sabrás a lo que me refiero?- masculló, tratando de restarle pesadez a su tono, algo bastante difícil de hacer para quien está acostumbrado a la seriedad estoica. –Entiendo- respondió con un suspiro -¿No hay más tiempo de espera verdad?- al decir esto pareció perder fuerzas, literalmente se abalanzó sobre la silla del escritorio y la volteó para sentarse. Tezuka no sabía que interpretar de esa acción ¿molestia o inseguridad? Tratándose de Fuji era impredecible el definir una de dos. –Antes de eso ¿traigo té?- lo que para él era una interrupción al crudo ambiente que se formaba, para el otro era otra de las meras formalidades a las que ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir de parte del mayor. Asintió. No le apetecía beber nada, pero tal vez podría usar la bebida como excusa cuando le fuese necesario. Tezuka bajó con calma las escaleras, tras cerrar la puerta, Syuusuke rió. ¿De cuándo acá se excusaba con alguien? ¿Y con Tezuka Kunimitsu? ¡Por Dios! -¡Estoy vuelto todo un cobarde!- alzó la voz lo suficiente para cubrir sus oídos, acompañado del irritante campanear de una risa nerviosa.

Posó sus dos manos sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo, se sorprendió al sentirse sudado. De estrépito abrió la ventana, para quedarse apoyado del marco de la misma, observando la tranquilidad y monotonía de esa zona que parecía no encajar en el diario ajetreo urbano.

Estaba intranquilo, inquieto, desequilibrado ¿nervioso? Si, la palabra que sólo podía definir ante un partido difícil e importante, y que después se convertía en adrenalina y fuerza, ahora se encontraba en una etapa pre-desarrollada que sólo se le acumulaba en la garganta haciéndole difícil el hablar con fluidez, le dieron ganas de reír de nuevo, pero se detuvo a medio impulso, sabiendo que si continuaba así no lograría calmarse y hasta podría regalarle un susto a cualquier vecino al confundirlo con un psicótico.

Suspiró. _Lo primero es identificar porque estoy nervioso_ sonrió ante el pensamiento, eso le hubiese gustado decir de manera "inquisitoria" pero la verdad era que lo sabía muy bien, y no era costumbre suya el cuestionarse el "porque" de cada cosa que hacía. Su nerviosismo podría traducirse a frustración e incomodidad, frustración de haberse topado con la peor piedra en su zapato, una piedra a la que a la larga se acostumbró y agarró gusto. Remembrando todo a un principio, había tomado actitudes hipócritas con Tezuka, ya que no podía verlo como alguien "interesante" con quien intercambiar si quiera algún hobbie mas allá del tennis –a veces hasta dudaba del porque alguien tan tradicional como él pudiese llegar a gustar de un deporte popular de clase colectiva- pero dejando eso de lado, siempre vio en el chico algo que le llamaba la atención ¿Cómo alguien así podía ser un líder excepcional? ¿Cómo podía albergar tanta pasión un corazón regido por barreras y estereotipos verticales? Era hasta contradictorio, el cómo alguien de esas cualidades pensara primero en todos y por último en él. Tal vez eso mismo era lo que le atraía, lo que en primera estancia sintió como repelencia era en realidad una admiración hacia una virtud que siempre quiso y de la cual carecía a voluntad. Egoísmo era su contraparte.

Por otro lado, le incomodaba el hecho de que alguien, sólo él, haya podido ver más allá de la cuidadosa selección de sonrisas y matices que prácticamente eran iguales al ojo ajeno. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Es algo que nunca llegaría a comprender del todo, algo que en un principio tomó cómo un reto y abandonó al ver que no era una competencia, era solo una habilidad que poseía de ver a contraluz las virtudes y defectos de los demás, una habilidad que le cualificaba para ser un buen Capitán y tratar a todos basándose en lo fructuoso que podían llegar a ser, sin tener interés personal, sólo pretendiendo la mejora de cada uno.

Su miedo radicaba en que, gracias a esa habilidad, se había visto arrastrado hacia un terreno desconocido donde se le exigía dar razones a lo que hacía, siempre tenía una razón claro está…pero él lo veía más como un capricho al cuál complacer. Había creado una imagen conocida como "el tensai de Seigaku" a la cuál le había impuesto una característica: ser excelente jugador. Siempre y cuando cubriera las expectativas que él mismo inspiraba, no habría por que salir del disfraz. Los jueguitos pesados y el cinismo eran lo más cercano de él mismo que mostraba, eran lo más parecido a "Syuusuke" que dejaba ver, pero siempre tenía atrás a Tezuka que veía el doble de lo que dejaba observar. Él analizaba, aprendía viendo a los demás y descifraba sus características, pero no le gustaba que hicieran lo mismo con él…esa manía que podía llamarse "disgusto" a la larga se transformó en un fetiche, se divertía viendo que, partiendo de los rasgos que mostraba a posta, la gente se hacía una idea equivocada de él.

Se entretenía con ello hasta que, sin darse cuenta, dejó de aparentar con cierto y reducido grupo de "amigos" Oishi, Eiji y por supuesto Tezuka, más que todo con el último. Lo que pensó que solo podía especular a hacer con Yuuta –ni siquiera con su hermana mayor- se convirtió en regla con esos tres. Y precisamente eso le molestaba. Sin percatarse, en ese sentido era igual a Kunimitsu, lo habían desequilibrado demasiado…e inconscientemente quería venganza sobre aquello, pequeñas e inocentes "bromas" que solo eran ladrillos para intentar reconstruir la pared que él mismo se había dejado derrumbar; sin embargo, se aterró al descubrir, que hacía mucho tiempo, esos ladrillos eran huecos y frágiles con Tezuka, él único que podía ver ese muro como tangible y existente.

Escuchó la perilla girar y el suave chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, el dueño de sus reflexiones entró con una pequeña bandeja en mano y dos tazas de té sobre ella, tras de sí cerró. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y le entregó la taza en manos; el tensai la aceptó y sorbió un poco, no tenía azúcar y se sentía el fuerte sabor del herbaje, una media sonrisa apareció, Kunimitsu lo conocía tanto que sabía de su desmesurado gusto por los sabores fuertes, no solo en la comida si no en la bebida también. El silencio que se había formado, salvo por los pequeños sorbos de ambos, le daba una sensación de _deja vû_, la última vez que intentaron hablar ocurrió lo mismo, sonrió pervertido al recordar el agitado desenlace de todo eso. Contrario a su 'plan' de usar el líquido verdoso como pretexto, lo terminó apresuradamente, dejando que la sensación quemante le raspara la lengua, las encías, la garganta y la boca del estómago. Algún dolor en su rostro se reflejó, alertando al otro -¡Qué haces!- fue lo que salió más como regaño que como pregunta, Syuusuke mostró sus sinceros ojos azules y sonrió –Quemando mis dudas- dijo.

-No seas tan temerario, podrías hacerte daño por eso, ve al baño a refrescarte yo voy por agua- ordenó, frunciendo el ceño algo resentido ¡cómo le encantaba darle malas pasadas! Pero pese a todo y aun así, agradecía hasta siento punto que lo hiciera, cómo él mismo le decía, eso lo diferenciaba de ser un robot, sonrió. _Aprendí a sonreír gracias a ti, y a molestarme también _se recalcó, apresurándose a la cocina por un poco de agua mineral. Tomó un vaso vacío de la alacena y lo llenó con agua del grifo, subió apresurándose.

Apenas dentro de la recámara le tendió el vaso imperante, Syuusuke lo agarró y tomó. Estaba a temperatura ambiente por lo cual no sintió mucho el punzante contraste calor-frio. Dejó el vaso vacío al lado de la taza. –Gracias-

-No vuelvas a darme esos sustos- recriminó.

-Oh- fingió sorpresa – ¿te preocupé?-

-Claro que sí- soltó sin pensar, casi sorprendiéndose de su espontaneidad. Syuusuke si se sorprendió.

-No sabía que te asustaras- sonrió con ternura.

-No sabía que tenías ataques suicidas- musitó. Se formó un corto silencio, y ambos comenzaron a reír, uno más estruendoso a comparación del otro que intentaba disimular.

No sabían qué les había causado risa ¿los nervios quizá? No parecía, porque aquella risa que compartían como no lo hacían hace mucho, estaba lejos de ser incómoda y forzada.

#####

_Ufff...actualizo y recuerdo cómo me dio trabajo el cap.! x.x espero haber podido cumplir con las expectativas y de no ser así, ¡díganlo! Cómo siempre gracias por llegar hasta aquí, reviews siempre válidos e incaducables XD_


	14. Espontaneidad calculada

_¡Al fin! comenzamos con la verdadera conversación entre los chicos de la ST! Basta de tira y afloja, a saldar cuentas. Disfruten el capitulo.  
><em>_  
><em>_#####_

Sin darse cuenta, las horas se les estaban escapando de las manos en forma de minutos de espontaneidad y trivialidades, habían desplazado de su memoria a momentos la "urgencia" de aquella conversación que hacía de pasivo en su contabilidad de pareja, de vez en cuando lanzando marcadas llamadas de atención para reanudar el tema principal y el motivo de su reunión en casa de Tezuka. Pese a todo, no parecían haber intenciones tan imperantes de echar por la borda ese pequeño rato de ocio que estaban compartiendo. Aun así, las prioridades eran prioridades.

-..y ese mismo día, Eiji decidió dejar de comer dulces durante una semana, para que no se le siguieran picando las muelas ¡estaba cansado de los regaños de Oishi!- rió Fuji, relatando las travesías de sus compañeros de dobles debido a la débil estructura ósea que eran los dientes de su amigo Eiji y su muy infortunada pasión por los azúcares.

-Ciertamente, recuerdo que una vez Oishi me pidió permiso en los entrenamientos para poder acompañar a Kikumaru al odontólogo- corroboró pensativo, casi mecánicamente, colocando la mano en su barbilla, dándose masajes. Un claro gesto de estar pensando en otra cosa o simplemente estar desinteresado en el tema, aunque a ciencia cierta, ambos eran producto de lo mismo y estaban relacionados.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Tezuka? Dudo que en la acribillada salud dental de Eiji- preguntó, sin recalcar en el tono ninguna clase de reprimenda por su aparente pérdida de saliva en las últimas dos horas, sabia la respuesta y aunque no le desagradara, tampoco le apetecía.

-Sabes en qué pienso, lamentándolo mucho no creo poder extender éste desinterés por mucho más tiempo, y me tendrás que disculpar por eso- respondió suspirando, cómo si cada palabra representara un sobreesfuerzo; de repente la irresponsabilidad nata del ser humano y la tendencia a la evasión de los conflictos pareció cobrar fuerza de nuevo, tentando a Syuusuke a dar por piernas. –La verdad no quisiera ser tan severo y tajante, y mucho menos al ver tu desagrada y esquiva actitud ante el tema, pero no me gusta dejar hilos al aire que más tarde puedan enredarnos…además, aspiro tener una conversación tranquila contigo, sin pensar en lo ofuscante de tener asuntos pendientes- soltó, mirándole fijamente, serio y calmado, con la seguridad de quien sabe que dice las cosas "por tu bien" y que en el peor y más riguroso de los casos tiende a convertirse en un jacto "te lo dije". Sin embargo, en sus intenciones se veía el afán de mejorar la situación, que muy a su propio pesar, sabía que también le estaba incomodando, importunado a su reciente e infranqueable seguridad reflexiva.

-¿Sabes? Últimamente pareces más mi padre que mi amante, pero creo que está bien, me he portado mal en estos días- sonrió pícaramente, sin que con ello restara importancia a sus palabras. _Bien hecho Syuusuke, ahora eres el aguafiestas_ se reprochó, no obstante una latencia de querer zanjar todo le incitó a seguir –Creo que sí, y tengo que disciplinarte- claramente pudo haber introducido un doble sentido a aquella última frase, e inclusive podría existir, pero la seriedad con que lo dijo le quitó todas las morbosas ideas que se le empezaban a formar _Serio Syuusuke, ensériate…ya después te revuelcas en la cama con él, primero pasemos a buenos términos _se recordó, o mejor dicho se auto-impuso ese pensamiento, vaya que podía ser inmaduro cuando quería.

-Bien, ya entendí que no podemos seguir hablando tonterías ¿no?- suspiró.

-No estábamos hablando sandeces, simplemente eran temas que no iban al caso- contestó Tezuka. –Supongo que sí- sonrió -¿Y bien, quien empieza?- mostró sus calmados zafiros, demostrándole que ya era momento de tomar riendas en el asunto. Ante la pregunta infantil de "¿Quién empieza?" sintió el impulso de sermonearle y aclararle que aquello _no es un juego_ y mucho menos había que pedir turno o permiso para _comenzar_ lo que de seguro, él pensaba que era una extraña _partida_ en alguna consola o juego de mesa. Frunció el ceño y decidió no decir nada –No es un juego, no hay que pedir turno- bien, algo dijo, pero no tanto como pensaba. Fuji sonrió. –Me esperaba una respuesta así, sólo quería fastidiarte un poco cuando aún los ánimos no están tan negros- eso sí le molestó, y Syuusuke lo sabía de hecho lo había dicho con toda intención; lamentablemente Kunimitsu no es de los que dicen _exactamente_ lo que piensan, ya que según él no es necesario….sólo había una manera de sacarle la verdad de la boca y sin mucho reparo: traspasar las fronteras de su glacial paciencia y bailarles encima una danza burlona, y conllevarlo a explotar. Sólo así se tomaba la molestia y los trabajos de decir _yo _y _a mí_…conjugaciones pronombrales en primera persona que parecían no existir en su vocablo cotidiano, siempre colocando el _nosotros_ ante cualquier cosa. Mendiga costumbre que tenía, definitivamente formaba parte de su personalidad, pero Fuji no soportaba tan escaso amor propio, cómo sea le quitaría la _mala_ costumbre aunque sea un poco.

-¿Te estás tomando esto enserio?- abordó Tezuka, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Si Tezuka, y ya deja la costumbre de preguntarlo ¿crees que _nunca_ me tomo nada enserio?- cortó.

Definitivamente, ese día Syuusuke estaba muy decidido a hacerle molestar y echar por el retrete, la predisposición de llevar todo con la bandera blanca en alto, cómo siempre solía hacer con todos. Una punzada ante su último pensamiento le hizo estremecer internamente _Fuji no es cualquiera….es mi…¿será por eso qué..?_Una idea que podía ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas se empezaba a formar, pero lejos de tener silueta, le confundía más aún; sabía que tenía el punto clave de toda la Odisea vivida en esos días justo en la punta de la lengua pero temía soltarla incompleta y perjudicarse.

-Tienes razón, lo estás tomando seriamente…el que aún no logra procesarlo todo soy yo- susurró Tezuka, pensativo, inclusive extrañado ¿Qué acaso nunca había asumido la culpa de nada? ¿O la idea de no poder hacer algo de lo que se cree capaz? _Claro que no _se respondió el tensai, _Nunca ha hecho nada malo, por eso nunca ha tenido que asumir responsabilidades propias, siempre es por otros_ sonrió algo molesto…

-No es tu culpa Tezuka, no lo es….nunca- sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que le supo agridulce, el otro pudo notarlo.

-Dime Fuji, dime qué quieres decir con esa sonrisa- con el peso de sus ojos en los aparentemente inexistentes cubiertos por los párpados del castaño, quiso entender el significado de sus propios pensamientos. –Nada importante- cortó hábilmente, pero no contaba con el agarre del mayor que lo acercó a su rostro-¿Cómo no puede ser importante algo que mi novio diga?- le dedicó una lastimera mirada a los sorprendidos y abiertos orbes del titular genio -…_novio_- susurró atónito. Kunimitsu parpadeó repetidamente -¿Qué?- inquirió ante el profundo mirar del otro –Es la primera vez que me llamas así- dijo casi como prosa, incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escucharon.

Sin saber por qué, el buchou sonrió _Creo que empiezo a entender de qué va todo _

-Creo que sí, nunca te he dicho eso…supongo que es necesario para acabar bien todo este dilema- carraspeó un poco, empezando a sentir la vergüenza que le produjo aquella simple pero significante palabra. Syuusuke apenas empezaba a procesar lo que implicaba eso…tomar todo más enserio…._adiós jugarretas, no las necesito más _sonrió ampliamente, dispuesto a sacarle más de una "palabra" sentimental y claro, poner las cartas en juego y revolverlas a conveniencia de ambos.

_Éste será el comienzo de un gran noviazgo_ citó mentalmente.

#####

_¿Todo parece fríamente calculado? pues sí, es mi idea sobre ellos, no son de los que lanzan tres cosas al aire sin pensarlas...aun dentro de su "sinceridad". Sencillamente no concibo la idea de un Fuji y un Tezuka gritándose "¡Terminamos!", insultándose y hasta golpeándose o.o he visto casos patéticos ¬¬ eso NO es drama...eso es ridiculizar a los personajes u_u _

_Es sólo mi opinión, no es la verdad absoluta, simplemente aviso que eso no lo conseguirán en mis historias. Gracias por leer siempre y comentar *o*_


	15. Espejo reflejos opuestos

_Mil gracias a los que están siempre pendientes de comentar y exigirme caps. cada semana XD _

_En fin, no les quito más tiempo. A leer se ha dicho =)__  
><em>_  
><em>_#####_

-Bien, estamos avanzando- dijo bromistamente el tensai, levantando los brazos y estirándolos –O eso es lo que pienso, al menos ya no siento tanta tensión- estiró los dedos y los contrajo en repetidos movimientos de abrir y cerrar el puño, dobló las muñecas. Al castaño mayor le pareció peculiar la manera de su amigo de demostrar alivio, peculiarmente física _Veo que Syuusuke es una persona muy de contacto _informó para sí refrescándolo en su memoria, para después aplicarlo con mayor provecho.

-¿Estás ansioso por entrenar?- preguntó, observando como su compañero de partidos hacia zancadillas –Podría decirse, aunque realmente es una forma eficaz de despejar ideas- se detuvo y lo miró de frente –De lo que si estoy deseoso, es de ver ciertos resultados mañana- sonrió enigmático, posando su pálida mano sobre la mejilla del otro, Tezuka la tomó con delicadeza y la retiró, para acunarla en la suya propia –Supongo que ese _algo_ es ver mi progreso con las cargas- afirmó observativo –Quien sabe- hizo un ademán dubitativo con sus azulados ojos –El secreto de las mejores observaciones son las que ignora el observado- dijo en un susurro.

_ Algo muy cierto_ confirmó a sus adentros el mayor –Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pretendes averiguar de mí, hasta donde sé me conoces como muy pocos- confesó, sorprendiendo un poco al otro quien sonrió abiertamente y entretenido –Supongo que estamos en las mismas- respondió Syuusuke.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes qué pienso en estos momentos- enserió su mirada castaña, para darle una perspectiva más enfática de sus monocromáticas emociones, revueltas en ese momento –No leo las mentes, pero sí de adivinar se trata, contigo nunca acierto- rió -¿Me ahorras el proceso de acertar?- inquirió expectante el tensai, esperando que no suprimiera lo que, se veía en su rostro, quería decir.

Suspiró. La mano que aún conservaba junto a la de Syuusuke la dirigió a su frente, limpiando la ligera película de sudor que empezaba a formarse –Creo que debo empezar por aceptar que, en algunas cosas tienes razón, y aunque sea inconscientemente, nunca te he llamado por el estatus que te corresponde, por lo visto es solo una de tantas palabras que sólo tú me haces decir- un pequeño deje irónico ensombreció su rostro, no con las intenciones de mostrar algún desgano al decir eso, si no hacia sí mismo, por empezar a notar que en su vida diaria la distinción amigos-pareja-familia era muy estrecha, lo que cambiaba era en cierto punto los sentimientos…muy poco los tratos. Era una especie de paradoja de actor, usando el mismo rostro para distintos tipos de películas. Pensando a ciencia cierta, la versatilidad y sociabilidad nunca había sido su fuerte. -¿Status? Poco me importa eso pero usando mí "conocimiento" sobre tu vertical lógica puedo interpretarlo- los tecnicismos no le iban al titular de 9no del todo bien y lo sabía, suspiró y con un suave gesto habló –El hecho de que nunca me hayas llamado "novio" no quiere decir que no haya sabido que así me consideras- Kunimitsu se ruborizó mínimamente, desviando la mirada hacia la recientemente interesante pared decorada a su frente –Es decir, no porque nunca le diga a Yuuta "hermano" significa que no lo sea- simplificó.

-Tu manera simple de verlo, me hace aparentar ser todo un exagerado- bufó –No- contradijo el contrario –Eres muy simple en realidad pero tu simpleza confunde, ya que la cubres con responsabilidades y barreras- contestó comprensivo –Nadie sabría que soy en realidad sentimental ¿sabes? Parezco un sarcástico pervertido- rió ante su propio comentario, Tezuka se enterneció ante la auto denominación del otro. –Aunque aclaro que no me desagradó que me llamaras así- comentó pícaro.

El capitán captó una indirecta muy discreta, no la dejaría pasar ya que estaban en el juego de "hiciste esto y me gustó" "esto no tanto" oportunidad perfecta de sacar algunas migrañas –La verdad no me desagradaron tanto tus juegos pesados, al menos no la intención- aclaró el buchou –Pero si me molestó de sobremanera, esa forma tuya de llevar las cosas despreocupadamente sin enfatizar directamente lo que quieres decir- de cierta forma era un reproche y una queja, siguiendo la línea de charla amena que ninguno tenía la intención de estropear –Kunimitsu, tú eres directo, tajante, yo no…dejo indirectas al aire, esperando que sean entendidas y después analizo la reacción que causa- sonrió agudo – El problema es que personas cómo tu pueden entenderlas, e interpretarlas pero no es de tu gusto ser el protagonista de un guión pre-escrito, eres más de los que toman la iniciativa que de los que la siguen, cómo gran líder que eres- dijo Fuji, las miradas se cruzaban sin verse realmente, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Soy posesivo, así que tu nato perfil bajo me atrae y me conviene, me encanta cómo alguien que emana potencial y fuerza pueda pasar desapercibido, y no ser ignorado cuando se descubre- abrió los ojos, revelando un azul que emanaba la sinceridad de sus palabras –Tu versatilidad y adaptación…es algo que siempre he admirado- susurró. Sus labios fueron levemente silenciados por las yemas de los dedos del mayor, explorando curiosas esas líneas carmesí –Lo que me gustó desde un principio Syuusuke, fue ese lado tuyo incapaz de mostrarse por completo…tímido, cubierto de sonrisas falsas, no sé cuándo comenzó, pero desde hace tiempo quería ser capaz de poder descubrirlo, de hacértelo conocer como suponía que era, y que lo mostrarás- sonrió algo nostálgico enmarcando sus muecas con los cristales de los lentes.

Ya las cartas habían sido lanzadas, quedaban muy pocas reservas en el mazo y parecían insuficientes, volverlas a barajar sería un desgaste y quien retrocediera perdería sin haber sacado su mejor mano…así que la última ronda era la definitiva.

-Siento que camino en círculos hace días, a veces parecen más zigzags que otra cosa…pero nunca recto, nunca señalizado, y de alguna forma eso me hacía sentir inseguro- su vista era baja pero su voz firme, se retractó de la pequeña señal de debilidad y levantó la mirada, posándola en aquellos profundos pozos azules brillantes. –Si lo colocas de esa manera, me haces sentir mal ¡pareciera que te tratara como mi conejillo de Indias!- espetó apenado el genio –Esa nunca fue mi intención…aunque éstas siempre tienden a mal interpretarse- se encogió de brazos –lo que quería era mostrarte, que no todos los caminos son directos y derechos, hay algunos zigzagueantes y torcidos. Pero creo que en el proceso yo mismo aprendí que podemos enderezarlos si nos decidimos a hacerlo, no todo es caminar de "buenas" por la vida, torciendo las cosas a nuestra conveniencia- reflexionó.

Las palabras hasta ahora fluidas que había drenado Kunimitsu estaban empezando a escasear, siendo reemplazadas por sus característicos monosílabos y gama de miradas serias. La conversación estaba llegando a su punto máximo, pasarlo sería desviar el tema y esforzarse para volver a caer en un hueco de expresiones indecisas. Pérdida de tiempo. Pérdida de energías. Retroceder. Palabras negativas en el diccionario del estudiante de secundaria y tenista de Seigaku, Tezuka.

-No hay nada más que decir ¿cierto?- más que pregunta era una afirmación, le dolía el rostro de cambiar tan drásticamente sus sonrisas por una variedad impensable de expresiones, todas tan espontáneas y propias que se le hacían desconocidas. El tensai esperaba expectante una 'orden' de retirada, se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, aunque le costó más de lo esperado…debía empezar a cambiar su manera de opinarse para que no fuese tan engorrosa, y así evitar caer en su círculo vicioso de mal interpretaciones en un futuro.

El castaño de ojos oscuros, no se concebía en una opinión distinta, aprender a compartir las cargas emocionales, las responsabilidades, sonaba muy bien al oído, pero realizarlo era más complicado de lo que aparentaba. _Es sólo el principio _se aclaró, recogiendo fuerzas en su travesía, intencionada totalmente en aprender a leer las complejas emociones del otro. Acudiría a su propio 'modos operanti' para el inicio de su adaptación –Hasta aquí llega la conversación- habló el buchou, con una sonrisa autosuficiente poco conocida, que reflejaba que detrás de esa orden estaban las energías para salir adelante y esquivar la mayoría de piedras que se encontrarían juntos en el camino.

Fuji se levantó del lánguido colchón y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, no podía simplemente "brillar por su ausencia" en su casa sin siquiera avisar –Ya es tarde, debería acompañarte- dijo con leve preocupación –Vivo a dos cuadras, dudo que salga un gato negro a maldecirme- rió, el otro se limitó a sonreír ante las siempre ocurrentes contestaciones del castaño menor. Definitivamente esa noche había sido fructuosa ya que descubrieron el verdadero trasfondo de esa peculiar relación. Más allá de los intereses, los gustos en común u opuestos, los niveles o las personalidades….detrás de todo, estaba la base más fuerte y sólida, que juntos crearon e inconscientemente cubrieron con murallas pintadas y camuflajeadas, la base de todo lo que los unía ere ese afán y deseo por aprender de ellos mismos, atreves del otro. "_La mejor manera de detallar nuestro reflejo en el espejo, es muchas veces a través de otros ojos, aunque éstos puedan ver más de lo que quisiéramos…todo es parte de la verdad de cada quien y del cómo la acepte" _palabras espontáneas, algo adornadas pero sinceras, que definían su propia relación…pensó Tezuka.

Se sentían renovados, con nuevas metas a mediano y largo plazo que les ayudarían, si no tanto a mejorar, a encarar situaciones agudas en un futuro con mucha más capacidad y conocimiento sobre ellos mismos….sus jóvenes y adolescentes mentes procesaban muchas emociones a la vez, mientras bajaban por las escaleras hacia el pasillo de salida, para despedirse momentáneamente por esa ocasión.

Salieron de la alcoba, entrecerrando la puerta de la habitación….Tezuka sonrió para sí, enigmático y decidido, contuvo de pronto las ganas de reír, por suerte Fuji iba delante de él sin percatarse de la afilada mirada que le dedicaba el otro.

#####

_Este cap. fue uno de esos que te dejan un sabor de boca apetecible *o* me sentí satisfecha con el resultado. Espero haya sido de su agrado y comenten sus opiniones n_n_


	16. ¡El que ríe al último ríe mejor!

_Hola mi gente bonita -w- me paso rapidito por estos lares para dejarles la actualización, y para anunciarles que el número total será de 25 capítulos.__  
><em>_  
><em>_#####_

De un momento a otro, la luz que se desprendía a trazos por entre el espacio abierto de la puerta de la única habitación que parecía habitada en todo el pasillo del segundo piso, moría a mitad del recorrido y no alcanzaba a iluminar más de media escalera que conducía a la planta inferior de la casa y por lo tanto, no se distinguía mucho más allá de los bocetos fórmicos de los objetos en la sala.

En lo que parecieron horas (realmente solo fueron escasos segundos) rememoraron todos esos días anteriores, los pensamientos y emociones que les habían llevado a proceder con esa necesaria y a la vez latosa 'pequeña contienda'….. ¿todo eso en qué terminó? Ambos sabían que no había un final propiamente dicho en una conversación, siempre, se quisiera o no, se dejaban cabos sueltos, frases incompletas y emociones desviadas; lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de aprender de lo que les hubiese quedado entre tantas palabras y aplicarlo a futuro.

Syuusuke desvió un poco su recuento mental, cayendo en la 'tradicional' manera de reconciliarse de las parejas modernas y que tanto le gustaba….._sólo falta que tengamos sexo _sonrió.

El pasillo de entrada yacía a oscuras, desde las escaleras se veía que la única luz que había en la planta era la del recibidor, en todo el pasillo de entrada. Se dirigieron hasta allá casi tentativamente, confiando su rumbo en la dirección del bombillo que iluminaba la pequeña zona del vestíbulo con su pequeña mesa de madera y la puerta principal.

Una vez allí Fuji se colocó los zapatos y se dispuso a despedirse. Tezuka rápidamente quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y giró la perilla, sin abrirla del todo, volvió a su lado para despedirse.

-Hasta lueg- fue acallado con un agresivo beso, y con él un vaivén de lenguas en disputa por tomar el control _mmm…siempre Kunimitsu tan previsible _se deleitó para sí, al saberse correcto en sus planes. Gustoso permitió que el castaño mayor mordisqueara y lamiera sus labios, jugueteando con toques en la punta de ambas intrusas. Las manos del más alto se paseaban agresivas por sobre la camisa, ingresando bajo ella y llegando al pecho del otro, donde masajeó con descaro los pezones, endureciéndolos bajo su tacto.

-Ah- gimió al separarse para respirar, trabajo que se empezaba a tornar difícil con Tezuka recorriéndole todo el tórax con la lengua; en su pantalón algo empezaba a crecer y con ello, los recorridos eléctricos que viajaban por su sensible cuerpo. –Kuni-mit..- apenas podía emitir sílabas, siendo cargado y depositado sobre la modesta mesa-escritorio que hacía de banquillo telefónico, el arcaico aparato de llamada fue empujado a un lado junto con el talonario de notas y la pluma que estaban frente a el cableado, ocupando el espacio el trasero de Fuji.

-Tú- abuelo- articuló, frenando con la mano la muñeca del mayor, ya que ésta había descendido a su entrepierna y desabotonado el pantalón –Dormido- cortó y soltó el agarre para profundizar más el toque con aquella piel caliente y anhelante. Estaba salvaje, lujurioso, temerario y excitado; así lo notaba con sus gestos y toques _¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kunimitsu? _Pensó divertido, embriagado con la "renovada" manera de practicar el sexo de su amante. –AH- gritó ahogado, aun prevenido de no disturbar estrepitosamente, misión complicada con la gran mano de su amante que presionaba rítmicamente sus testículos.

No supo en qué momento, pero el habitante de la casa que lo tenía acorralado sobre la mesa, lo cargó y lo bajó de la misma, como minutos antes lo había montado. Lo recostó de la pared justo al lado de la entrada, en el pequeño escalón que separaba el recibidor del pasillo principal. Tezuka sonrió lujurioso….una fugaz mirada analítica que le dedicó el tensai antes de cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y aislarse a las sensaciones, le delató una no tan oculta mirada de ¿picardía? en los pozos marrones de su chico, pudo identificar en ellas la adrenalina de un divertido reto y el placer de llevarlo a cabo sin contratiempos y discretamente.

Algo se tramaba Kunimitsu.

Las opciones cayeron rápidamente en su cabeza, mientras de su boca escapaban gemidos acalorados. Una opción era detenerse, y precaver….Tezuka no era de los que hacían _algo indebido_ pero dadas las últimas circunstancias y su ya conocida 'reveladora faceta' al tener sexo le hacían dudar un poco de lo que podría estar pasando por la mente planeante del otro. La segunda opción era seguirle el juego y además incitarle a improvisar en lo que podría ser una interesante experiencia…elecciones opuestas, pero ambas llevaban a la conclusión de: "el típico desenlace tras una reconciliación, versión Tezuka Kunimitsu"

Su propia risa fue bruscamente cortada al sentir como su hinchado glande era humedecido por un líquido caliente, entrando y saliendo con velocidad de una cavidad cuyo tacto bien conocía. –mmm- suspiraba calladamente, sintiendo su rostro sonrojar y su cuerpo temblar, inconscientemente sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las lamidas del mayor, percibiendo su ardiente aliento chocar en suspiros. El líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a desbordar. Sus párpados usualmente juntos, parecían soldados para contener las lágrimas de placer que empezaban a acumularse y a escocer, su sentido agudo de la audición y la momentánea detenida de los chupetones, le avisaron de algún movimiento de Tezuka; al abrir los ojos, ya desorbitada su visión, pudo muy vagamente discernir la silueta del tenista castaño frente a él y sintiendo sus amplias manos sostenerlo por las caderas fue movido con fuerza de su sitio contra la pared.

Parpadeó sorprendido y vislumbró un cuento de terror: estaba un metro fuera de la casa de los Tezuka, pisando el tapete de entrada, con la cremallera abajo, una prominente erección interrumpida…y un Kunimitsu riendo, relamiendo con burla el suave sabor salado que restaba sobre sus labios.

-El que ríe al último, ríe mejor- sentenció con gracia, una gracia que Fuji bien conocía. Cerró la puerta.

-¡TEZUKA!- gruñó como animal, sintiendo la vergüenza, el vaporón ¡y el dolor en su entre pierna!

Tras la puerta el aludido contenía su risa, debatiendo consigo mismo por la intensión de la mala acción antes realizada ¿venganza? ¿Rendir cuentas? Ni una ni otra…simplemente, quería probar cómo le caía a Fuji, un poco de su propia medicina.

Se decidió a reír, escuchando tras la puerta las quejas y maldiciones del otro.

#####

_¿Cómo demonios terminé haciendo esto? O_o sencillamente...me dije "No creas que joder a Tezuka será siempre tan fácil, querido Fuji"así que ¡Bam! aplicando la -cierta- teoría del Boomerang y Murphy, etc decidí invertir papeles por un rato.__  
><em>_Ámenlo u ódienlo, cualquier opinión vale, personalmente disfruté un montón escribiéndolo XD _


	17. Una vez al límite se hace lo que sea

_Tiempo sin verlos mis queridos lectores (¿en serio hay alguien que lea esto?) .-. aquí la continuación de la tortura (?)__  
><em>_#####_

_ MALDITO TEZUKA KUNIMITSU _aquellas palabras pensó nunca llegaría a formular, mucho menos en un arrebato de coraje...suponía que en algún momento, con todas sus malas pasadas, su buchou habría dicho lo mismo sobre él, pero una cosa era suponerla y otra era ¡sentirla! Por los dioses que se sentía morir, o con ganas de matar a alguien. El líquido pre-seminal escurriendo y las palpitaciones de su frustrada erección parecían burlarse de él y pasarle la factura de algún tipo de karma.

"_¡De karmas tienes mucho para hablar!" _había dicho su amigo Eiji en reiteradas oportunidades, escudándose tras la espalda de Oishi al ocultarse de las intenciones de Fuji de gastarle alguna otra jugarreta. En esa oportunidad se había reído discretamente de la cobardía del acróbata, pero en esa ocasión la veía como una especie de predicción y resguardo. Si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso.

Agitó la cabeza fuertemente, remolinando sus frustraciones con las sacudidas. Se ubicó en tiempo espacio y notó que su presencia en aquel sitio de _esa_ forma levantaría más de un rumor o comentario bastante escandaloso; pese a todo quería ahorrarle a los Tezuka un descenso de su tranquila reputación y evitar montar un numerito patético. Con un suspiro sentido y una penosa dificultad, reacomodó su ropa interior, subió su cierre y cerró el botón; ignorando a medias la presión en su miembro. Colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos laterales y fingió normalidad caminando hacia su casa, procurando que su histeria no se notara tanto en su blanquecino rostro.

* * *

><p>Tezuka lo observó irse a través del ventanal de la cocina, con paso pesado, notó una gran frustración que le hizo sentirse culpable de sucumbir ante el impulso de poder 'pagar con la misma moneda'. <em>Fuji está molesto, la cagué <em>el entender ese evidente hecho no le suponía un alivio de carga…o de 'conciencia' cosa que nunca creyó experimentar de forma personal, en más de una ocasión se preguntaba entretenido si alguna vez haría algo lo suficientemente _mal_ para incitar a aquella 'vocecita' a tomar acción en su mente. Inconscientemente empezaba a caer bajo el peso de su propia moral que tomaba cuentas al respecto, igualmente como hacen las personas al saber que hicieron una malicia y reconsideran los motivos. No era el momento de pararse a pensar si su muy cínica pareja "sufría" o no esos constantes acosos, como si de repente le molestaran, se quitó los lentes y los frotó contra el revés de su camisa con la mano, colocándolos de nuevo sobre su masajeado puente de la nariz. Se acercó a la nevera y sacó una jarra de agua fría, tomó varios vasos casi sin sentir la baja temperatura que descendía por su garganta. Dejó la platería en su lugar y subió silenciosamente las escaleras a oscuras, apoyándose del barandal y en su memoria gráfica sobre la ubicación de cada escalón y tabla rechinante, evitando pisarlas. Entrar a su cuarto jamás le había representado tal alivio como el que sentía en esos momentos, la luz encendida y la suave brisa que se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas de los cristales de la ventana parecían incitarle a reflexionar…el ambiente era óptimo para quien busca sentarse a recapacitar sobre la vida.

Se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo, sudado y despeinado como estaba parecía más un pandillero que un serio estudiante de secundaria, su desarreglado cuello de la camisa junto con el palpitar de su entrepierna le recordaron lo que hasta hace uno minutos había estado haciendo. No pudo evitar contradecirse en sus emociones: estaba sorprendido y molesto. Reconsiderándolo desde un mejor punto, su sorpresa no era precisamente agradable…sencillamente le resultaba extraño el cómo podía llegar a actuar, aun siendo tan estructurado, en un momento determinado en donde se pierden los estribos y se llegan a hacer cosas de las que nunca se creería capaz. Rió forzoso _Siento que exagero, tampoco es que hubiese matado a alguien _ahogarse en un charco no era de sus costumbres, mucho menos caer en ellos; pero en esa ocasión él mismo había decidido ignorar el aviso que decía "Cuidado, piso resbaloso" con toda intención de deslizarse y no por ello, ahogarse con las gotas que salpicaron en la caída. De una forma retórica y paradójica, le gustó experimentar más allá de las auto-impuestas murallas, pero el peso que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir por ello se le hacía insoportable y abrumador…tanto, que de verdad creyó nunca más volver a intentarlo, no intencionalmente hablando.

Retiró sus arrugadas y húmedas prendas y las metió en el cesto de la ropa por lavar, con un baño caliente y aromático, su 'pequeño' problema hormonal disminuyó notoriamente…no se sentía con ánimos de procurar arreglarlo manualmente. Suspiró. Muy a su pesar sonrió triunfante y dijo al aire –Kunimitsu, no bajes la guardia- se hundió en el agua colorada de los aromatizantes canela y burbujeó como un niño, enfocando sus castañas pupilas en el líquido turbio que lo reflejaba, entendiendo que pese a la deformación de la imagen, si se detenía el ajetreo de los cambios, regresaba intacta, sabiendo reconocerse si se volviese a difuminar.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa echando maldiciones al aire, tiró los zapatos en el recibidor sin ordenarlos y lanzó las llaves sin clavarlas en el llavero de pared, chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo al caer, sonido que alertó a los integrantes de la casa del regreso de su hijo intermedio. Su hermana mayor le habló desde la cocina –Syuusuke, recoge lo que se cayó y colócalo en su sitio- irónicamente sonrió, pensando que el tono afable de su hermana no daba cabidas a creer que fue intencional la 'caída' de las llaves. Un impulso malicioso de aprovechar esa falsa creencia para desquitarse lo invadió, sabiendo que no recibiría mayores reprimendas por varios 'accidentes' ocasionales; pero se fue tan rápido como llegó, restado por la molesta y patosa conciencia que lo tenía hasta la coronilla. Escurrió como pudo su chaqueta y su ropa en general y subió anunciándose vagamente, dejando tras sí un camino de agua en las escaleras. Al pasar por la puerta abierta del cuarto de Yuuta, respondió su extraño saludo (parecían señas) con una mal disimulada enojosa mirada -Hermano- llamó, Syuusuke al ver que estaba en su escritorio haciendo tarea supuso que se trataba de algún otro estúpido problema de matemática o un kanji que no entendiera, decidió ignorarlo- ¡Hermano!- alzó la voz y se inclinó sobre su silla. En un instante el castaño sintió el golpe completo de su pierna derecha contra una pesada, grande y mal ubicada caja en todo el pasillo…ahora entendía porque le hacía señas.<p>

Maldijo por lo bajo, mordiéndose la lengua y saltando en tras pies, una gota bajó por la cabeza del muchacho que lo veía estresado desde la comodidad de su asiento _Es extraño que esté tan absorto como para no ver por dónde anda _se encogió de hombros con una seña de su hermano mayor de pulgar arriba, incitándolo a no preocuparse y seguir en su actividad. Cruzó tambaleante y adolorido en dos partes (acababa de recordar el reclamo en su entrepierna) hasta llegar a su cuarto y tirarse a la cama, revisó sus dedos y observó un enrojecimiento en el pulgar derecho, en la cómoda al lado de la cabecera habían medicinas primarias, objetos personales y documentos menores, se arrastró sobre el colchón desordenando el juego de sábanas y abrió a medias la primera gaveta, revolviendo todo lo que se atravesara entre las pomadas al fondo y sus manos, se estiró un poco más hasta rozar una muy conocida forma redondeada y chata con su tapa resbalosa _No es momento para usar lubricante ni vaselina _se recriminó, golpeó el pote y al lado encontró la mendiga pomada anti-inflamatoria. Untó demás en la palma de su mano y lanzó de nuevo el tubo al cajón, restregando con cuidado la hinchada zona, había rastros de sangre interna en la uña, de seguro se le haría un morado mañana.

Los efectos mentolados de la fórmula le daban una sensación de frio y alivio en su adolorido pie, el suficiente como para enfrascarse en retomar la idea asesina de las últimas horas. _¿En qué carajo piensa Kunimitsu? ¡Cuando lo vea otra vez le patearé las bolas! Y aunque llegase a tener hijos ¡serian deformes! _Apretó su puño temblante arrugando la cara con fuerza, sus nudillos crujían dolorosamente, por reflejo soltó la presión y sus venas latientes le exigían que se calmara o le iba a dar algo. Pasó unos minutos viendo como poco a poco sus temblores disminuían y mantener apretado el rostro se le hacía más incómodo, suspiró y dejó las manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, y sintió como en ellos se reflejaba la luz de la lámpara del techo, por alguna extraña razón le dio gracia…pensar que alguien que creía 'totalmente predecible pero interesante' podría cambiar el concepto de 'desinterés y parcialidad' que se había impuesto con los años, debía admitir que la única persona lo suficientemente cercana a él como para molestarlo y no salir herido del todo era la misma que le había hecho entender hasta qué punto se merecía un recuento de sus acciones, o al menos considerarlas.

No se sentía culpable. Para nada, esa emoción era solo aplicable a quienes hacían las cosas sin intención y sin pensarlas, sin saber que esperar; él lo tenía todo previsto en cuanto a qué hacer debía: fastidiar a Tezuka (eso lo tenía claro) y de una manera igual de importante pero no tan obvia, enseñarle partes de él que por sí mismo no podría reconocer. Nunca gritaría "¡Conóceme! Aprende a leer mis códigos cuando ni yo los entiendo" su orgullo no lo permitiría, su personalidad tampoco, pero sabía que silenciosamente Tezuka había escuchado esos ahogados pedidos. Con paciencia, con afán y criterio, imponiéndole un orden y un carácter que a veces le hacía falta en sus rumbos…pero abusó de su suerte, estiró la paciencia de Kunimitsu a límites que ni el mismo capitán conocía y los rompió sin darse cuenta. Se sentía perjudicado, herido como si se hubiese cortado con los propios cristales que de hace tiempo se dispuso a lanzar.

Rodó sobre su costado y reposó la cabeza sobre la almohada…percatándose de la humedad que escurría por su mejilla; con el corazón del tamaño de un puño pensó _Si así me siento yo…acostumbrado a tanto jaleo… ¿Cómo se sentirá él? _Tragó en seco, sintiéndose egoísta por no haberse detenido a pensar eso antes de actuar.

Sus cabellos se apilaban sobre su frente y sus ojos, haciendo una pequeña cortina que le obligó a percatarse que la pequeña vocecita tan afamada en las comiquitas de su infancia…hacia acto de presencia y sin permiso.

* * *

><p>Cuando hubo salido del baño, hacía más de una hora y cenado lo poco que su cerrado estómago le pidió se exigió como un carcelero a cumplir con sus deberes escolares para el día siguiente, valiéndose de sus confiables apuntes y los pequeños adelantos que había hecho en esos afanosos días entre semana, arrugó el entrecejo disgustado consigo mismo por permitirse descuidar aunque sea un poco sus sagrados deberes por uno de sus excéntricos titulares…sus prioridades y su perfeccionista sentido de la responsabilidad no había mermado, sólo su orden de hacer las cosas se había alterado un poco. Movió por costumbre sus gafas, y mentalizándose de sobre manera terminó la tarea atrasada, más el informe para Ryuuzaki-sensei.<p>

Sus ojos afilados ahora abiertos reflejaron claramente la sorpresa que no pudo ocultar….desde hacía días no pensaba en tenis, ni en nada relacionado. Nada. Retrocedió sobre la silla impulsándose con un tras pié del amoblado y giró hasta tropezar contra la caja de madera que era su cama. Tragó saliva, por alguna extraña razón sentía escalofríos….no era terror lo que sufría, pero si preocupación, estaba empezando a pensar seriamente en reorganizar su existencia por completo, debía reacomodar sus aptitudes, exigencias y recuperar su estilo de vida diario como siempre….debía reconsiderar sus prioridades y restablecer sus perdidos equilibrios.

Sintió nauseas al estar claro, que realmente no quería hacerlo.

Su pijama azul claro con rayas blancas….no parecían acorde a cómo se sentía. Pareciera una exageración, incluso una tontería pero se sentía sucio, impuro…se sentía violado en cuanto a principios, forcejeado y manipulado, inseguro…. _¡Basta! _Se recriminó molesto_ ¿Qué demonios me ocurre? ¡No soy ninguna víctima! Tampoco soy un niño y mucho menos un acosado_ palmeó su mano en su cara, sonrojando un poco la zona y recuperó el hilo desviado de sus pensamientos, los muy aprovechados se habían ido por su cuenta a otro punto que no tenía que ver.

Nadie lo había obligado…nadie le había dicho que le tuviese paciencia desmedida a su compañero, nadie le había obligado a aceptar salir con él ni mucho menos llegar a apreciarlo intensamente, absolutamente nadie abogó por darle el cupo de modificar ámbitos de su vida sólo por Fuji y mucho menos le habían exigido que lo usara sin pensarlo. Nunca en sus 17 años de vida, le habían impuesto una orden o un mandato….para él las reglas y los códigos _no _eran obligaciones, solo eran maneras de hacerse saber que cumplía con sus propias expectativas y se enorgullecía de sí mismo por ello. Sólo cuando hubo un inconsciente en todo esto, pudo percatarse de lo 'bueno bonito' que fue toda su vida.

Si se dio cuenta, desde un principio, que algo extraño ocurría cuando se acercaba a su compañero de clases –aunque estuviesen en diferentes secciones- y aunque los sentimientos honorables y deportivos no habían cambiado hasta ahora, si habían crecido desmesuradamente. Tanto, que no supo en qué momento le restó importancia a su propio régimen. Era un error decir que simplemente ocurrió impulsivamente…dentro de todo, lo había pensado y cedido a realizar.

Sonrió. Suspirando cansinamente.

"_El principio de todo cambio, es aceptar que ocurre" _se recordó, y decidió llevarlo de buena manera…porque todo lo que había ocurrido fue premeditado, salvo un hecho tan simple y mundano, que llegó a ser capaz de reemplazar y reconstruir pieza por pieza la mayoría de sus engranajes internos.

Por alguna razón se había enamorado del desorden de personalidad que se llamaba Fuji Syuusuke y por eso mismo, había bajado su guardia….sólo un poco. El chiste estaba en tratar de no ser excesivamente estricto consigo mismo, o por muy poco, procurar vivir unos años más antes de tirarse hacia un precipicio.

#####

_Como siempre, esperando que les haya gustado y que me expresen sus opiniones._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Travesía

_Aquí está, ¡disfruten!__  
><em>_#####_

El estruendoso ruido de un aparato móvil a las 4:30 am y la quejosa experiencia de escucharlo sin aviso estando dormido fue el "buenos días" del tensai a la madrugada siguiente.

Abrió los ojos con violencia y sus pupilas se dilataron frenéticas, sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y los oídos le taladraban la mitad del cerebro sin piedad. Dirigió sus trastozos globos oculares maldiciendo al creador de los celulares y al malicioso que le había recomendado "dormir con el teléfono encendido para estar al tanto por emergencias". Entre rayas, luces y colores que se le hacían código alíen descifró los dos kanjis de su llamante: Echi zen.

* * *

><p>Hacía rato, poco más de 20 minutos que el dichoso gato no se dignaba a volver a conciliar el sueño, en situaciones normales eso no afectaría a su joven dueño…pero justamente ese día había estado durmiendo bajo su cama. Se acuclillaba y escondía su cabeza bajo las sábanas y la almohada, pensando seriamente en amarrar al gato en el sótano colgando sobre la piscina plástica llena de agua sucia.<p>

Sintió los toques seguidos de los botones y un conocido repicar en altavoz…._otra vez no_ se estresó el muchacho.

-¡Karupin!- gritó lanzándose de la cama. El juguetón minino corrió frenético con el teléfono en el hocico, Ryoma lo siguió.

-¡Deja de hacer escándalo mocoso!- escuchó los alaridos de su padre en la otra habitación.

-¡Nanjiroh-ojiisama por favor no grite!- gritaba la dulce Nanako desde el fondo del pasillo en su cuarto.

_Shit _chasqueó la lengua.

Al otro lado de la línea que por fin había logrado conectar, Fuji escuchaba los tropezones, golpes, tras pies, maullidos y gritos de la cacería del gato en la casa de los Echizen…

Juró que se enfocaría personalmente en hacer desaparecer esa raza felina de la faz de Japón.

Dios pareció apiadarse por un momento de la migraña tan salvaje que le palpitaba en las sienes y el ruidoso celular perdió la poca batería que le quedaba, apagándose. A estas alturas de la madrugada casi mañana no valía la pena volver a dormir, igualmente faltaba poco más de una hora para su momento habitual de levantarse, decidió bañarse.

Estaba consciente que a esa hora, la poco agua caliente que había quedado de la noche anterior no serviría de mucho, y se enfriaría de inmediato, quiso correr el riesgo con el fin de quitarse la pesadez y las ganas de destrozar membrana a membrana a Echizen, el gato o quien hubiese sido responsable de la patosa llamada….se dijo a si mismo que desde ese día colocaría "perfil silencioso" en el teléfono por las noches. Se quitó con calma las ropas, observó su pie, vio mejorías por lo que se untaría de nuevo la crema; y el contacto con el brumoso frio vespertino le recorrió con rapidez sus sensibles vellos en la piel, erizando y electrizando con escalofríos sus músculos adormecidos. Tiritó repetidas veces y con una sacudida se obligó a sí mismo a no colocarse de nuevo el pijama y acostarse. Entró con la bata desanudada y descalzo, retractándose un poco de la idea de meterse a la tina con el agua helada, abrió la llave roja y dejó que la calidez del agua hiciera vapor contrastándola con la llave azul que la enfriaba. En el proceso cepilló sus dientes y tras unas palmadas en el rostro se adentró lentamente, sacudiéndose al contacto. Una vez templado su cuerpo, sumergió su cabeza y sus castaños cabellos se alargaron hasta principio de sus hombros, haciendo una graciosa cortina en sus cachetes enrojecidos por la temperatura. La espuma del jabón (había decidido no usar aromatizantes) se dispersaba y disminuía en el recorrido por las dimensiones de la bañera, alcanzado a penas enjabonar, diluyó el jabón líquido en su cuello, se levantó un poco sobre su espalda y esparció el pegajoso liquido naranja por todo su cuerpo.

Al llegar a su zona sur sólo comprobó que la sensación que lo invadía desde que despertó no era su imaginación y tampoco producto de un sueño: habían pequeños rasguños enrojecidos en su escroto. Sonrió al pensar que eran marcas de los dientes de Tezuka. Dolía un poco, así que procuró tener cuidado, acarició con calma las zonas adoloridas haciendo énfasis en delinear las pequeñas aberturas, ardía pero se sentía bien…el flujo de sangre sólo aumentaba el palpitar de la herida, evidenciando que sus plaquetas trabajaban para cerrarla, no quería retrasar el proceso de sutura al masturbar su miembro, eso solo dispararía hormonas que por seguro lo tendrían atrapado en la tina más tiempo de lo esperado. Pese a todo, debía reconocer que se excitaba al pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y rió _No es momento para masoquismos_.

Hundió sus pesares junto con su cuerpo, burbujeando con furia con el poco aliento que le quedaba, hasta casi quebrar sus pulmones. Subió presuroso su rostro, asfixiante y jadeante, su pecho palpitaba con fuerza mientras oxigenaba de nuevo sus pulmones, sorbió aire con furia y lo expulsó. _Se acabaron los juegos _se recordó…ya no era necesario pensar más, restaba actuar solamente.

Se apresuró a salir, al secarse aplicó la pomada que había dejado en el botiquín del baño, agradeció haber sido precavido y traer consigo la bata de baño, acostumbrada a quedar colgada en el perchero del closet. Se cubrió del frio del ambiente, dispuesto a solucionar las brumas y neblinas que sentía internamente, que no tenían relación con el exterior.

* * *

><p>Como cosa rara, las horas se iban volando y pasaban sobre el chico sin siquiera sentirlas….el despertador le recordó sus deberes de estudiante. Levantó con pereza el brazo sobre su cabeza y tanteó el pequeño estante sobre la cabecera de su cama, buscando a ciegas el aparato, por pura mala suerte, ayer había sido día de limpieza por lo que al mover el reloj no fue dejado de nuevo en su sitio, se vio obligado a subir su peso sobre su codo y estirarse, solo para tropezar el objeto y hacer que cayera sobre su frente.<p>

-¡Maldición!- se despertó aturdido y adolorido, fulminando con una desenfocada mirada el objeto, pretendiendo desmaterializarlo. Al ver que no surtía efecto, bostezó, escudriñó sus ojos, bajó de la cama, pisando el celular.

-¡KARUPIN!- juraba que hacia menos de dos horas, había colocado el desgraciado teléfono de nuevo en su sitio, en su escritorio. El maullido del gato se le hizo burlón, haciéndolo enojar –Se acabó ¡Cuando regrese te amarro!- advirtió al aire, sabiendo que el inteligente minino no se le presentaba directamente, pero de seguro lo estaría escuchando. Bufó molesto más que soñoliento y se dirigió al baño. El desordenado cuello de la pijama mostraba rasguños y el 'adorno' rojizo que empezaba a tornarse morado en toda su frente, hacia juego perfecto _Me veo patético, pareciera que me hubiesen molido en algún partido _una gota bajó resignada por su cabeza.

Se arregló sin mucha contemplación, salvo pomadas para cubrir el moretón y los rasguños aun frescos. Con un seco "Buenos días" y limitado a responder monosílabos a las insinuantes preguntas de su padre, comió unas tostadas y bebió su infaltable vaso de leche. Apresurando el último trago al escuchar el timbre.

No necesitó siquiera cuestionar quien era el saboteador de la paz mañanera con intenciones de ensordecer a todas las personas en un kilómetro a la redonda.

-Momo-senpai ¿qué modales son esos?- fue su manera de saludarle sarcásticamente con un "buenos días" muy peculiar agregando una pequeña dosis de sueño y molestia.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¿Sabes? Un "buenos días" no estaría demás- bufó. –Me niego, además no puedes reclamarme, perturbador de orden público- cortó. -¿Ya estas malhumorado a estas horas? en serio…hay que hacer algo con tu carácter- habló de lado, resoplando las palabras, Ryoma adelantó pasos cortos, haciéndole seguirlo.

-¿Cómo pretendes que esté feliz de la vida?- susurró incómodo, caminando delante de su senpai, confiando que las palabras no alcanzaran a su oído. Error. El chico Takeshi había captado las silabas necesarias para hacerse una idea de lo inusualmente apático que se veía su compañero, aunque precisamente el chico de la gorra no solía ser el alma de las fiestas. _¿Será que tuvo una mala noche? _Pensó, algo agraciado por el hecho de considerarlo un niño en esa parte _ Yo me molesto cuando no duermo bien _afirmó para sí.

-Umm ¿no dormiste bien?- algo en su tono le pareció perder desniveles de desgano, sorprendiéndose al estar un poco interesado en algo más que continuar la nula tanda de preguntas al chico que por seguro terminarían explotando la bomba de tiempo de su mal humor –Realmente no, nunca estuve tan decidido como esta madrugada, de amarrar a Karupin en la parte trasera del templo- sopló evidentemente molesto mientras el otro caminaba a su lado, el mayor bajó la mirada hacia la divertida expresión de fastidio de Ryoma percatándose sin querer de los rojizos rasguños en su cuello. Un impulso lo llevó a tocar con sus dedos aquella zona, resbalando un poco la crema esparcida. El ojos verdes se detuvo en seco, asustando a Takeshi por un momento -¿Qué de…- sus palabras y su reciente molestia no terminaron de salir al verse reflejado en los violáceos orbes de su senpai .Brillaban algo diferente de lo usual.

-¿Te duele?- finalmente habló, a su vez saliendo del 'trance' en que había entrado sin darse cuenta. Su respuesta fue una breve pausa en la que formuló una ecuación y una sonrisa perversa –Sólo si lo tocas- reacomodó su camisa, descubriendo aún más la zona afectada y quitando su gorra, con un gesto que parecía de película, insinuante…Momo se sonrojó al detallar el principio de la protuberancia de los formados músculos pectorales del chico, expuesto por la abertura de los botones. La mano del tenista que había descubierto esa zona captó su atención al ser elevada y dirigida a su frente, cayendo en cuenta del moretón aún más acentuado que había allí. –Me los hice pensando en ti- susurró expectante. Los colores rojizos explotaron humeantes en el rostro del más alto.

-¡Echizen!- se atragantó con su lengua al ver como el muy canalla se reía sin reserva. Recobró el aliento y con ello, se arregló de nuevo las prendas –Apúrate, vamos más tarde de lo legal en tres prefecturas- se cruzó ambos brazos tras la cabeza reanudando su pesado caminar. El engatusado chico de los Smash agitó su cabeza casi enrulando con ello su puntiagudo peinado y lo alcanzó en un soplido -¿¡A qué diablos va eso?- escupió avergonzado –Es tu culpa por indiscreto- bufó –Si vas a ser tan obvio prefiero mantenerme bajo raya contigo- continuó, ahorrándole la evidente pregunta. –P-pero no sé qué hablas ¡Oye!- estaba aturdido y asombrado, (mas despistado que de costumbre) nunca pensó que su kouhai pudiera verse _así_ ante sus ojos si se disponía -¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?- inquirió , ignorando el hilo de pensamientos del otro -¿Es necesario decirte las incomodidades y explicaciones extensas y absurdas que te pueden llegar a preguntar por no saber disimular?- habló lentamente, marcando cada palabra con intervalos de tiempo necesarios para que su lento cerebro los digiriera sin perderse en el aire. -¡Pero sigo sin entender!- se rascó la cabeza frustrado. El chiquillo suspiró, ocultando en su vivaz tono un poco de vergüenza –Si en el colegio o en las practicas te me quedas viendo como hace rato, levantarás muchas especulaciones- Takeshi se detuvo en seco, encontrándole algo de sentido a lo dicho, aunque más que todo, imaginando los murmullos en el campus. –No lo digo por mí- volteó la mirada, entre desganado y sonriente –Sé que eres menos llevadero en esas cosas, y Kaidoh-senpai no te dejará vivir con sus burlas en semanas- concluyó.

Momoshiro tragó y con un pequeño gesto paródico de su brazo sobre su rostro preguntó –Si es así…entonces ¿Por qué hiciste esas ca-caras…? – se sonrojó de nuevo, empezaba a pensar que necesitaría tomar sol y quemarse cual negro ostrero para disimular el volátil color de sus mejillas -Si lo decía sin más, no me entenderías eres muy lento- bajó su gorra y chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo no haber visto la avergonzada cara del chico –Además deberías agradecer que dejé en evidencia tu reacción, para que no te caiga por sorpresa en medio de un cruce y te atropelle otra bicicleta- el comentario fue tan seco y asqueo como siempre, con el tono de burla que lo caracterizaba en su mala maña de sarcasmo. Pero al parecer no surtieron el efecto que esperaba ya que unas imágenes improvistas y poco pudorosas de algún mundo alterno mostraban en la torcida mente del mayor, a un Ryoma bastante sugerente. Carraspeó al pisar tierra cuando 'llegaron' los mensajes de Echizen.

-Debo tomar eso como un ¿"mantener en secreto" ya-sabes-qué?- susurró, apresurando las palabras al llegar al cruce de esquina con la avenida –No exactamente, simplemente evitar hablar demás y disimular un poco más que Tezuka-buchou o Fuji-senpai- contestó, pendiente del flujo de autos.

-¿Quieres decir que el Buchou y Fuji-senpai tienen algo?- soltó asombrado, una gota de lástima bajó por la nuca del bajito –Sí...por lo visto tienes caso grave de amnesia - suspiró estresado -¿Lo dices enserio? No puedo creer que seas tan despistado, tú mismo los viste, hasta Oishi-senpai, sabe la razón del sadismo de Fuji-senpai- rió, ansioso de descargar su mal humor en su camarada aprovechando la inocencia del mismo, y con una escabullidez de reptil para bordear la vergüenza de recordar aquella "escenita" en casa de Fuji -¿…Por…q-qué?- la mera mención del nombre de Syuusuke sintió escalofríos, los labios del achantado estudiante de primer año se curvaron macabramente –Se lo quiere tirar en los vestidores, grabarlo y bajarlo a internet…y posiblemente grabarlo en BluRay- sentenció.

Un cornetazo frenético le dio un respingo a Momo, para no caer de bruces en la calle – ¡Ya sabía yo que era malvado!- aulló con terror –Alguien que sonríe todo el día sin abrir los ojos debe estar ocultando algo- concluyó, empezando a procesar ese pensamiento nebuloso y por demás borroso, que había postergado al casi olvido como consecuencia de su trauma. Recibió un codazo y un suspiro de Echizen –Eres tonto ¿te lo habían dicho? No deberías ir por cualquier lado creyendo lo primero que te digan si no estás seguro- torció los ojos –Mas te vale que no te lo hayas creído, o en serio reconsideraré hablar contigo, lo tonto se contagia…además, tienes serios problemas de memoria- cruzó con el semáforo en verde para peatones.

-Ni lo creas ¡desde el principio sabía que jugabas!- disimular, como ya había quedado claro, no era fuerte y por ende se sentía engañado por su pequeño y astuto amigo. Con unos tras pies para alcanzar al otro preguntó –En ese caso, no son tan pervertidos como creía- rió. –No es del todo cierto- contradijo -¿A que no adivinas las razones de las aparentemente innecesarias y metódicamente exageradas vueltas a la cancha que nos manda a correr a los regulares?- habló melódicamente, dejando a la expectativa una respuesta de la que estaba seguro, y que tomaría en cuenta en un futuro no muy lejano con su pareja….el más lento de los titulares y su gran compañero.

Se adelantó y entró al campus con el sonido de la campana, el de 8vo terminó de elaborar la respuesta en su pensamiento, reviviendo esa indiscreta tanda en el pasillo de aquella casa, sonrojándose al detallar que los afilados ojos castaños de su capitán de tennis siempre vigían en un ángulo bajo mientras trotaban…. _A buena hora que me vengo a acordar _se sintió idiota y azorado.

#####

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. Inesperada

_Espero les guste y no se infarten ¿eh?_  
><em>#####<em>

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que haber tardado tanto pensando? En específico…casi en la nebulosa. Más de 15 minutos se le fueron en el aire e hicieron nubes de gas en su cerebro, dejando esporádicamente una pantalla de nostalgia frente a su escritorio, divagando entre pasar a casa de Tezuka a recoger el informe de química que debían presentar esa misma tarde o cruzar de largo la calle con plena confianza que lo llevaría a cuestas en su mochila. La respuesta le había llegado en dos segundos y aun así sentía el infantil deseo de pasar volteando hacia la quinta solo para dejar basura en el buzón de correo. Después de recrearse la escena y reírse, sostuvo su celular y observó el fondo de pantalla: una foto de ellos dos en las canchas de Seigaku, Kunimitsu estaba de segundo plano tras la sonrisa del dueño del móvil, viendo el lente de la cámara, y por supuesto sabiendo que el buchou ignoraba el hecho de estar siendo fotografiado, mostrando un ángulo poco favorable para su nariz y la raqueta cubriéndole medio costado en su brazo. No era la persona más fotogénica que conocía, y eso le encantaba, por lo mismo le capturaba en momentos desfavorables y adrede las colocaba como fondo en su teléfono, esperando la ocasión de hacérsela ver por 'equivocación' y montar un gracioso teatro de inocencia para pasar el tiempo.

Desdibujó la curvatura de sus labios al caer en cuenta, que aquella foto era la última que le había tomado y aun no se la había enseñado…sintió tristeza al estar consciente del tiempo en que no intimaban con los aparatos móviles ni para los mensajes de texto. Abrió sus párpados y relució sus zafiros decidido _Nos tomaremos otra foto, juntos, y estarás viendo la cámara de frente _se fijó en el minutero digital que cambiaba y cayó en consideración con la hora.

Debía de haber salido hace un cuarto de hora.

Sus ya abiertos ojos se agrandaron más con la partida rápida de bajar las escaleras, robar una tostada de las manos de Yuuta y con la otra en alto despedirse de su familia –Hoy parece de mejor humor- comentó sonriente la mayor de los hermanos, preparando otra tostada para el menor –Si- bufó el chico hurtado en un soplido. Syuusuke salió lanzado unos pasos hasta la esquina de bajada, retrasando el ritmo para terminar el pan en su boca. Una vez tragado y en descenso a su estómago, cubrió con velocidad suficiente la distancia que lo guiaba por el vecindario de sus más retorcidas y hermosas pesadillas. Al pasar frente a la susodicha casa, se detuvo unos instantes a contener la respiración, elevó su mirada hacia las ventanas cerradas de la habitación de Kunimitsu, chasqueó frustrado la lengua _Cuando deja la ventana está cerrada es porque salió _sin más contemplaciones dio nueva marcha.

Sintió como sus músculos faciales, hasta ahora bastante comprimidos para su gusto, poco a poco se empezaban a relajar, casi parecía el reproche de un mimo al que le enfatizan las arrugas de las comisuras de la boca con el maquillaje; sonrió limpiamente al comprobar que sus sospechas de la noche anterior de lo que creía conocer bien del capitán de las canchas de su mente y corazón. _Parezco un grandísimo imbécil, sonriéndole al aire _se mostró pensativo a su afirmación _Bueh, la verdad siempre sonrío a la nada _rió. Unos pasos más y visualizar a sus kouhais titulares de tennis parloteando hacia el cruce de peatones fue suficiente motivación para hacer cosas 'de Syuusuke' sin pizca de vergüenza. Se relamió los labios cual acosador y con paso sigiloso y discreto se acercó al par, unos metros más en su avenir y detectó con sus parabólicas orejas que algo de su interés escurría por sus bocas - ..._Debo tomar eso como un ¿"mantener en secreto" ya-sabes-qué?...-_

Se le hizo bastante entretenidas las expresiones de complicidad y picardía que compartían

_ -…No exactamente, simplemente evitar hablar demás y disimular un poco más que Tezuka-buchou o Fuji-senpai…- _alzó una ceja, evitando sacar conclusiones precipitadas _-… ¿Quieres decir que el Buchou y Fuji-senpai tienen algo?...- _esbozó una sonrisa neutra, no sorprendido de lo despistado que podía ser el chico hiperactivo, y de su patética memoria_–Sí...por lo visto tienes caso grave de amnesia. -¿Lo dices enserio? No puedo creer que seas tan despistado, tú mismo los viste, hasta Oishi-senpai, sabe la razón del sadismo de Fuji-senpai-_guardó silencio expectante, el chico Ryoma le debía unas cuantas de esa mañana (le daba igual su fuese o no el gato o el perro), aunque tenía que decir que ciertamente le daba risa como Momo presentaba pequeños temblores ante mención suya. No podía evitar sentirse alagado al aun estar presente en su memoria de _aquella _forma.

El bajito susurró tétricamente unas palabras que no llegó a escuchar del todo, algo de vestidores y BluRay, pero por el casi atropello del otro estaba seguro que sería algo entretenido viniendo del pequeño presumido, aparentemente su experiencia visual aquella vez les había dejado secuelas. Al alejarse tras oír la campana recobró el motivo de su anterior apuro y se dirigió a la secundaria, rezando por encontrarse a Tezuka en el campus.

Como sospechaba el susodicho no se veía a metros a la redonda, lo que significaba que había llegado temprano y ya estaría en el salón esperando que comience la clase, se lamentó haber perdido tanto tiempo en espiar conversaciones ajenas pero igualmente estaba al tanto de coincidir con él en las prácticas del club e incluso antes, en cualquier pasillo. Entró a su salón y vio caras conocidas, suerte que el profesor de esa clase aún no había llegado, tomó su asiento habitual, esperando que acabara la clase sin siquiera haber empezado para cambiar grupo en el laboratorio de química y recibir a su tenista. A medio primer periodo en la mañana tuvieron una pequeña prueba corta con una baja calificación pero lo suficientemente asegurada para no arriesgar los puntos que a más de uno podría salvarlo de reparación en verano, fue de dificultad moderada y Syuusuke se lamentó no haber repasado un poco más aquella escabullidiza ecuación que solo salía bien a la 3era y solo a veces. El resultado del examen no acaparó mucho su mente ya que confiaba que por uno o dos puntos no reprobaría.

Al fin el mendigo timbre se dignó a sonar, por lo que se dispersaron sus compañeros de clase como la espuma cuando él ya estaba tras la puerta de salida del salón. En el pasillo empezaban los ajetreos de cambio de materia, algunos aun en su aula y otros trasladándose por los corredores, sabia a donde se dirigía así que no tomó molestia en detallar mucho a los demás alumnos de tercero; algo poco usual en alguien que anda por la vida cazando corderos para molestar o ignorar, pero de alguna forma marcarlos.

En el casillero agarró su bata de laboratorio y sus medidas de precaución en su respectiva bolsa iban a cargo de su espalda, al entrar al susodicho sitio experimental identificó, como si hiciera contraste con cualquier otra figura o color en las paredes, a Tezuka Kunimitsu sentado a su mesón, al mesón que sabía compartían en esa clase, sintió por un momento un brusco pálpito en su pecho y después un calor invisible que le llegó a las mejillas, tan rápido como llegó se fue ese estremecimiento y encaminó sus pies al fondo del salón, donde el ratón de biblioteca que tenía por pareja yacía literalmente de cabeza en el libro de prácticas tomando apuntes en algunas hojas blancas junto al reporte a entregar ese día.

* * *

><p>Fuji Syuusuke ¿Cuándo diablos se iba a dignar para terminar de cruzar el tramo hasta su asiento? La paciencia glaciar del capitán de Seigaku tenía un punto de ebullición bastante instantáneo cuando de irresponsabilidades y retrasos se trataba y más aún cuando estaban referidas a personas en su cargo como sus titulares o su familia. Decidió mantener pegada la vista en sus apuntes de química y en el reporte sobre su mesón, que por el momento era la única excusa tangible capaz de juntarlos antes inclusive de improvisto o de inconclusa su recientemente tormentosa relación. <em>Estamos en clase, en el laboratorio con el profesor encargado, con puntaje en juego y compañeros atentos a cualquier comentario extra <em>analizó su situación _Lo peor que podría pasar sería desviarnos completamente del ambiente estudiantil, espero te des cuenta _arrugó el entrecejo, agregando peso a sus últimos pensamientos en busca de hacerlos llegar aunque fuese indirectamente, al castaño que se aproximaba hacia él, con su complaciente y enigmático rostro de costumbre. Discreto. Misterioso. Amigable.

Nada fuera de lo común para las líneas de una perfecta cara de póker, 'conocida' por todos y entendida por nadie, salvo los que tenían la dicha o desgracia de convivir un poco más de lo usual con aquel joven de facciones limpias. Sonrió invisiblemente, solo en pensamiento, al recrearse de una forma acertada lo similar que resultaba su chico a una apuesta de todo o nada.

-Buenos días, Tezuka- sonrió tomando asiento, haciendo ondear su bata.

-Buenos días Fuji, llegas tarde- le cedió el reporte sin mirarlo directamente, rodándolo por sobre la tabla. Miradas entrometidas llegaban y se cruzaban al fondo y a los lados de esos asientos, era extraño que el mayor de los Fuji llegara tarde (medianamente, ya que el profesor no tenía mucho de haber entrado) y se dispersaron como si el aire las hubiese soplado.

-Veo que está todo hecho, al menos lo que faltaba- apuntó sonriente, con intenciones claras de entablar una conversación o al menos un monólogo desviado para seguir con el plan de 'compañeros de clases nada más' que sabía, Kunimitsu preparaba cruelmente cuando la situación –o él, muy a su pesar- lo ameritaba. –Sólo añadí algunas referencias y definiciones que tenía en otros apuntes, también usé los que me diste la semana pasada- hablaba a la par que sacaba un sobre de manila amarillo sellado, con una etiqueta mecanografiada con el nombre Fuji Syuusuke

-Ten, fueron de ayuda, también dejé algunas copias de los míos dentro- por primera vez en lo que parecieron años elevó sus pupilas cobrizas a la altura de los zafiros agudos y notó un brillo peculiar y distinto, uno que no conocía del todo. Se le revolvió ínfimamente el estómago al comprender un atisbo de lo que era.

Culpa.

Su inexpresivo rostro, a la vez que el de su contrario, perdieron contacto a la par y dirigieron sus atenciones al frente donde el profesor empezaba con su saludo y con ello su clase…la única que compartirían ese día.

Al finalizar el segundo periodo de horario, las secciones retornaron a sus salones guías, en el tercero su atención estaba al 90%, un porcentaje casi completo pero no lo suficiente como para poder esfumar esa sensación incómoda que notó en la actitud del menor, no era para escandalizarse y posiblemente no era tan importante…pero algo no le agradaba; respiró hondo y se decidió a concebir su plan con afano, al terminar las prácticas en el club que ese día corrían a cargo de Inui, debía de entregar unos cuantos papeles a Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Las canchas, espaciosas y concurridas, los jugadores, gritones y sudorosos….todo igual, las mismas absurdas discusiones entre sus titulares de 8vo, sus compañeros Kikumaru y Oishi practicando su sincronización, Echizen bajo el bendito árbol que cada vez reconsideraba más mandar talar y el grito frenético de "¡Burning!" que se transformaba en palabras veloces en el cuaderno de Inui….¿Dónde estaba Fuji? El campo de visión que le otorgaba la ventana del salón de la entrenadora era muy lineal y horizontal, quizá desde ese ángulo sentado no podría verlo, se levantó y abrió lo suficiente la ventanilla para bajar discretamente la cabeza y justo bajo el edificio, cerca de los vestidores estaba el tensai de su equipo con un bento en mano.

Sintió un cólico bastante incómodo al detallar el verde color del wasabi bajo la transparente tapa de la caja de sushi _Llegó retardado, no le dio tiempo suficiente a desayunar _concluyó aliviado y retomó su deber en la silla.

Cuando hubo concluido todos sus ensayos retrasados y disculpado de nuevo por ello con la entrenadora Sumire, se dirigió a paso firme a los vestidores, con intención de reprender a Sadaharu por usar esa sesión de práctica para experimentar con sus líquidos radioactivos que nunca se dignaría a aceptar como 'jugos' y más importante aún…ver a Syuusuke y pedirle regresar a su lado.

Cual ironía, o conveniencia, sus direcciones se cruzaron y en una esquina de la estructura entre el campus y la caminera hacia las canchas se topó con el ente de sus pensamientos.

-Fuji…-

-Tezuka…-

No disimularon su sorpresa, sus voces sincronizaron por segundos como si de un torneo de dobles se tratase.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- se sorprendieron aún más al repetir la misma frase a la vez.

El más bajo rió y con un elegante gesto en su barbilla dijo –No esperarás que diga "habla tú primero" ¿verdad? Es muy trillado- bromeó.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- ciertamente, esas escenitas clásicas no iban con él.

Guardaron silencio. No sabían quién debía ceder para dejar hablar al otro o quien debía aventurarse primero. Optaron por decirlo sin avisar.

-..quiero que volvamos-

-..quiero que terminemos-

Ninguno de los dos esperaba ni remotamente esa respuesta del otro.

El atardecer se intensificó….bañando de un lastimero tono rojizo todo a su alrededor, marcando sombras donde hace minutos había luz.

#####_  
><em>_Con este se completa el nombre de los dos caps "Travesía...Inesperada" ¿genial, no? _

_No me maten ¿eh? solo adelanto que la Ah-Un nos entretendrá un poco en el cap siguiente. Gracias por comentar, se les quiere muchísimo n_n_


	20. Espías espiados

_Doble ración el día de hoy…ya quiero terminar esto._

_#####_

-¿Qué?-

No hubo respuesta instantánea, solo la mirada pensativa del tensai.

* * *

><p>-¡Demonios enano! ¿Por qué eres tan lento?- gruñó Momo. –No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Momo-senpai- restó interés el apático titular de 7mo, crispando al otro por convertir ese "espera 5 minutos más" en unos fáciles 35 minutos y no rendir cuentas al respecto. Después de todo tenía un compromiso consigo mismo de no dejar que su relación extracurricular con su amigo interfiriese en su entrenamiento, bastante hacía con 'apresurarse' para que el mayor no desesperara.<p>

-El horario de las prácticas terminó hace casi una hora para tu información- se cruzó de brazos Takeshi dándole prisa a sus pies para terminar de salir del vestidor, seguido por Ryoma –Sé leer la hora, y si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no te adelantaste?- contradijo -¡Grandísimo mal agradecido esperé porque me lo pediste!- se acaloraba por lo cara dura que podía ser el chiquillo –Dije "5 minutos" no te clavé en el piso a esperar 3 horas- rodó los ojos cansado ¡vaya que era descarado! –Me estás dando la razón, tardaste demasiado- se quejó –Oye, nunca dije que no haya tardado además tú te quedaste más de la cuenta porque quisiste- lo encaró, agravando el tono. -¡Serás…!-

-Espera- su impulso de mínimo levantar al menor por el cuello de la camisa y bofetearlo fue cortado por el mismo chico con un movimiento de su brazo al detener su avance por el estómago -¿Y ahora que más debo esperar?- preguntó irónico –Mira- siguiendo el ángulo de la vista elevó su mirada unos cuantos metros, en la esquina entre la caminera de las canchas y el campus, justo sobre ellos. -¿Qué esos no son Te- una señal de silencio por parte del otro lo cortó –Sí, los mismos ahora haz silencio o nos descubrirán- susurró._ ¿Qué acaso tiene intención de espiarlos o qué? _Pensó, observando el interés escudriñador en los ojos de su kouhai, él también se dispuso a observarlos descartando rápidamente la idea de 'regañarlos' que creyó era la razón por las que estaban allí a esas horas, al ver los rostros poco expresivos y abstraídos que mostraban sus senpais –Al parecer no están aquí para enjuagarnos por romper los horarios o algo por el estilo- acotó Momo, Ryoma asintió.

-¿A qué hora termina la última clase de los de tercer año?- preguntó el de la gorra –Creo que media hora antes de acabar las prácticas de hoy- observó el reloj de su celular en su bolsillo, debían de tener allí más de 10 minutos –Entonces ¿Por qué no habían bajado antes a regañarte por asomado?- inquirió sin intenciones claras el joven samurái, sacándole una migraña a su superior -¿Vas a seguir Echizen?- susurró arrastrando las palabras –No, en serio ¿Qué razón tendrían para estar atravesados en medio del camino lo suficientemente distraídos para no percatarse que estamos aquí?- apuntó pensativo –Cierto- corroboró.

Silenciosamente intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrisas maliciosas.

-Es hora de pagar con la misma moneda- los eventos en el restaurante (al que habían agarrado cierto grado de aversión) aparecieron en sus mentes como ráfagas. Solo restaba cambiar de posición y escuchar. Dieron la vuelta por debajo de las canchas, por los baños y lavaderos y subieron por el otro lado, en la parte contraria del campus hasta llegar a la entrada oeste de la escuela, montado Ryoma sobre el más alto asomándose ambos por el marco de la inmensa entrada más cercana a aquella esquina. Acordaron guardar silencio absoluto para no arriesgar ser descubiertos.

* * *

><p>-Creo que no me entendiste bien Tezuka- el rostro del aludido estaba contrariado, por lo visto sentía tantas emociones que no se ponían de acuerdo para ser reflejadas en sus facciones, salvo el ceño y la comisura de los labios, prensados como si los estuviesen estirando a la fuerza.<p>

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender de eso Fuji? Dime, no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas- habló lento y marcando, como imponiendo en cada palabra unas tantas más que quería decir a la vez. Syuusuke sonrió mostrando sus ojos claros.

-Ciertamente, no me expresé bien, mala mía lo siento- hizo un pequeño gesto con la muñeca.

-¿Y bien?- arqueó la ceja, apresurándole a decir lo que sea que tenía que decir ¡tanto misterio le estaba estresando!

-No soy bueno dándote explicaciones, y por eso pensé que adivinarías el resto, la mayoría de las veces cuando explico me mal interpretan- suspiró sin perder la sonrisa, Tezuka iba a formular una contraposición a eso pero abrió y cerró la boca sin hablar –Pero en este caso es necesario que hable, además es lo mínimo que podría hacer después de causarte tantos problemas.

-…- relajó el rostro, dándole comodidad al otro para que concluyera.

-Cuando dije eso- comenzó –jamás pensé que sintieras lo contrario, dicho de manera distinta, "terminemos" no lo afirmé en ese sentido…es más simbólico que otra cosa- hizo una pausa, esperando a que sus confusas palabras tomaran significado y sentido, pero al ver la cara bastante igual de Kunimitsu, entendió que no logró darse a comprender. Tezuka habló.

-Fuji, sé que tratas de decir algo que probablemente no sea lo que estoy pensando con el término "romper" común, y trato de abrir la mente para entender qué de tanto balbuceo sin pies ni cabeza es lo que de verdad quieres expresar- sopló las palabras rápidas y entendibles, haciendo una pequeña pausa al ver el rostro ofendido del otro –sin ofender, no es esa clase de balbuceo- el otro sonrió divertido –así que haznos el favor de responder claramente si quieres o no volver, hacer las paces o como lo quieras llamar, y por lo mínimo explicar de manera simple qué es "simbólicamente hablando" en ese contexto- terminó exhausto, de no ser por su resistencia física diría que inclusive sin aire…no recordaba si en su vida había gastado tanta saliva apresurada de esa forma casi nerviosa, intentó inconscientemente no usar tanto tecnicismo como acostumbraba pero no dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo habían fluido como un rio sus palabras. Juntó en segundos lo que conocía de su pareja, lo que había aprendido en los últimos días, lo que él había adiestrado en su relación y el cómo lo expresaría sin mucha contienda.

Se sorprendió al escuchar unos aplausos de parte de Syuusuke, no sabía si interpretarlo como burla o felicitación, optó por mirarlo a los ojos y entendió que estaba tan sorprendido como él mismo.

-Sí, quiero volver contigo y retomar todo lo que va con ese paquete, y con eso me comprometo a no cometer las mismas burradas de la 'vieja escuela'…en términos simples, terminaste con el viejo Syuusuke y ahora estás saliendo con la versión L 3000 o algo por el estilo "nuevo y mejorado"- parecía un publicista, un escritor romántico y un comediante; Kunimitsu no era un Casanova ni un maestro en las artes del amor y las relaciones pero sabía que eso no era una "disculpa" normal que podían ofrecerse las parejas peleadas. _Pido demasiado_ suspiró _nunca ha sido de lo más 'estándar' que he conocido _frotó su palma sobre su frente, apartando algunos cabellos; cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Eres único Fuji Syuusuke ¿sabías eso?- habló con un principio de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Sí, el molde se rompió en la fábrica por falta de mantenimiento y no lo repararon, soy una edición limitada- sonrió, acercándose a él -¿y bien capitán?- lo abrazó, siendo correspondido con unas fuertes manos que se cruzaban a nivel de su cadera y espalda –hn- los monosílabos cobraron vida, usurpando el lugar de las largas, extensas y complejas frases que no saldrían en un buen tiempo, eran demasiado problemáticas y hasta innecesarias para alguien cuya autoridad se imponía sin mucha explicación. -¿Vamos a casa a formalizar la reconciliación?- una insinuación lujuriosa asomó y reflejó en los cristales de Kunimitsu, Fuji no podía desear más.

El buchou elevó con fuerza apretujando la pelvis del otro mientras los hábiles brazos de castaño rodeaban su nuca, juntando sus labios con hambre, danzando sus lenguas como si fuesen espadachines de esgrima sin tregua. Hilos de líquido fino escurrían por la comisura de sus finos y enrojecidos labios, dándole un adorno delicioso al rubor que apenas se percibía, ya que la luz del sol había sido evaporada tras las lámparas que colgaban de las paredes como guirnaldas blancas.

Se separaron soltando sus alientos –Hay que irnos, ya es muy tarde- se tomaron de la mano y se dispusieron a salir de allí –Espera Tezuka- la voz de Fuji unos pasos tras él lo detuvo, con una mirada de cachorro regañado y un celular apuntando a toda su cara se develó la intención de su llamado: foto. Frunció el entrecejo y suspiró, no iba a morir por una mendiga foto.

Volteó su rostro en dirección al foco de la cámara –Ya- anunció que estaba en pose, poco llamativa sin una sonrisa característica ante las fotos –Bien, ya comenzó la cuenta del disparador automático- subió a nivel del hombro del mayor y tras la sorpresa de posar junto a él lo besó cómicamente en la mejilla, sonrojando al capitán y siendo captado así por la cámara.

-Esta foto sí que nunca la borraré- encantado de ver el nuevo fondo de pantalla.

-¡Fuji! Dependiendo de en qué manos caiga esa foto podrás caminar derecho los próximos meses- alertó sin índice de burla, con un deje intermediario entre perversión y amenaza.

-Ya, ya Tezuka de todas formas no quiero que nadie más vea el lado tierno del inexpresivo buchou que solo yo conozco- abrió sus ojos seductores –Soy celoso ¿sabes?- sonriendo guiñó, ocasionando como respuesta una ceja elevada bastante sugerente del mayor, retomando el abrazo y acariciando su cabello. Tomaron rumbo directamente hacia la salida, con llave en mano.

* * *

><p>-"Soy celoso ¿sabes?"- Momo parodiaba a su senpai cual travesti, mientras Ryoma lagrimeaba de la risa -¡Eso si está trillado! y Tezuka-buchou- levantó su ceja con ayuda de su dedo -¡Ya quiero tener esa foto!- reían los dos. Tomaron aire después de perderlo y suspirar repetidamente, desahogando la risa que aún quedaba –Si la quieres, aquí la tengo- habló Takeshi, sonriendo pícaro con su móvil en la mano –Yo te ayudé ¿sabes? Así que comparte el botín- el chico se asomó por sobre el brazo del otro, observando la pantalla -¿Me ayudaste a qué?- protestó –A que no te temblara la mano nervioso como niña y no mover la foto por el beso- una piedra de 20 kilos le cayó encima al adolescente soltando el teléfono a manos del otro -¡No estaba temblando!- se levantó azorado –Cómo digas…simplemente tenías un colapso nervioso- sin prestarle mayor atención.<p>

-En serio, a veces me pregunto si eres tan insensible e inmutable como aparentas- cruzó los ojos haciendo un deje de queja –Me pregunto…- susurró Ryoma dándole el celular –Ah cuidado, esta mancha de aquí es ADN de esos dos- señalando sobre las teclas una gota de lo que parecía ser un líquido cristalizado y espumoso -¿ADN? ¿quieres decir..?- tembló asqueado -¡Saliva!- arrugó la frente, el de la gorra rió –Piensa Momo-senpai, al menos que le hayas escupido encima a tu teléfono no hay forma de que la saliva llegue hasta aquí- una mirada de autosuficiencia chocante que solo rectificaba lo obvio –Vámonos ya, los tórtolos deben de llevarnos varios metros de distancia- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-Salgamos por el otro lado- avisó Takeshi al percatarse que la reja principal de la secundaria había sido previamente cerrada por los alumnos de 9no -¿Y qué haces por ahí entonces?- llamó el chico quien ya se había dirigido a la otra puerta dejando a su senpai en medio del campus cual idiota –Aquí- se detuvo el tenista de los Smash frente a una cerca sobre puesta, que en su buen tiempo debió de haber sido una valla en un terreno de cultivo, quizá de los experimentos de laboratorio, ubicada en los terrenos laterales de Seigaku. Ryoma alzó una ceja incrédulo -¿Aquí qué?- se obligó a preguntar al no obtener aclaración –Por aquí saldremos sin necesidad de puerta ni llave, y evitamos que nos vean los senpais- sonrió

La altura de la valla era considerable, pasaría del metro casi llegaría a los dos, habían ciertos tornillos oxidados y raspososos en el forro que tenía aquel palo de madera, y en las mejores y más resistentes extremidades habían clavos que la astillaban; tras un corto pero conciso análisis de la situación de esa 'salida' Echizen resopló -¿Estás loco? ¿Pretendes que salgamos por ahí sin más?- una mueca de precaución reprochaba aquella vara –Es eso, o escabullirnos en el salón de Ryuuzaki-sensei y llevarnos la llave, nos presentamos mañana y se la entregamos cuales niños buenos…ah, se me olvidaba comentar, después nos sangrarían los oídos por los gritos ensordecedores de la vieja y nos saldrán ampollas de limpiar los baños hasta que nos graduemos…eso, sin comentar lo que nos harían Fuji-senpai y el buchou al enterarse que estábamos aquí viendo- bufó irónicamente, observando el tic en el ojo esmeralda de su kouhai -¿Y yo soy el loco?- espetó.

Suspiró resignado y sonrió ácido –Me sorprendes Momo-senpai, pensaste mucho, eso me gusta- una mirada cómplice fue suficiente para su próximo movimiento: ubicarse, montarse uno sobre otro y el que saliese primero, ayudaba al que quedase a trepar. –Pesas menos, súbete en mi espalda y salta- el más alto se aproximó lo más que pudo al muro apoyándose con cuidado de la vara, Ryoma asintió y con un impulso y ayuda del otro logró hacer equilibrio sobre sus hombros _Mierda, pesa más de lo que parece _con un gruñido que evidenciaba el esfuerzo, Momo soltó la valla y con ambos brazos sostuvo las piernas del bajito -¡Ahora!- aulló.

Echizen se aferró al borde superior del muro y empezó a mover los pies y brazos para montarse del todo, cuando hubo elevado brazos y tórax movió la punta de los pies contra la superficie rugosa de la valla y se impulsó para saltar. Al ya no verse necesario, Takeshi retrocedió para dar espacio de maniobra a su amigo.

Error.

-Ya estoy arriba - dijo el pequeño, haciendo esfuerzo por no pararse sobre el delgado borde, si no voltear su cuerpo para bajar tipo rapel por el otro lado –Bien, no estoy justo abajo así que muévete-

Un chillido y una mueca de dolor hicieron que por reflejo Ryoma soltara del todo el extremo de la valla que lo mantenía suspendido: se había cortado y la sangre escurría por su mano y parte del muro; un tras pié y perdió todo equilibrio en su hemisferio bajo, quedado sujeto por un segundo con la mano sana.

-¿Estás bien Echizen?- Momo se empezaba a preocupar, no veía hacia el otro lado, a menos que se alejara lo suficiente de aquel sitio. Sin esperar respuesta corrió unos metros atrás para ver aunque fuese algo, lo suficiente para observar la única mano que pendía de la pared -¡Ryoma!- gritó palideciendo...la mano perdió fuerza y el aludido cayó de espaldas.

-¡AH!- se escuchó un chillido agudo y un golpe ahogado.

#####_  
><em>_Espero que con esto haya quedado resuelto el drama de la ultima plática de Tezuka y Fuji XD ahora me enfocaré con la Ah-Un, no puedo dejar a ninguna de las pairs por fuera._


	21. Progresos

_¡Espero les guste! a mi me encantó, el titulo me parece de lo más adecuado *o*  
><em>_#####_

-¡Ryoma!- se escuchó el nombre del chico desde el otro lado de la pared, un aullido angustiado y profundo -¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Me oyes?- alzaba su estatura en dirección al aire, haciendo un embudo con sus manos y gritando en ellas.

-…ele- escuchó un murmullo casi inteligible, bajo y grave, pero al menos eso confirmaba que estaba consciente el chico -¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar igualmente preocupado-..duele…-murmuró del otro lado –Voy para allá- no entendió el murmullo, pero sentenció sin meditarlo mucho el ir allí, sin detenerse a pensar en lo difícil que podría ser subir esa valla él solo. Pero antes de caer de cara en el concreto o partirse una o las dos piernas por ello debía ubicar en donde había caído su compañero, para evitar saltarle encima y agregar más heridas a las que ya se imaginaba que tenía –Dime dónde estás- pidió a voces a la vez que empezaba a coordinar sus brazos y piernas para trepar –Aquí- escuchó justo al frente, ya llevaba medio metro subido –Bien ¿estás herido? ¿Dónde?- las palabras se hacían más forzadas por el esfuerzo de encaramarse sin apoyo en las selladas líneas de ladrillos en la pared, sin contar con la ensangrentada valla metálica oxidada y filosa.

-No mucho, solo es un pequeño rasguño- el bendito tono de quitarle importancia a las cosas, era el mismo que le avisaba al mayor que realmente era más de lo creía, la gravedad de aquella cortada, la voz del pequeño tenista sonaba exhausta; con un impulso de adrenalina y preocupación creciente se sobre esforzó y llegó a la cima, inmediatamente lanzándose, rezando por haber calculado bien y no caer en vano a una fractura segura.

Su coxis golpeó dolorosamente en una superficie lisa, de plástico impermeable y negro, eran bolsas negras de basura…la ausencia de olores extremadamente desagradables indicaban claramente que eran parte de los desperdicios de papel reciclables. Inmediatamente volteó y se horrorizó al ver manchas rojas en el piso, gotas y salpicaduras sobre la pared y las bolsas, al lado de ellas estaba Echizen mostrando su despreocupado rostro recostado de la pared con las piernas extendidas, su palma derecha estirada sobre el suelo emanado un pequeño río de líquido rojo brillante -¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que es solo un rasguño?- gritó, empezando a sudar por la angustia, se percató que el otro chico también estaba sudoroso, pálido y con sus ojos entrecerrados…se preocupó al ver que su chiquillo ni si quiera le devolvía el insulto; su respiración se mostraba muy dificultosa.

Lo obvio era una hemorragia posiblemente infectada y una baja de presión sanguínea bastante abrupta, lo no tan visible era qué podía hacer por él en ese momento. –Pareces traumado- rió el chico en voz baja, observando el rostro consternado de su senpai –No hables, no desperdicies energías- endulzó su tono, olvidando totalmente cualquier otra cosa salvo al niño que tenía herido frente suyo: debía protegerlo y lo haría. Ryoma esbozó una sonrisa débil, recargado como estaba intentó reincorporarse de pie, en vano, tambaleándose entre los brazos cautelosos del otro.

Estuvo un momento en silencio, respirando profundamente, ocultando sus ojos cerrados bajo la gorra –Cómprame Ponta- ordenó claro y corto _¡Azúcar! Claro, necesita azúcar para recuperar la baja de presión _razonó al fin el mayor –Vuelvo inmediatamente, y traeré vendas ¡no se te ocurra moverte hasta que llegue!- aclaró sin perder tiempo en avanzar, parando en un conbini* cercano, agradeció a Budha por tener suficiente dinero en la billetera que creía perdida hace días (en el bolsillo trasero de su mono deportivo) y se abasteció tanto como pudo de Pontas, vendas, alcohol, gasas, algodón, y un quit pequeño de primeros auxilios. En cuestión de escasos minutos estaba de vuelta con el herido, quien no se había movido mucho del sitio, solo apartado un poco algunas bolsas cercanas para tener más espacio para estirarse.

-Algunas cosas te van a arder, así que aguanta- advirtió Momo, casi tan nervioso como si se lo hubiesen avisado a él –Tonto- respondió el otro, haciendo que arrugara el entrecejo molesto el mayor. Con rapidez y aprovechando que Ryoma lo miraba directamente, plantó un fugaz y sorpresivo beso en la frente del chiquillo, haciendo que abriera sus ojos pese al esfuerzo –Es una disculpa adelantada por el dolor- apuntó, inmediatamente con los medicamentos en mano. El tenista asintió, recibiendo la lata que el otro le ofrecía y dando un sorbo largo, trabajaron en conjunto al coordinar la compensación de azúcar con el tratamiento de la herida, algunos espasmos y sobre saltantes quejidos cuarteaban la cara del chiquillo, que procuraba no hacer mayores revueltos pese a todo.

La mayor parte de la herida fue limpiada y vendada, deteniendo la hemorragia hasta un punto controlable, el sudor frio y pálido también disminuyó y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse –Ahora la cabeza- dijo Takeshi, incitándole a levantarse -¿Cómo lo supiste? El golpe en la cabeza- preguntó, haciendo lo posible por pararse –Es la única forma de mantenerte callado y tranquilo- respondió a burla, ganándose una mirada de reproche –Entonces dame un bate-chasqueó la lengua, con toda intención de dejarle un chichón al médico improvisado. Se levantó y volteó, un pequeño hematoma en la baja nuca y una hinchazón en la cabeza probaban que se había golpeado directamente contra la dura pared, Momoshiro aplicó con cuidado unas pomadas y con el tirro y la gasa cubrió las zonas moreteadas.

-Listo- se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su muñeca, suspirando y sonriente; Ryoma se levantó algo mareado, pero notablemente mejor que a como estaba recostado, se palmeó suavemente la gasa en la cabeza y la venda en su mano derecha, sintiéndola sensible por el ardor del alcohol y entumecida por la abertura de la herida –Tsk con esta mano así no podré jugar bien en unos días- bufó incómodo –me tocará jugar con la zurda- pensó dubitativo -¿o la dejo como reserva?- con la aludida mano se rascó la barbilla, como si un problema de la vida le flotara en la cabeza -¿Quieres dejar de pensar tonterías y moverte de una vez? Tenemos que ir al hospital a que te revisen- interrumpió a su filosofo amigo, con un tic de impaciencia en la ceja. –No hace falta, se cerrará en unos días- respondió –Si fuera un simple rasguño sí, ¡pero es una hemorragia! Así que olvídalo- contradijo, tomándolo por el brazo sano y tirando de él un poco –Vamos antes que oscurezca- ordenó frunciendo el ceño, el bajito optó por suspirar desganado sin intención de desperdiciar sus apenas recargadas energías.

-Lo que digas, pero antes de eso debo aclarar algo- caminaban a la par, con uno que otro vaivén del chico, sin embargo su tono era el mismo de siempre, Momo cargaba en brazos las seis latas vacías del refresco de uva comprado minutos antes -¿Qué quieres? No te diré cuanto costaron los medicamentos si es lo que quieres saber, ya después te cobro los intereses- respondió –No es eso, aunque no sabía que quedaban six packs de Ponta en el mercado, deben de haber llegado en estos días- comentó _Debo tenerlo en cuenta, eso de comprar lata por lata en las expendedoras no me resulta _lo dejó como recordatorio; -quiero que me digas algo, no escuché bien tras la pared y la cabeza aun me da vueltas, pero repíteme lo que gritaste antes de lanzarte sobre la basura- escudriñaba en sus turbios recuerdos entre agitación y dolores, visión borrosa y el rostro de un Momoshiro preocupado como nunca había visto.

-¿Qué cosa?- se hacía idea de _qué _había gritado en ese momento, pero antes de revelarse debía estar seguro -¿Qué te dije de mayor importancia, Echizen?- inquirió despreocupado –Eso- soltó el otro –Eso mismo, no me llamaste Echizen…quiere decir que …-sonrió insinuante, sospechando que la fonética de su nombre sonaba más parecido a lo que escuchó que a la de su apellido, Takeshi tragó saliva apenado –F-fue de improvisto ¡No podía pensar en formalidades en ese momento!- parecía una cereza, avergonzada en demasía –Y ya que en esas estamos- amplió su sonrisa malvada, y aprovechando las múltiples aperturas del mayor al estar ocupado con varios paquetes a su cargo, golpeó con su mano izquierda el costado derecho de su amigo, justo en un golpecito que se ocasionó en la caída -¡Desgraciado!- chilló Takeshi, malabareando las latas y paquetes para que no cayeran por su reflejo, se dobló un poco sobre la zona del moretón agachándose a la altura del chiquillo, reviviendo en un color carmín más intenso y vaporoso al sentir un beso largo plantado en su mejilla.

-Es una disculpa tardía por el dolor- procuró efectivamente sonar agradecido y no tan sangrón como solía, logrando una especie de puchero novedoso y _agriamente adorable_ que resaltaba el verde acuoso de sus pupilas _¡Debo estar desquiciado! _El más alto juraba que deliraba, estaba segurísimo que aquella "ternura" solo era un cruel efecto de su angustia y preocupación por la seguridad del muchacho ¡pero qué carajo! No le importaba, estaba feliz de alucinar con una muestra así de cariño por parte de Ryoma. –No te emociones demasiado, de todas formas es tu culpa- resopló, maldiciendo no tener a su confiable gorra a soltura –Y devuélveme mi gorra- arrugó la frente y se alzó un poco para tomarla sobre la pila en brazos del otro, Momo se agachó para quedar a su disposición y al bajar un poco los estorbos sobre su pecho descendió su cara a nivel de los labios del otro, regalándole un beso tierno al chiquillo que podía enloquecerlo en todo sentido.

Un beso corto y casto, correspondido y sincero, con las mariposas en el estómago que solo los adolescentes evocaban por nada –Cancelé mi deuda, ahora terminemos de curarte para volver a casa- susurró el de 8vo, retomando la marcha hacia la siguiente cuadra para llegar al susodicho sitio, el pequeño tenista agradeció más que nunca la mendiga gorra cubriéndole medio rostro. Observó una piedrita en el concreto, la sostuvo y apuntó -¡Esta no va con disculpa!- advirtió para lanzarla directo a la cabeza del otro.

Escuchó un quejido y al fin el destinado desastre en el suelo ocurrió al soltarse las cajas.

-Eso tienes por querer pasarte de listo conmigo- volteó odiosamente el rostro, pasando al lado del reguero -¡Echizen!- gruñó.

-Mada mada dane- se detuvo a esperar que su senpai recogiera las cosas, por nada del mundo iba a ceder ante el infantil impulso de devolverse a ayudarle y disculparse, aunque si caía por niño al desquitar su azoramiento con la piedra.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado a casa de Tezuka hacia un buen rato, unos fáciles 30 minutos y mientras daban los preparativos para la cena, el menor de los dueños de ese apellido retornaba su memoria, un pequeño detalle lo tenía pensativo <em>¿Serán solo ideas mías? <em>Se interrogó para sí, algo le decía que unos minutos antes Fuji y él no estaban completamente solo en el campus ¿pero quienes podían haber sido? La desconfianza y la preocupación se peleaban por dominar una sensata decisión entre volver a Seigaku a cerciorarse, llamar a Ryuuzaki-sensei o extremarse y acudir a la policía. Lo más razonable era pensar que podían haber sido estudiantes de la secundaria…y al ver que era lógico se preocupaba más, ya que solo unos pocos tenían copia de las llaves de las puertas traseras (las principales cerraban al terminarse los horarios escolares) y por lo que sabía, solo él estaba allí a esas horas, sin contar con los otros portadores de las copias (el director, Ryuuzaki-sensei, el conserje, y otros dos estudiantes del comité disciplinario).

-Tezuka- llamó Syuusuke captando su atención, sus pensamientos le habían alejado los pies de la tierra –hn- sintió un conocido y repulsivo sabor a la par de un zigzagueo trazado por la lengua del castaño en sus labios -¡No hagas eso de repente!- recriminó, frotándose una servilleta de papel contra el condimento amarillo que el otro le había restregado de su boca. –Verte tan desprevenido es raro, hay que aprovechar esas oportunidades- respondió divertido, viendo como el ceño del mayor amenazaba con dividir su rostro. –Sabes que odio cualquier condimento Fuji, no busques maneras de hacerme molestar- advirtió disgustado. –Ya, ya, no te estreses... ¿dónde quedó la efusividad de hace rato? Pensé que a estas horas estaríamos preparando _otra _clase de cena- curvó sus cejas en un gesto bastante sugerente, con un toque fuerte añadido por un hilo de mostaza que escurría de su comisura.

-Eso viene seguro, así que no te apresures- con un paño húmedo retiró el líquido de la boca del ojos zafiro –pero antes de eso, quiero asegurarme de algo- continuó, cuando un gruñido del estómago del otro se escuchó claro, ocasionando un gesto avergonzado del tensai –además de no hacerte pasar hambre- acotó puntual, ablandando el gesto en uno sereno –Cenemos primero- el paño lo devolvió a su lugar, disponiéndose a apagar la estufa antes de que el curry hirviera**, la arrocera pitó anunciando que el arroz estaba listo.

Se dispusieron a comer en santa paz, por la hora Kunimitsu daba por hecho que sus abuelos ya habían cenado y se encontraban en su alcoba viendo televisión o instruyéndose con algún buen libro. Así que tomó libre albedrío para rotar la silla que usualmente ocupaba en las comidas hasta colocarse al lado de Syuusuke, del otro lado de la mesa. El tensai sonrió ante el gesto y procuró calcular distancia entre su asiento y el del otro; con una inocencia casual bastante convincente uno de sus palitos cayó al suelo –Ups- dijo graciosamente, se agachó para recogerlos, encontrándose con la misma acción de parte del buchou, golpeando sus cabezas en lugar de la típica escena de rozar manos.

-Supongo que no salió como quería- susurró sobándose el golpe en la frente -¿Y qué pretendías al dejar caer los palitos?- recriminó el otro –Me regañarías si te dijera- hizo un gesto gatuno desvergonzado –pero si insistes en querer saber…-de una manera elegante retiró de las manos del castaño mayor el par de sus palitos y los arrojó al suelo, Tezuka observó como el muchacho descendió hasta bajo la mesa y posicionar una "accidental mano" sobre su muslo en lugar del dichoso pedazo de madera.

-¡Fuji!- se inmutó un poco al sentir una caricia que recorría su pierna derecha, escuchando una risita por lo mismo –Si, si sé que no es el lugar ni el momento, pero es tu culpa por darme motivos- Tezuka recogió el espaldar de la silla y observó un libidinoso brillo en los zafiros de su amigo. Sin más se levantó, sorprendiendo un poco al tenista. Como alma que lleva el diablo recogió en un santiamén todos los utensilios de la mesa, frotando rápidamente un paño húmedo sobre la mesa y después lanzando todo en el fregadero con agua enjabonada, Syuusuke quedó asombrado de como su capitán le arrebató con un gesto el bendito palillo y lo tiró al basurero, junto con la basura desechable.

-¿Eh?-

-Ya habrá momento de fregar, sube, te dejaré torcido- Fuji se sintió como una quinceañera ansiosa, dispuesto a entregarse mil veces más al caballero de deportiva armadura…con intenciones de quitársela a mordiscos.

#####_  
><em>_* son los pequeños supermercados japoneses dotados de gran cantidad de artículos variados._

_** La salsa del curry que va con el arroz no debe llegar a hervir, si no, se torna amargo._

_Espero se haya aclarado la parte de la Ah-Un hasta aquí..ahora la Strongest. _


	22. Intimidad de dos

_Viene lemmon ñam  
><em>_#####_

-Por Dios contrólate- gimoteaba mientras técnicamente era violado por la boca hambrienta del joven tenista de lentes, apresurándolo con sus manos sobre su cadera para terminar de subir la infinita escalera –Entonces termina de subir- literalmente corrieron hasta la habitación del ojos castaños, cerrando la puerta como si nunca hubiese sido abierta, tras ella se fundieron en un abrazo posesivo y acaparante contra el cuerpo del otro, mientras sus lenguas ansiaban permiso para recorrer el perímetro de la boca del contrario, consiguiéndolo el más alto primero al morder levemente el labio inferior de Syuusuke obligándole a suspirar.

-Mmm Tezuka~- gimió al separar sus bocas, ya sudado y sonrojado, ansioso.

-Aquí no soy solo Tezuka, soy Kunimitsu- retiró sus lentes lentamente mientras imponía su identidad en esa habitación, en esa casa de los Tezuka donde él no era solo un descendiente más del apellido…era el buchou de Seigaku y también el único Tezuka que lo marcaría por siempre, él era Kunimitsu.

El debate por el control de la boca del otro se reinició con más fuerza, cayendo de por medio algunas hebillas y botones, las manos del dueño de la habitación se movían diestras por las líneas de ese cuerpo tan conocido y a la vez tan novedoso, llegando apresuradas a ese pecho palpitante que drenaba sangre a los sonrojados pezones del tensai. –Ah- inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando más espacio entre las manos de Kunimitsu y la abertura del cuello de la camisa para dominar el espacio que deseara; ni lento ni perezoso la visible manzana de Adán fue besada y lamida por el otro, Syuusuke aprovechaba y comenzaba a subir la camisa de su profanador.

Sentir ese torneado y trabajado tórax de su contrario solo aumentaba el palpitar de su erección y la atención que necesitaba en esa parte –Ah Tez...-las manos del aludido de un momento a otro terminaron el proceso de retirar su camiseta y bajar hasta el bulto en el entrepierna de su regular; sus músculos comenzaban a flaquear por la presión ejercida y perder el equilibrio, Kunimitsu posó su brazo tras su cadera y con un húmedo beso lo recostó en su cama, empujando el edredón hasta donde pudo –Hoy estás muy intenso- susurró, dirigiendo sus manos pálidas por los brazos del aludido que sostenían su peso sobre él –Y tú muy sumiso- sonrió complacido o ¿lujurioso? No podía distinguir bien entre el placer que sus lamidas otorgaba sobre sus pezones, rodeándolos y endureciéndolos, besándolos mientras bajaba en una línea invisible por su abdomen –Argh- ya no soportaba el roce de su miembro contra su bóxer ¿Cuándo lo perdió? ¿Dónde estaba su pantalón? _Mierda, Kunimitsu me tiene dopado _buena manera de expresar su ensimismamiento.

La abstinencia tenía sus consecuencias.

-AH~- se vino en la mano que lo masturbaba sin pausa, arqueando su espalda sobre la almohada, sintiendo como sus orbes se perdían en sus propios ojos; logró reincorporarse un poco para ver como el castaño lamia el líquido viril que escurría desvergonzado por su mano; Fuji gateó sobre el colchón y tomó aquel brazo dirigiéndolo a su boca, saboreando su propia esencia. _No es lo mejor que he probado _pensó, pero su mirada y su enrojecido rostro no lo evidenciaban…lo único evidente era la dureza de la hombría del tenista zurdo. En un hábil movimiento invirtió posiciones y volteó al chico en cuatro frente a sí, extasiado al ver como aun escurrían gotas de semen de su pene. Acarició sin pena el interior de los muslos de Fuji quien dispuesto separó las piernas para mayor libertad, la mano del buchou se cerró entre sus testículos, sintiendo la calidez y dureza, suspirando al ser apresado contra las piernas cerradas de Syuusuke, aquel movimiento solo aumentó las ansias de tenerlo contra sus caderas.

Con una mordida en su nalga derecha le obligó a retirar la presión y gritar, procedió a besar la enrojecida zona por el mordisco, causándole una extraña combinación entre ardor y placer; la cervical de Fuji estaba doblada y sus piernas bastante separadas, Kunimitsu se sentía explotar dentro de su ropa y de un jalón se deshizo de cualquier tela en su cuerpo; lanzando el pantalón enredado de una patada. Se recostó sobre la espalda del otro, rozando ambas erecciones por detrás, cruzó un brazo bajo el tórax del castaño menor y con la otra mano, rozó sus mojados labios.

-_Lámelos- _susurró gravemente contra su oreja, mordisqueándola como bonus –Sólo muévete- chilló el tensai y con su propia mano dirigió la muñeca del otro hacia su cavidad bucal, distinguiendo el sudor y los restos de pre-semen, junto con la saliva de Tezuka.

Su lengua subía y bajaba contra el dedo índice del otro, mientras las inquietas caderas de Tezuka se restregaban contra la parte del recto del menor –Mmm- gimió al momento de perder contacto con el brazo del capitán bajo su pecho para sentirlo rozando su entrada. Ambos miembros crecidos comenzaban a doler, la temperatura de la habitación parecía comenzar a hervir y el aire se hacía viciado. Un hilo de saliva escurrió de los labios de Syuusuke por los dedos del ojos miel al cambiar de mano, el chico de las sonrisas eternas se vio forzado a apoyarse contra la cabecera de la cama para no caer, mientras luchaba por no explotar de placer ahí mismo a la par que sentía un dígito curioso entre sus glúteos.

-No aguanto- gruñó Mitsu, al hacérsele eterno el proceso de preparación -¡Entra!- se quejó el menor, no esperó otra orden y se adentró, rasgando su interior con un grito ahogado, la sangre brotaba de su maltratado labio inferior en un desesperado intento de no perturbar el vecindario entero al cortarlo con sus dientes, Tezuka se recargó sobre sus rodillas y enderezó a Syuusuke por la espalda, evitando lastimarlo más y en búsqueda de remediar su brusquedad. Besos rápidos y cortos intentaban aliviar la dolorosa expresión en su cara solloza. –No…no te preocupes- susurró –Hazlo- correspondió un beso largo, suficiente para darle confianza y penetrar completamente, los ritmos y tiempos característicos del cabalgue del sexo resonaban como la música favorita de ambos. Con un gruñido efusivo Tezuka salió de él goteando su líquido pre seminal, y en segundos la espalda del ojo zafiro chocó contra el espaldar de la cama, separando sus piernas entre la cadera del más alto para retomar el salvaje baile de estocadas, Fuji trepó sobre los hombros de Tezuka cual galopeo y con un rasguño como marca final en su espalda, terminaron gritando por el orgasmo.

Cayeron prácticamente desmayados sobre el desorden de las sábanas y almohadas, manchadas con la evidencia rojiza de la sangre y acuosa perlada de sus semillas; momentos de largos suspiros asfixiantes les privaron de palabras, pasados unos minutos recobraron un poco la compostura –Eres un maldito sádico- rió complacido el tenista de movimientos gráciles –Y tu un inmoral masoquista- recriminó el mayor, aun con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

-No lo niego- respondió Syuusuke, Tezuka solo pronunció un monosílabo, muy cansado para entablar plática. –Buenas noches…- bostezó Fuji, buscando en sus cercanías el cobertor y cubriéndose –Kunimitsu- alcanzó a escuchar su nombre antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>El camino al santuario que tenía por vivienda el o'chibi siempre era largo, pero con un lesionado más unas cuantas acumulaciones de cansancio por entrenamiento excesivo, mermaron en las piernas del chico; no supo en qué momento exacto del camino (no faltando mucho para llegar) Ryoma terminó, a la fuerza, trepado en la espalda de su senpai. Se sentía todo un mocoso ¡un inútil! Además su orgullo lo llevaba dando vueltas paranoicas a su cuello vigilando, casi que siguiendo los pasos de un desgarramiento en su tendón por estrepitoso.<p>

-Si sigues girando el cuello se te va a desprender la cabeza- bufó Momo, recargando más sobre si al otro –Fácil decirlo cuando no eres al que cargan como un saco de estiércol- reprochó, aun vigilante –Si tan vergonzoso es, entonces cúbrete con la chaqueta- sugirió –Es de los regulares de Seigaku _por mi tamaño no es difícil adivinar de quien se trata_- respondió a medias, guardando para si los denigrantes pensamientos de su altura -¡Ah! Ya cállate, si te quejas menos llegamos más rápido- cortó Takeshi, ya harto de los reclamos del otro –Te estoy cargando ¿sabes? ¡A mí me avergüenza más que a ti!- el chiquillo se amotinó y con unos jalones de su mejillas formó morisquetas en la cara del cabello erizado -¡Lo haces porque quieres! Yo no te lo pedí- dijo molesto el menor. –No, pero tampoco lo harías, así que no iba a esperar a que te desmayaras a media calle para arrastrarte ¿o sí?- elevó la ceja con un gesto reflexivo, Echizen no tuvo más opción que hundir la cara entre los hombros del más alto, no sabiendo que responder al respecto.

-Tsk- siseó Momoshiro –No eres nada sincero Echizen- canturreó fastidiado, el atardecer empezaba a darle sueño, la fría brisa rozaba su rostro erizándole la piel –Uff que frio- tiritó -¿No?- arrugó el entrecejo al no escuchar respuesta -¿Echizen?- intentó llamar de nuevo en vano. Se detuvo un momento a pocos metros de la subida que era la entrada a la casa del aludido; hizo mayor fuerza en los antebrazos y se recargó casi todo el peso del chico, para así no estorbar su espalda con intenciones de voltear el cuello a ver: Estaba recostado entre su chaqueta sobre puesta y la gorra torcida, totalmente dormido.

Sonrió protectoramente.

-Digas lo que digas aun eres un niño, Echizen Ryoma- subió a paso lento las escaleras y entró.

-Con permiso ossan*- anunció, recibiendo un "oh" como respuesta, dirigiendo su mirada a la izquierda, donde Nanjiroh yacía tirado con revistas eróticas regadas por el suelo sobre el tatami. –Qué pasa mocoso- contestó desinteresado como siempre, rascándose con vulgaridad los vellos del pecho descubierto –Ah Ryoma- tomó en cuenta su presencia, dormido sobre el muchacho –Aquí lo traigo…sufrió un pequeño accidente en su mano derecha pero lo peor ya pasó- el samurái concentró su mirada en la diestra de su hijo, observando un trabajo sino bueno, al menos decente con la herida, por lo menos no debía preocuparse por una infección. Se dignó a levantarse y abrirle la puerta de entrada –Arriba al fondo- hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando lo que claramente era la habitación del tenista en la planta de arriba. Takeshi entró dejando los mugrientos zapatos en el paso –En el pasillo hay un armario con medicinas, deberías curarte tú también unos cuantos golpes- inquirió ya de espaldas, retomando su lectura gráfica de las chicas en bikini –Tómense su tiempo- rió pervertido.

_Cómo podía esperarse del samurái Echizen Nanjiroh _una gota de sudor rodó por su entrecejo, suspirando algo adolorido_ notó mis heridas_. Chasqueó la lengua, terminando de subir los endemoniados escalones, tal como le había dicho fue directo a la habitación del fondo, entrando en el cuarto del joven a su espalda y recostándolo (lanzándolo) a la cama para liberarse del peso.

-¿Mmm? ¿Em?- el rostro soñoliento y confundido del chiquillo era una comedia –Este es mi cuarto- cayó en cuenta tras echar un vistazo, bostezando como oso, al retirar su mano de su boca notó la venda y con ella los dolores en partes de su cabeza y tórax que le hicieron gruñir un momento; aun estaba en uniforme y según anunciaba su reloj la noche les caía encima

-Ya despertaste- dirigió su mirada a la voz que cruzaba su puerta con algunas medicinas y vendas más -¿Momo-senpai? ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió, aun en las nubes –Dejándote en tu casa, ¿o es que te dio amnesia?- bufó, descargando los remedios sobre el escritorio y seleccionándolos –Cierto- respondió pensativo, haciendo memoria rápida –Eso explica la venda, y el que tú tengas mi chaqueta sobre tu espalda- apuntó, haciéndole sonrojar un poco al mayor –Es lo de menos, agradece que la traje ¡la hubiese dejado por ahí!- chilló, dándole la espalda mientras agarraba algunos frascos y cajas –Y ya no te quejes y no hagas preguntas, solo toma esto- le tendió un vaso con agua y dos pastillas en su mano, sin dudar mucho las tomó de un trago, asqueándose por el amargo sabor –Mi padre te dijo dónde encontrar las medicinas ¿verdad? Solo él me hace tomar esos remedios caseros, viejos y amargos- se quejó –deberías probarlos tú también, según recuerdo también pasaste un mal rato- agachando la mirada se bajó de su cama, y se paró al lado del mayor aun frente al escritorio –Esta y esta son analgésicos, esta es antiinflamatorio, esta es para coagular las heridas, estas pomadas para cicatrizar y desinflamar, estas para los moretones y este líquido es para desinfectar y no arde tanto como el alcohol- recitó la función de muchas de las medicinas que había traído Takeshi, con la experiencia y conocimiento de quien se ha caído mucho a lo largo de su vida.

Registrando la caja, el chico hiperactivo contuvo la sonrisa impresionada al ver bajo varias bolsas transparentes el parche firmado por todos los titulares de Seigaku en el restaurant de Sushi de Kawamura antes de las regionales, se preguntaba donde había quedado la foto del "pirata Echizen" en aquella festividad. -¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó elevando la voz Ryoma, mostrándole la venda que se supone, debía de estar en su mano y que ahora colgaba de la suya, al instante sintió un ardor punzante que bien conocía -¡Que caraj-¡- el ojos verdes le apretó la muñeca –No te quejes, así se te cura más rápido- las lagrimillas frustradas torturaban a Momo –Ya me puse yo también mientras veías como bobo el parche- comentó, agitando el frasco de alcohol antiséptico.

-Eres un enano macabro- realmente, era un duende endemoniadamente impredecible –Oh Thank you- sonrió autosuficiente –No era un cumplido idiota- torció los ojos.

-Hablando de otra cosa- ajustó la última capa de las vendas, mientras trabajaba en conjunto con el de 8vo al tratar sus heridas también -¿Cómo hacemos para explicarle al Buchou? Si se entera que terminamos de romper la estaca de jardinería por estar en el campus fuera de hora nos mandará a correr sin parar por tres días- arrugó la cara traumatizado -¿Tres días dijiste? ¡Estás loco! Si se entera que lo estábamos viendo mientras coqueteaba con Fuji-senpai tendremos que correr por una semana- gritó aterrorizado -¡NO!- se agitó la cabeza con locura.

-¡Ya contrólate!- pidió Ryoma con la raqueta en mano amenazadoramente, el más alto tragó en seco –Con desesperarnos antes no lograremos nada…es estúpido tratar de imaginarse el infierno que viviremos después de esto, es algo que no entra en el comprendimiento humano...no podemos ser tan optimistas- a medida que hablaba su mirada se perdía, como recordando una experiencia nada placentera con un Tezuka Zone al fondo negro como el carbón y una sonrisa digna del peor de los Fuji adornando sus labios. -Soy joven para morir- lloró Momo –Si queremos salvarnos solo hay una opción: decirle antes de que se entere, tal vez considere la iniciativa de admitir nuestros errores y no nos mande presos por suplir a los ladrones matutinos- la mano en su barbilla daba un cómico aspecto reflexivo. –Buen punto- acotó Ryoma –Pero ya es muy tarde, demasiado para hacer cualquier cosa, esperaremos a mañana en las prácticas para decirles todo, ah y eso incluye quedarte aquí- sostuvo la caja de las medicinas dejando por fuera las necesarias y se la entregó a su senpai -¿Quedarme a dormir?- preguntó el alto, recibiendo la caja y caminando al pasillo –Al menos que quieras irte por ahí solo, a esta hora, herido y sin cenar- _bingo_ sonrió el bajito al ver el claro efecto de la falta de comida en su amigo.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes…ejem me quedaré esta noche- haciéndose aires de grandeza, imaginándose como un aristócrata frente al delicioso festín servido por Nanako. –Cómo sea- puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando –Mejor bajemos a decirle a Nanako que haga un plato extra- dejó su gorra, chaqueta y bolso en la habitación con Momo tras él; anunciándole a la chica al llegar y a Nanjiroh de su inquilino por esa noche.

-Está bien mocoso, no hay problema que te quedes pero llama a tus padres y diles ¿eh? No vaya a ser que piensen que te secuestré ¡mah! Igualmente el rescate seria costoso y no lo pagarían así que no vale la pena jajaja- tan ruidoso como siempre, recibió un "si" bastante peculiar _Viejo loco _una maraña de estrés le hizo arquear una ceja a Takeshi con una sonrisa forzada, la prima de Ryoma solo atinaba a disculparse por la incompetencia de su tío.

Con unas duchas rápidas (suerte que habían dos baños en la casa) y unas prendas de Ryoma que milagrosamente eran dos tallas más grandes que la suya, Momo se las arregló para estar listo para llamar a su hogar y darles la seguridad de estar bien atendido en el templo de su kouhai. Recibió un "Ok" pero una petición de salir temprano y pasarse antes por la casa. Con ánimos crapulosos se dispusieron a cenar; el bendito gato le rasguñó por no perder costumbre.

-Gochizou sama deshita**- se retiraron de la mesa, Momo adelantándose tras dar un "buenas noches" hospitalario. –Estos chicos de hoy en día- susurró el padre, levantándose también –Mada mada daze- silbó tranquilamente, quedando en el piso de abajo.

Volvieron a entrar al cuarto del más chico….una cama, la realidad de la situación les cayó encima con violencia ¡Tendrían que dormir juntos!

-¡GYAHHHH!- gritaron horrorizados. En el piso de abajo se escuchó la risa estrepitosa del Samurái.

#####_  
><em>

_*ossan: una manera irrespetuosa de decir "Señor mayor" en otras palabras "viejo"_

_** Gochizou sama deshita: es la contraparte de Ittadakimasu (buen provecho, por asi decirlo), vendria siendo un "Gracias por la comida" _


	23. Hormonas

_Aparecí…disfruten, quedan dos capítulos para finalizar el fic  
><em>_#####_

La incomodidad y la sorpresa en el aire de la habitación era pesante…no sería la primera vez que durmieran al mismo tiempo, pero una situación muy distinta a caer rendidos uno sobre el hombro del otro sin darse cuenta era la de acostarse en la misma cama, lado a lado y quedar dormidos de esa forma. Algo de inalcanzable había en esa "acción adulta" de aplastarse como sándwiches sobre una cama matrimonial…y algo de "perverso" era aún más si le agregaban el hecho de que se trataba de dos hombres adolescentes. Malditos y fastidiosos prejuicios. Casi se palpaba la tensión en el aire y una que otra expresión arrugada hacían venenosas las respiraciones forzadas. Ellos mismos no podían explicar por qué tanta presión, porque el silencio se tornaba tan fatigoso y sobre todo porque ninguno se dignaba a recostarse de la mal vista cama. Vaya día para reflexionar sobre su situación sentimental.

-Recuéstate tú primero, de todas formas es tu casa- con una seña avergonzada y algo tímida, acompañó la petición con un ademán de manos el chico de 8vo –Por eso mismo, es mi casa y eres mi invitado, por favor permíteme cederte el puesto- un acento formal y forzado hacia juego con el ligero tic en la ceja que ocasionaban una distorsionada imagen de "hospitalidad" en la cara de Ryoma –No podría, sería un abuso de mi parte ¿Por qué no te adelantas y descansas?- contrarrestó Momo, mostrando los dientes como un caballo –Imposible, no podría permitirme el no dejarte descansar como es debido- con las dos manos hizo un gesto de "adelante, toda tuya" y con su garganta seca la voz le salió casi en chillido….sin darse cuenta, a cada frase que decían retrocedían uno o dos pasos, al toparse con las paredes contrarias se percataron de la distancia que habían formado entre ellos y la cama.

_ ¡Uh qué horror! No puedo seguir en esto, quiero dormir pero con ese enano cerca ¡no lograré pegar las pestañas! Esperaré a que se acueste y se duerma. Yo dormiré sentado contra la pared ¡es más seguro! _Planes surrealistas se formaban en la mente del mayor, impulsados por los recuerdos poco decorosos del chiquillo en poses insólitas.

_ ¡Ni loco me duermo primero! Con la excusa de la hospitalidad y toda esa estupidez lo obligaré a dormir antes, lo mandaré a dormir al pasillo con Karupin o con quien sea ¡pero ni enfermo me acuesto con él! _Una mueca algo aterrorizada y un escalofrío le advertía que era peligroso recibir una patada de karateka de las volteretas de su senpai cuando duerme; eso, y su reciente opinión acerca de Takeshi en la que lo degradaba al nivel de un pervertido roba pantis-bóxers o lo que sea ropa interior.

-¡Acuéstate tú primero!- fuera educación, hospitalidad, cortesía y toda esa mierda barata de modales, gritaron ambos a la vez, ahora restaba ver quien cedía primero o quien encontraba más rápido una excusa bastante convincente.

-¡Que te acuestes!- ordenó el dueño de la habitación -¡Qué no, hazlo tu primero enano!- respondió el mayor –No- bufó Ryoma -¡Qué sí!- contradijo Momo. –Oye, se va a hacer muy tarde, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela y no soy de los que se levantan rápido así que si llegas retrasado va a ser mi culpa- dijo el dueño de la habitación con fastidio, algo hostigado de esa discusión sin fin, ocultando hábilmente un punto que no pensó hasta después de haberlo dicho: consideración por Momoshiro.

-Es lo de menos, estás herido ¿sabes? Debes descansar- hubiese encontrado una buena respuesta en contra de no ser por la seriedad y preocupación que demostró Takeshi, ahora que lo mencionaba, se percató que le dolían todos los moretones, el cansancio físico lo tenía acumulado y el haberse bañado con agua tibia le relajó el cuerpo hasta dejarlo en somnolencia; los párpados le pesaban más de lo que se imaginaba.

-En serio Echizen, acuéstate, si te incomoda que me quede en tu habitación dormiré en un futón en la sala o donde sea pero debes descansar idiota- Le costaba mantenerse serio y tajante, ser tan radical no era su especialidad, al contrario, él se caracterizaba por su picardía y gracia aunque en esos momentos lejos de cualquier truco, se sentía un poco avergonzado de sus niñerías….todo por miedo a no controlar sus impulsos. Los pensamientos de ambos tomaron un tiempo en el aire que rodeaba el cuarto, materializando varios sentimientos y temores que parecían ganar vida propia entre el silencio.

-Está bien- el bajito rompió el sigilo fingiendo desinterés, consciente de que el mayor no se había olvidado de sus heridas –me acostaré yo primero, pero no te mandaré a dormir al pasillo como una mascota- desvió la mirada hábilmente mientras daba vuelta a la colcha -¡Ni Karupin duerme en el piso!- bufó, tomando espacio en la cama matrimonial, habían dos almohadas sobre puestas –Toma- le extendió una, acomodando la suya del lado derecho al darle espacio para cuadrar la otra -¿Seguro?- preguntó en susurro Momo, aun no dispuesto a acostarse del todo –Dije que está bien ¡no me hagas cambiar de opinión y mandarte a dormir fuera en la cancha!- amenazó, lanzándose de lado sobre la sábana y cubriéndose, escuchó tras de sí una risita ahogada, supuso que su contrario estaba imaginándose la idea de dormir en la línea de saque.

-Bien, entonces buenas noches- se volteó el despeinado senpai, dándose la espalda mutuamente…la cama era grande, lo suficiente para hacer innecesario el arrimarse en las esquinas ya que cabían cómodamente dos personas –Buenas noches- contestó, volteándose, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca para quedar viendo el techo. Momo parecía dormido, su respiración estaba lenta pero Ryoma sabía que solo trataba de aparentar…él intentaría hacer lo mismo. Estuvo unos minutos al pendiente de los movimientos del otro, algo nervioso por cualquier sonido, después de unos momentos no escuchó más nada... sin darse cuenta cayó dormido.

Mientras él dormía al parecer placenteramente, Momo luchaba por no moverse demasiado y sobre todo por no darse la vuelta para verlo, de solo pensar en el rostro relajado, sereno y descuidado que tendría el otro; cosa bastante extraña, sus mejillas se pintaban como una alarma. Debía admitir, y por admitirlo se reprimía, que el chiquillo cuando dormía era _demasiado_ encantador. Demasiado como para no querer rozar con su mano esa marcada mejilla, esos rasguños que se asomaban infraganti por el borde del cuello de su pijama, ese ombligo que se veía claramente al estar todo descubierto y las sábanas en cualquier sitio excepto sobre la cama. De las 24 horas del día, solo ese momento se daba para que el pequeño con su sueño pesado bajara totalmente la guardia, eso sumado al cansancio acumulado y el letargo que ocasiona el cuerpo para recuperarse más efectivamente, resultaban en una ocasión perfecta para poder observarlo sin riesgo y sin exponerse…podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no fuese nada muy brusco.

Hacía rato se dio vuelta, muy a pesar de sus advertencias internas, para observarlo. Yacía recostado sobre su codo derecho, despojado de las sábanas que ya le parecían pegajosas y muy vaporosas, el verano por la noche era para sudar como en una sauna. Tenía el ceño fruncido, debatiéndose entre sacrificar su "sueño" para no perjudicar al otro, o perjudicar a su enano y darse un gustito los dos….la segunda opción entre más la pensaba más tentadora se le hacía, pero el poco juicio con el que había nacido le exigía atención por una vez en su vida ¡_es una locura_! Le gritaba, sintiéndose cada vez más ignorado.

_ Solo un roce, solo un poco _tragaba seco, relamiéndose los labios raídos por la sequedad causada por su debate mental….estirar un poco la mano que tenía libre, solo estirarla a menos de un metro de distancia y sería feliz, solo una caricia. Solo un contacto que le cerciorara que aquella situación no era producto de su imaginación, de un sueño o de algún estado etílico o estupefactico….quería probarse a sí mismo, más que a nadie, que la pequeña persona que tenía al lado más que su amigo y su kouhai, ahora era su pareja. La idea se le hacía aún muy vaga y extraña, pero debía admitir que le emocionaba cruzar esa etapa con el chico y a la vez le asustaba probar sensaciones y emociones que nunca vivió antes. _Esto no es un sueño _se aclaró, al sentir la calidez corporal de la mejilla del otro, al observar el sube y baja de su pecho y escuchar con ella su respiración.

No estaba seguro si el efecto enternecedor que sentía se debía a la luz vaporosa de la luna, que se colaba traviesa por los lados de la cortina haciéndose presente casi en forma teatral; pero una sonrisa embobada exteriorizaba la felicidad y la seguridad que llevaba dentro…mirar el techo pasó a tercer plano, pensar en pajaritos preñados a segundo y enfocarse en el pequeño a su derecha se convirtió en prioridad. _No me arrepentiré de esto y no retrocederé a estas alturas _Momoshiro Takeshi poseía muchas y marcadas partes de su personalidad y ninguna era cobarde ni detractora. El paso más difícil lo había dado hace días…hace un año en su mente, que era definir sus sentimientos por su amigo y entregárselos. Lo que restaba…eso lo pensaría después.

Su lado impulsivo salió a flote.

Dejando de lado cierto grado de sutileza, rodeó los labios carnosos del chico con su yema, haciendo hincapié en la comisura y de allí bajando por la barbilla hasta la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Un asomo de una risa evidenció que Ryoma sentía las caricias otorgadas por Momo, ese gesto le instó a seguir, rodaba con parsimonia su dedo por todo el cuello, bajando hasta el principio de la camisa. El corte era en U, por lo que no había botones que al ser separados, le facilitaran recorrer aún más libremente, ese pecho tentador. Pero había otra entrada, más amplia y llena de obstáculos…obstáculos que podrían desviar su atención, o simplemente, terminar de centrarlo para lo que, hacía rato, había botado por "convicción". Eso era el raciocinio. Y recorrer la parte baja de su camisa, rozando el vientre, el abdomen y de allí subiendo a las tetillas del chiquillo; no era precisamente la actividad más 'razonable' de la que fuera partícipe.

Un pequeño quejido, brotando de aquellos finos labios apretujados como su ceño, llamó la atención del mayor hacia su chiquillo, una corazonada le dio vuelco a sus sentidos y con una frase clarísima se percató de lo que acontecía.

Ryoma estaba despertando. _Él _lo estaba despertando con sus indecorosos manoseos, que sin darse cuenta habían llegado al punto de posar su mano sobre el bóxer del mencionado.

-¿Echizen?- susurró estúpidamente, con la misma actitud absurda que se toma en una habitación vacía al preguntar "¿Hay alguien aquí?" para confirmar su interrogante.

-¿Quién sino?- esa voz inconfundiblemente sarcástica, impregnada de un toque libidinoso que no le conocía….faltaba la pregunta clave pero obvia, la que haría que Takeshi _reconsiderara _lo que estaba realizando y lo que _podría _llegar a continuar…

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- levantó una ceja, ocultando hábilmente su sonrojo con los mantos de la oscuridad además de saber disimular. -¿Eh?- se detuvo en seco, avergonzado a más no poder.

_ ¡¿Tú qué crees? _Moría por gritar eso, pero su boca no daba para tal tarea, aunque su rostro inconfundible de 'atrapado en el acto' daba respuesta clara. La escena se tornó tensa, toda la pena y timidez que se había drenado entre pensamientos cochambrosos y hormonas reapareció en sus mejillas, haciéndole sudar y responder chillonamente.

-¡V-viéndote d-dormir nada más!- como si se quemara su mano, la retiró de la entrepierna del chico y la retrajo tras su espalda. –A mí no me parecía que _solo _me estabas viendo- volteó los ojos, susurrando indignado -¿Por qué lo dices?- rió nervioso, tratando de normalizar su voz. Un sonrojo profundo en el rostro de Ryoma lo hacía ver bastante inocente y apenado –Lo digo por _eso_- el flequillo de su frente cubría sus avergonzados ojos. Como si lo hubiese dicho expresamente, a Momo no le costó mucho adivinar de que se trataba la indirecta…bajó la mirada pocos centímetros y se encontró con el resultado de sus pensamientos y sensaciones de hace minutos.

Estaba erecto. Descaradamente erecto, sudoroso y sonrojado…a no ser que se imaginara al chico como un actor porno, no habría forma alguna que al _solo _verlo dormir se excitara de esa manera.

-¡E-esto e-s! ¡eh! s-solo- humo parecía salir de sus orejas como vapor de una tetera, sentía que sus mejillas se quemaban del bochorno -¡Yo s-solo!- se trababa al intentar explicarse –No hace falta que me expliques nada….es normal, una reacción fisiológica- lo miró directamente, un brillo avergonzado en sus pupilas era algo que no se veía diariamente; ese lado de Ryoma nunca había sido expuesto a tal punto, él mismo se sentía apenado por ello pero no podía evitarlo. -¿No te molesta?- por alguna razón estaba inseguro, no quería incomodarlo -¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- inquirió en voz baja el chico, que ya se había incorporado en la cama sentándose.

-Porque….esto- con un gesto lo silenció- No hace falta que digas nada- desvió la mirada avergonzado, debía admitir que el jueguito de roces casuales en sus labios no le desagradaba del todo. –Ryoma…- susurró avergonzado. El aludido se sorprendió, abriendo sus esmeraldas, mostrándolas encantadoramente.

-¿Qué? No me mires así- bufó el mayor ante la fija mirada de su acompañante –Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre- dijo sorprendido, aun sin creérselo –En algún momento debía de llamarte por tu nombre, después de todo somos…pareja ¿no?- el pequeño tenista sonrió, definitivamente el lado sencillo y tímido de su senpai era una cualidad que bien le encantaba. –Supongo que tienes razón- respondió audaz -¿Sabes qué otras cosas hacen las parejas aparte de llamarse por el nombre?- inquirió.

Muchas ideas cruzaron la mente de Takeshi, pero solo atinó a responder una -¿Salen en citas?- habló pensativo, reconsiderando la idea de calarse a Echizen ebrio de pontas en un restaurant –Eso es un punto, pero hablo de otra cosa- sopló, algo más cansino ¿Qué tan lento podía ser Momoshiro? El zurdo fue expulsado de sus pensamientos al sentir un tirón en su mano dominante, siendo recostado de nuevo…pese a la brusquedad no fue rozado en ningún lugar de sus heridas.

-¿De verdad crees conveniente que te lo explique en estos momentos?- preguntó el mayor en voz baja, en un tono grave que pocas veces usaba…el tono de seriedad.

Definitivamente no era tan lento en ese sentido.

El pequeño Samurái tragó seco, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, el más alto cubría completamente su cuerpo con su estatura, aprisionando con firmeza pero sin brusquedad sus muñecas contra la cama. –Inténtalo- la entonación desafiante y la mirada provocativa, destellaba ansiedad. Sin mucha más contemplación Momo capturó sus labios en los suyos, extendiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la remera, llegando directo a los pezones, presionándolos y jugando con el espacio que le cedía el otro al gemir. El zurdo exigía espacio al retorcer su mano herida entre la muñeca del contrario, siendo ésta soltada, el chico alcanzó a apoyarse de ella en la cabecera de la cama mientras sentía como su ropa era desajustada liberando terreno. Takeshi reclamaba gemidos al lamerle el pecho, abajo se encargaba de acariciar esa extremidad encarcelada solo por el bóxer.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? No tenía idea, no quería pensarlo tampoco porque se detendría en seco si llegaba al fondo de su fetiche con el niño, que solo se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos y jadear, desviando su rostro a todos lados, el mayor volvió al principio del camino descendente que había tomado y aprisionó con su diestra la barbilla del chiquillo obligando a mirarlo. Ryoma abrió los ojos acuosos al sentir como la mano libre del mayor masturbaba su miembro por dentro de la ropa interior. –Momo-senpai- gemía quedo, aun avergonzado –Haré que te avergüences aún más- susurró contra sus labios, mordiéndolos y entrando en ellos apresuradamente, absorbiendo cualquier rastro de aire; con delicadeza lo tomó por las caderas y lo sentó sobre si, su erección aun cubierta por la pijama rozaba con el pene descubierto del tenista mayor , suspirando ambos con el roce. Los brazos de Echizen se cruzaron tras la espalda del otro, éste se dedicaba a mover sus manos contra su miembro mientras coordinaba sus lamidas en el cuello con el ritmo marcado por la cadera de Momo.

Sentían sus límites llegar…pero las hormonas les proporcionaban más energía y resistencia de la que se hubiesen esperado. Ryoma ya había mojado por completo su ropa interior, haciéndosele incómoda e innecesaria, se la quitó como pudo, siendo ayudado por su senpai; ambos ahora sin nada que ocultar, parecían haber recargado baterías para seguir. El mayor observaba los moretones y raspones en aquel cuerpo que ya no le parecía tan pequeño, fijándose notó los pequeños cambios en la fisionomía del menor…la fina línea de vello púbico cayendo por debajo de su ombligo hasta adornar su entrepierna, el suave bozo sobre sus labios, sus cortas patillas, esa parte sobresaliente de su garganta ahora más marcada por el movimiento de las bocanadas de aire que exigía… nunca pensó que el cuerpo de un hombre, de su amigo, pudiese ser tan atractivo, inclusive encantador. Sin nada que les cubriera, el palpitar de su erección contra la parte baja del recto de su contrario lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el solo roce de la punta de su miembro contra aquella entrada parecía activar una absorción en aquel lugar y con ello gemiditos del peli azulado. Estaba ansioso, deseoso y sobre todo, extasiado.

De ser el único que pudiese verlo así.

Terminó contra su vientre, vertiendo gran cantidad de semen sobre la cama, Ryoma gimió al sentir como Momo, aun alterado por la corriente de placer, usaba ese líquido para acariciar y presionar aquella línea sensible del recto. Aun con su espalda contra la cama, podía sentir el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse prudentemente elevado y facilitarle la lubricación ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Podría ser simple instinto, o autoprotección al no apoyarse sobre sus adoloridas caderas…cierto, estaba herido, Momoshiro parecía haberlo olvidado, y ahora que lo tenía recordado procuraría no lastimarle mucho más. No tanto, no más de lo necesario.

-AH- acalló un grito el chico al sentir no uno, sino dos dedos juntarse para invadirle, se quejaba pero no hacía nada para evitarlo, pronto con las caricias en sus muslos por parte del contrario, logró sentir un gusto en aquella acción. Takeshi ya jadeaba ansioso, al imaginarse la sensación de ser presionado su miembro como lo estaban siendo sus dedos por el interior de Echizen. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba erecto de nuevo.

Ryoma dejó de percibir aquellos dígitos curiosos, para ver como su amigo disponía la punta de su pene contra su entrada dilatada –Dame más espacio- suspiró Momo, al hacer un esfuerzo para adentrarse y al serle imposible, con sus manos separó un poco más las piernas del menor siendo ayudado por el impulso del niño de aferrarse a las esquinas superiores de la cama. ¿Lento? ¿Rápido? No discernía las velocidades, solo siguió sus instintos y se adentró, sintiendo al comienzo un dolor en su piel retrayéndose, el rostro agonizante del samurái junior le confirmaba que también le dolía. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones que le dominaban, antes de darse cuenta estaba bombeando contra las nalgas de Ryoma a un ritmo seguido por ambos. No muy rápido, no muy lento, ni muy profundo ni muy superficial…solo disfrutaba el momento, sin pensar en lo demás.

Un gemido ronco y ahogado, contracciones eléctricas recorrieron con ello sus espaldas, Echizen se sintió inundado y Takeshi se perdió en su interior. Su virilidad palpitaba dolorosamente, mientras retornaba a su tamaño usual para poder retirarlo del otro, cuyas paredes interiores aun ardían.

Solo él podía poseerlo de aquella manera.

Se extendió a su lado, esperando a que volviera el aire perdido, sudados y exhaustos como muchas veces habían terminado con los partidos, pero confortados como nunca, ni siquiera ganar contra un rival imposible se comparaba a tal sensación. Sin saber por qué se rió con ganas, sonrojado y feliz.

-¿Ya te volviste loco?- exhaló la pregunta, retornando al fin la visión enfocando sus esmeraldas en los almendrados ojos del otro –No- siguió riendo –Aunque ahora si estoy seguro, no soy de los más normales- comentó pensativo, con una expresión bastante exagerada; el otro bufó sarcástico -¿De qué hablas? Tirar con tu kouhai malogrado en su casa sin previo aviso es de las primeras cosas en mi lista de "cotidianidades"- resopló cansado; Momo explotó de la risa –Si ¡tienes razón!- mantuvieron silencio luego de un rato de risas ahogadas.

-Creo que va siendo hora que nos levantemos- acotó el invitado al observar como la claridad mañanera amenazaba por colarse entre las cortinas –Tienes un desastre por recoger- agregó el otro, elevando la ceja al ver cómo había terminado su habitación -¡¿Eh? No recojo ni mi habitación y pretendes que ordene la tuya- hizo un puchero miserable –Es tu culpa por joderme cuando estoy herido- se levantó y buscó su ropa como pudo mientras el otro caminaba al cuarto de baño...agradecía el haberse quitado gran parte del pijama para evitar mancharlo, igualmente deberían de procurar eliminar la mayor cantidad de evidencias posibles.

No debían olvidar que estaban en la residencia de los Echizen, habiendo improvisado su primera noche juntos.

#####_  
><em>_Otro día…otro examen (?) x.x ya saldré de eso pronto… _


	24. Celos

_Penúltimo capítulo…disfrútenlo, que se acaba_.  
>#####<p>

Takeshi salió del baño de la habitación del chico, había entrado para lavar sus zonas íntimas con mayor detalle, limpiando lo sobrante de su semen escurriendo de su miembro, ahora solo debía inventar que hacer con su ropa –Ya salí, ve entrando de una vez- sugirió bostezando, vistiendo una bata de baño que le quedaba a buena medida suerte que Ryoma compraba ese tipo de miscelánea dos tallas más grandes a la suya; al dirigirse hacia su compañero fijó la mirada exploratoria en la pieza, el chiquillo había hecho un buen trabajo con los pormenores -Sigue tú el resto- el oji verdes señaló algunas cosas fuera de sitio, empezando por las ropas y calzados desperdigados. Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pero debía hacerlo de todas formas, la ceja elevada y demandante del dueño del cuarto aclaraba que no aceptaba quejas. –Bien bien- afirmó –Ahora apresúrate, recuerda que debo irme a mi casa temprano…en eso quedé con mis padres- empezando a registrar la zona desordenada.

-¿Temprano?- habló incrédulo desde el baño el O´chibi –Me parece que es algo tarde para eso- alegó, instando al otro a fijarse en el reloj de la mesilla que marcaba las 6:30 am….si quería llegar temprano contaba con menos de hora y media entre ir a su casa, recoger sus utensilios escolares y dirigirse al colegio para con suerte llegar justo a las 8 am, sonando la campana de entrada. –Maldición- se rastrilló la cabeza, debía apresurarse…con la torpedad y la inexperiencia (además de varias disculpas de antemano hacia Nanako) de alguien quien nunca en su vida ha visto el piso de su propia habitación intentó dejar todo tal cual lo había encontrado la noche anterior.

Mientras se bañaba el menor, sentía los efectos de la actividad sexual el día anterior, aún estaban presentes sus moretones, rasguños y ahora _otra_ clase de marcas que poca relación tenía con la caída. Se sonrojó de recordar el origen de esas protuberancias que parecían chupetones en su pecho, caderas y espalda. Además del testimonio de su retaguardia, que le ardía y dolía, sentía mucho cansancio físico acumulado pero no podía negar, que agradecía haberse desinhibido la noche anterior con Takeshi, ahora sentía una clase de conexión distinta con él, tal como iban las cosas se sentía capaz inclusive de aprender a jugar dobles con él… _Imposible _rió ante el ridículo pensamiento.

Cerró la llave de la regadera, no había tiempo para llenar la bañera así que salió rápidamente, encontrando otra _particularidad_ que le sacó un tic del ojo…._su _ropa interior, en el piso, mojada, por no comentar una de _sus _toallas en igual estado. Culpable: Momoshiro registrando las gavetas, buscando algo con que secarse y algún cambio de ropa. Empezando a enojarse abrió la puerta para salir, ya cubierto con su bata.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?- preguntó suspirando, controlando la paciencia -¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?- volteó a verlo, observando un interior tipo tanga agitándose en manos del otro –Pues, un interior- acotó, simple; una gota resbaló por la nuca de Ryoma enojándose por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser a veces su senpai –Eso lo sé idiota, pregunto _por qué _está mi interior en el piso del baño cuando fuiste _tú _el que se duchó antes- elevó una ceja. –Es gracioso la verdad…mi interior se ensució y sería muy guarro colocármelo otra vez y como no traje cambio busqué algún otro que ponerme y apareció ese, me lo probé y me queda un poco justo así que me lo quité, se me cayó al piso y se mojó, intenté secarlo con la toalla pero se mojó también así que los dejé en el piso para no mojar más nada- a medida que hablaba el mayor, Ryoma se convencía de que era un caso perdido razonar con él, pero de todas formas lo intentaría. –Eso lo puedo ver…y mi pregunta ahora es _qué _diablos te pusiste a la final si tengo esto en mi mano- frunció el ceño.

Momo sonrió complacido.

-Encontré un bóxer de mi talla, supongo que será de tú viejo, así que me lo puse…me queda bien- acotó, orgulloso por llenar la medida de un adulto cual Casanova.

Ryoma estaba pasando por todos los colores, recopilando imágenes desagradables de su novio probándose la ropa interior de su padre. – ¡Vete a tu casa de una vez!- le gritó, tomando el uniforme del aludido y halándole por el brazo, echándolo de la habitación y lanzándole la ropa -¿¡Eh! ¿Y dónde me cambio?- preguntó aturdido – ¡En el otro baño! ¡y solo usa tu propia ropa!- amenazó, antes de tirarle la puerta en la cara. Después de tomar aire y jurarse a sí mismo no partirle una raqueta en la cabeza para ver si así funcionaba mejor su cerebro, se re aplicó las pomadas y el vendaje nuevo para luego vestir su uniforme, con su bolsa de tenis y su gorra. Bajó hacia la sala donde su padre y su prima ya estaban iniciando su mañana de costumbre: ella haciendo el desayuno después de tender las camas y el viejo pervertido leyendo el periódico a medias.

Como de costumbre y sin muchas palabras se sentó a la mesa.

-Buenos días Ryoma-san ¿Dónde está tu amigo? No lo he visto bajar- preguntó siempre atenta, mientras le servía la taza de arroz. –Debe de bajar en un rato, se va a adelantar al colegio- sin mucha importancia, empezando a comer. El viejo samurái solo se limitaba a emitir quejidos sobre los resultados del partido de tenis USA OPEN del día anterior. En cuestión de segundos Momoshiro bajó como un rayo –Allí está, buenos días Momoshiro-san- saludó la joven, viéndole corretear por el corto pasillo hacia la puerta –Buenos días Nanako-chan ¡con permiso ya me voy! ¡Adiós ossan!- se colocó a prisa los zapatos y con su bolso a cuestas se dirigió primero a su casa.

Nanjiroh reía. -¿No deberías de apresurarte tú también? Supongo que querrás echarle una acompañadita hasta su casa- inquirió, con una de esas enigmáticas miradas que no hacían más que molestar a su hijo. –Gochizou sama deshita- se levantó de la mesa –Ya me voy- le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su padre, saliendo de la casa.

_¿A quién cree que asusta este mocoso? ¡Con esos moretones en el cuello! _–La juventud de hoy en día tiene mucha energía- se fue silbando con su revista porno bajo el brazo, riendo.

* * *

><p>Iba contra reloj ¡vaya que sí! Como pudo y con instrucciones de su madre, le pidió que le enseñara como desmanchar la ropa, alegando que en casa de los Echizen se había ensuciado en la cancha de tierra y asegurándole que no necesitaba ayudarle con la lavada. Suerte que no era mujer de entrometerse, así que no notaria una o dos prendas de ropa ajenas a su familia. Las dejaría en remojo y al regresar las tendería; por los momentos subió de volada a su habitación, se cambió al uniforme, asaltó sus ahorros y con sus materiales respectivos se fue.<p>

Corría para alcanzar un buen tiempo, suerte que aun contaba con algo. Y mejor aún, se había ido por una vía distinta a la de Ryoma, así no levantaría tantas sospechas…lo único que le preocupaba, era como y a _quienes _explicarles la razón de esas heridas en el chiquillo, sabiendo que ni Tezuka-buchou ni Fuji-senpai eran tontos y ya tendrían sus hipótesis montadas. Hablando de hipótesis _¿Cómo podría explicarse de una manera que no se mal entienda, ese beso entre ellos? _Se sonrojaba solo de recordarlo. Observando la foto que de seguro, aún tenía su senpai en su celular, solo le subían y bajaban escalofríos en la columna vertebral…hace 24 horas se estaba riendo de las cursilerías de sus superiores de equipo al parecer una melosa pareja de recién casados, sin mencionar el vuelco drástico de comedia a drama al caer su compañero y herirse; y lo que ocurría después parecía digno de aquellas películas románticas con drama barato que tanto gustaba de ver en las maratones del domingo: luego de espiar a la pareja secundaria en la temática, los otros dos inocentes protagonistas intentan escapar del escenario resultando en un revuelo y manojo de atropellos, empezando por una herida de uno de los personajes principales, se desencadenan las emociones y ¡bam! entre sonrojos y una puesta de sol digna de cualquier pintura, se dirigen a casa del prota principal, se quedan a dormir ambos en la misma habitación y tontean toda la noche hasta el amanecer. FIN

-El pez muere por la boca- se comentó muy a su pesar, recordando con detalle espeluznante toda la escena de la noche anterior, cada palabra, gesto y pensamiento…entre más recordaba, más se avergonzaba. Un aura sombría lo perseguía justo sobre su cabeza.

_Soy de lo peor….acabo de violar mis principios…soy de lo peor_ se repetía trágicamente. En el momento en que casi cruza el semáforo de peatones en rojo (por un insulto de un conductor se percató del rayado) escuchó una voz algo aguda y sarcástica –Tienes clase de inglés a primera hora, deberías apresurarte si quieres llegar a tiempo- acotó. -¡Mierda! ¡tengo examen!- alterado, y agradecido que aquella 'voz' le recordase porque había salido a millón de casa de Echizen esa mañana. Salió volado segundos después al cambiar la luz.

Lo que parecía no haber terminado de captar es que la voz era la de Ryoma, quien cruzaba tranquilamente la calle hasta su escuela. Llegando a penas momentos antes de la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la jornada estudiantil. Afuera en el campus se encontraban dispersos algunos estudiantes de tercero de diversas secciones, tenían educación física como primera clase. Echizen al atravesar la entrada de camino al interior del edificio reconoció de vista a sus senpais de equipo, no pudo evitar sonreír cómplice ante las invisibles miradas cercanas que se lanzaban Tezuka y Fuji. "_Nice ass"* _leyó en la dirección de la mirada de su capitán, directo en ángulo bajo hacia su compañero "_It´s yours"_** le respondía con esa sonrisa casi cincelada en su rostro.

_Ah Momo-senpai, si supieras para qué otras cosas se puede usar el inglés _rió sin percatarse ante su propio pensamiento –Es poco usual que rías de esa forma tan despreocupada, Echizen- esa voz seca y profunda, característica por el rasgar de la escritura a cada frase que decía el recolector de datos –Hola Inui-senpai, también es raro encontrarte dentro del edificio del colegio cuando tu clase es afuera- respondió, observándole con el uniforme de deporte escolar puesto -¿Te la estás saltando? – Apuntó hábil -No es eso, simplemente estoy adelantándome a los hechos, según mis cálculos lloverá en 23 minutos 37 segundos y contando- mientras miraba el cronómetro de mano. –Claro- sin darle mucha importancia –Me voy a mi clase- sin más subió a su salón, donde tendría clase de historia por dos tediosas horas.

* * *

><p>Ver a Momo llegar corriendo, a última hora para que no haya duda, es algo normal de ver, igualmente se aplica a los retrasos siempre indiferentes de Echizen. Todo parecía en orden, pero solo por encima, porque no podían engañarlo no a Fuji Syuusuke, bien sabia que esos dos se traían algo mas allá de una simple amistad, algo igual a lo que él tenía con su buchou. Vaya que si, solo eso explicaba las llamadas inesperadas e improvistas a extrañas horas (accidentales o no) y más aún, el hecho de que desaparecían juntos y aparecían por separado…solo alguien que quiere ocultar algo puede fingir actuar tan natural. Además seguía con la impresión incesante que aquellos dos kouhais suyos habían estado ayer en el campus de la secundaria, en horas simultáneas en las cuales aclaró su situación con Tezuka. Todas esas dudas se englobaban en una sola particularidad, haber tenido la rudeza de espiarlos y encontrarlos en situaciones comprometedoras no garantizaban una relación, podría ser un simple juego para matar el aburrimiento, al menos eso haría él de no tener una pareja fija…pero de ellos, no estaba convencido de saberlos capaces de tal juego de roles alternativos.<p>

Por deducción y conjetura: esos dos eran pareja.

La clase de Educación Física duraba sus anchas dos horas, pero extrañamente el mal tiempo y el retraso del profesores de la materia contribuyeron a brindarles algunos minutos de ocio, al menos hasta que Ryuuzaki-san asumiera el papel de docente suplente durante el día y combinara su conocimiento como instructora de tennis y licenciada en educación física a nivel integral. Tras evaluarles unos minutos de trote y circuitos (y jactarse de la resistencia del equipo de tennis del cual estaba a cargo) recibió un llamado del director, por lo que cedió la responsabilidad de los informes de las notas a su capitán de equipo Tezuka. Irresponsablemente cabe acotar, pero no podía evitarse.

-¿Aparte de delegado de clase, capitán de equipo y alumno ejemplar; también eres encargado de pasar la nómina de notas de todas las secciones de tercero?- sonó la voz del tensai a ritmo con la lluvia ahogando el campus, todos los estudiantes en sus respectivos salones, la última hora de clase fue suspendida por eso. Con permiso previo para poder usar el salón de reuniones del club tenístico, Kunimitsu y Syuusuke estaban solos en el aula esperando a que pasara el período restante y dirigirse cada quien a su próxima materia.

-No tienes porqué recordármelo constantemente, eso lo tengo muy presente Fuji- neutro, como siempre, ocupado, como siempre, ignorando las preocupaciones de su pareja por su exceso de responsabilidades acotando que es su deber…como siempre. El ojos azules se mostró exasperado, suspirando para guardar el desgano.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, dijimos que no ibas a asumir todos los trabajos que te impusieran por muy voluntario que quisieras ser, hay examen en los siguientes periodos hasta el mediodía, y no son ni las 9 de la mañana cuando ya estás haciendo algo que no te corresponde- le recordó, de pie y recostado contra la pared, sencillamente ver que Mitsu siempre abarcaba de todo no le terminaba de cuadrar.

-Lo sé, pero Ryuuzaki-sensei no me lo impuso, lo pidió como favor- respondió.

-Muy irresponsablemente por cierto- bufó Syuusuke, no tomaba la molestia de sonreír falsamente, sabiendo que sería inútil ya que su mal humor era obvio, mas aun para Tezuka.

-No es su culpa, simplemente está asumiendo un papel que Katarou-sensei no pudo tomar hoy, el de evaluarnos, estoy seguro que ella hubiese terminado su deber de no ser por el llamado del director. No tienes porqué tomarlo tan de mala forma- aunque hablaba con fluidez, se le notaba algo incómodo con la situación, si fuesen menos alumnos por sección sería más fácil y rápido, y terminaría eso sin llegar a tensarse demasiado.

-¡Pero podrías haberte negado! O decirle que tienes algo importante que hacer, tampoco como si fuesen a entregar las notas mañana- no quería sonar grosero, pero ser tan filantrópico como lo era su compañero sencillamente no iba con él. –No iba a negarme y lo sabes, no me parece lo correcto- cortó el capitán, pasando ya a la cuarta sección –Por eso te lo pidió, nunca dices que no Tezuka- replicó. El rasgar rítmico y sedoso del lápiz escribiendo se detuvo de estrépito, el castaño desde su posición frente a la pizarra alzó la vista y cruzó su mirada con la intensa del mayor. Se vieron unos momentos, sin decir nada. Tezuka retomó su escritura y Syuusuke suspiró de nuevo, cruzando los brazos.

-Terminé- anunció luego de un tiempo indefinido, en el cual el tenista de rasgos angelicales se había perdido en la dimensión de sus pensamientos. Sin decir nada Fuji se propuso salir del aula, siendo seguido por el otro con nóminas en mano; en la planta inferior le entregó en persona la lista a Sumire, topándosela al salir de la dirección.

-Muchas gracias Tezuka, y disculpa por abusar de tu tiempo, a ti también Fuji por acompañarlo- los aludidos correspondieron la formalidad –No fue nada Ryuuzaki-sensei- respondió como siempre, indescifrable el capitán; el mediano de los Fuji solo sonrió. –Ya casi termina la hora y empiezan las actividades del club, sería mejor que se vayan adelantando hacia las canchas muchachos- sugirió la señora, disponiéndose a caminar hacia las escaleras –Pero Ryuuz- el chico de lentes fue interrumpido por la entrenadora –No te preocupes Tezuka, yo le avisaré a los profesores- con una seña de confianza se perdió de vista.

-Bien, vámonos al campus de nuevo ¿traes paragua?- preguntó el tensai, caminando hacia dicho lugar –No- obviamente, no cargaba ni el bolso de mano, menos un paraguas, estando ambos aun en los pantaloncillos del uniforme de deporte. –Lo supuse- rió Fuji, proponiéndose un mejor humor –Tal vez deberíamos regresar por nuestras cosas en el salón e irnos cambiando, de todas formas solo faltan algunos minutos para que suene la campana- sugirió sonriente, caminaron por el pasillo cada quien hasta su respectiva sección de tercero y recogieron sus cosas, llevándolas hasta los vestidores del club de tennis, en las afueras de la edificación y las canchas.

Para su suerte había dejado de llover, solo el ambiente permanecía húmedo. Un pequeño charco de pisadas se formó desde la entrada de los vestidores hasta los banquillos de cambio. El menor se disponía a cambiarse al dejar sus respectivas pertenencias en su casillero. –Tenemos que hablar Syuusuke- el uso de su nombre le alertó, abriendo los ojos para toparlos con el entrecejo algo curtido del otro. Tezuka se desprendió de la camisa y la guardó en una maraña en su locker, haciendo una barrera entre la pared y su cuerpo, con Fuji en medio, acorralado. -¿Qué te traes Kunimitsu?- respondió algo confundido e incómodo.

-¿Tan celoso estás de que los deberes acaparen mi tiempo y atención?- no se lo creía, prácticamente Tezuka lo estaba acusando de celoso y ¡se estaba burlando en su cara! Y no de cualquiera ¡sino de él mismo! Un humo de colores carmines le quemaban las mejillas de frustración y vergüenza, quería golpearlo como mínimo. Bien si, movió su puño para ello pero por muy buena suerte, el otro lo veía venir, deteniéndolo en el acto; con la fuerza necesaria y sin exagerar dobló su muñeca para relajar el puño y a cambio enredó sus dedos entre aquellos dígitos antes prensados –Tienes una manera muy extraña de mostrar celos y preocupación- susurró, aun divertido Mitsu. Fuji se hizo de rogar y desvió el rostro restándole importancia – ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién estaría celoso por un estoico con complejo de héroe vocacional?- bufó, sin creérselo ni él mismo.

Escuchó la encantadora y varonil risa del otro. Pero solo por unos segundos, porque a los siguientes su atención fue desviada hacia unos conocidos labios que atacaban a los suyos.

#####  
><em>* Lindo trasero<em>_  
><em>_**Es tuyo...jajaja ojalá los ojos pudieran decir tanto, aunque con lo indiscreto que son estos dos mejor nos quedamos en vagas interpretaciones._


	25. Besos sabor a mostaza

_No es una ilusión, mucho menos están soñando...si, damas y caballeros, después de más de un año escribiendo esta historia -cabe destacar, con los mayores tropiezos que un fic me haya dado en la vida- llega el final, con 25 capítulos exactos._

#####

Sin mucha resistencia correspondió el beso, sintiendo cómo y por instinto, su contrario comenzaba a presionarlo contra la pared, rozando sus caderas con parsimonia; un conocido debate por poseer la boca del otro terminó en un hilo de saliva delgado con sabor a café, café negro que había estado tomando Tezuka en la mañana, antes de partir a Seigaku. Se separaron solo para comprobar que estaban consientes de las intenciones del otro...la del castaño de lentes era sencillamente apaciguar esa posesividad y molestia que sentía Syuusuke en ese momento, y la del tensai era averiguar qué tanto de todo lo que habían hablado en esos días había cambiado.

O tal vez, simplemente necesitaban contacto de pieles.

-¿Sabes que faltan minutos para que comience el segundo periodo verdad?- sus ojos zafiro destellaban ansiedad, y el hecho de saber los riesgos que conllevaría apagar esas ganas justo en ese instante, apostando contra las casualidades y la suerte, no hacían más que excitarle.

-Lo sé, estoy muy al tanto de la hora- respondió, igualmente ansioso, desprendiéndose de los lentes de montura al colocarlos en el casillero –así que procura no hacerte de rogar- sonrió lujurioso, con todas las intenciones del mundo de hacer terminar a gritos a su compañero en un orgasmo intenso y veloz, incontenible. Postrado contra la pared como tenía a Syuusuke, sus anchas manos empezaban a masajear sus glúteos, moviéndose de aquí para allá entre el largo de sus piernas hasta su trasero, ese lugar donde se detuvo a presionar aquella bien torneada zona por tantos años de ejercicio. Fuji suspiraba, justo al oído del otro, susurrando su contraataque –Eso depende de qué tan bueno seas- mordió su lóbulo izquierdo, robando un gruñido grave de su buchou. Antes de darse cuenta, el short deportivo del tensai había bajado hasta sus rodillas y su bóxer era objeto de indecorosas carisias que obligaban a sus reprimidos gemidos a brotar. El rostro de Kunimitsu bajó hasta estar justo frente a aquella parte de la anatomía de su amado que tanto le enloquecía, liberándola con los dientes de esa prisión de tela ceñida.

-Para ti, siempre el mejor- dicho esto, atacó con lamidas y besos la despierta virilidad de Fuji, quien no perdía tiempo y colaboraba con movimientos de cadera contra los labios hambrientos y húmedos del tenista mayor. La boca del cabellos castaño ocre pasó por el glande, de allí subiendo por el vientre y llegando hasta los pezones de su compañero, sintiendo como su propia erección reaccionaba ante los melodiosos jadeos de su Syuusuke. Unas conocidas manos delicadas y directas parecían responder a su silencioso llamado, nadie mejor que su ángel endemoniado para saciar su necesidad de libido, conociendo todas las letras de la palabra 'placer' a la perfección…esa mano atrevida masajeaba tortuosamente su pene, tensándolo más.

Mordía y soplaba contra sus tetillas, jugando con ellas, como él jugaba con su erección hasta hacerle temblar. Fuera paciencia, se agotaba como los granos de arena de un reloj, así como se les acababa el tiempo antes de la campana de cambio de hora; Tezuka se desprendió de aquel adictivo pecho y con rápidas y castas mordidas en el cuello y la clavícula, hizo un ademan contra su cintura que daba a entender que debía moverse, prepararse para lo que venía: el plato principal.

De espalda a él y de frente la pared, el ángulo de visión del ojos celeste no era muy amplio, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba ya que permanecía delirante, chupando y lamiendo con gusto los dígitos húmedos que le ofrecía el otro –Kunimitsu- gimoteó, apresurando al aludido para terminar el proceso de lubricación de lo que sería el prefacio a la penetración que tanto ansiaba ¡moría por sentirlo dentro! El mayor atendió al llamado, sintiéndose arder por la manera tan lastimera de llamarlo por su nombre, posó con cuidado la punta de su dedo contra la entrada caliente que tanto lo añoraba, uno, dos…solo dos fueron suficientes para hacer venir a Syuusuke entre quejidos. Aprovechando el liquido seminal de la eyaculación, el buchou untó su miembro con el lo suficiente para introducirlo sin pausa en su ya dilato ano.

Exquisita la palpitante recepción en las paredes internas de su titular, arrancándole sin pudor gruñidos, a los segundos comenzó a bombear como poseído contra aquel agraciado trasero que lo recibía gustoso. Las piernas separadas de Fuji dieron espacio suficiente para que Tezuka descargara todo su contenido de una vez, eyaculando de nuevo el hombre entre sus caderas.

Sonó un relámpago, anunciado lo obvio.

Comenzó a llover, el campus parecía acribillado por las pesadas gotas de lluvia que caían como balas sobre el techo del edificio, nunca les sonó tan endeble la zona de los vestidores deportivos como esa vez por culpa de la estridente precipitación. Opacaba cualquier otro sonido. El de sus pensamientos inclusive, y el correr del agua de las duchas bañando sus cuerpos eliminando rastros de cualquier posesión mutua en sus pieles. Separados por dos paredes bajas de cerámica beige solo veían de reojo medio cuerpo de su contrario, lo suficiente para saber qué tanto de aquello les pertenecía. No demoraron en cerrar la llave y cesar la caída de agua, se secaron y cambiaron el uniforme de Educación Física por el estereotipo escolar de secundaria en curso superior.

Sonó la campana, apenas audible fuera del colegio gracias al eco distante -¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Fuji, sonriente como de costumbre, feliz con su descubrimiento reciente en su casillero -¿Cómo nos vamos si está lloviendo de est- no terminó la frase Tezuka antes de ver el objeto alargado balanceándose presumidamente en la mano de su contrario -¿No habías dicho que no traías paraguas?- elevó la ceja, demandando una explicación. –No lo cargaba conmigo, de camino a los vestidores me acordé que tenia uno guardado en mi casillero ¿curioso no?- se encogió de hombros. El capitán de tennis se limitó a suspirar frunciendo el ceño, no podía determinar cuánto de aquella última hora había o no sido 'casualidad' del destino o culpa de su impredecible compañero. –Hey, no estarás pensando en culparme por la lluvia ¿o sí?- inquirió algo ofendido el titular de tercero. Kunimitsu solo sonrió de medio lado –Para nada, nadie tiene la capacidad de controlar el clima- acotó pensativo tomando rumbo a su clase _Aunque solo hay alguien capaz de aprovechar así todas las casualidades y elementos inesperados a su favor, y ese eres tú _pensó para sí aunque no se lo diría.

-No te mojes Tezuka- lo alcanzó Syuusuke con el agraciado objeto sobre sus cabezas, caminando a paso igualado para que ninguno se quedara atrás.

* * *

><p><em>Malditos temporales de lluvia <em>se lamentó el O´chibi, en la entrada cubierta del edificio que daba al campus. Era evidente que no habría prácticas de educación física con ese tiempo, los de primer año revoloteaban en los pasillos de la planta baja quejándose mutuamente como si pudiesen resolver algo con ello –Etto, Ryoma-kun…- llamó la tímida voz de su compañera de clases, Sakuno, iba vestida con el uniforme femenino de deporte y una nueva cinta rosada a juego con sus coletas –Ah Ryuuzaki ¿Qué quieres?- respondió sin gran interés, como siempre –Hoy no habrá prácticas de tennis así que me preguntaba si podrías…emm ayudarme con unos swing- comenzando a sonrojarse, como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvia su intención; hubo un pequeño silencio mientras el chico procesaba la pregunta, de reojo observaba lo ansiosa y nerviosa que estaba la muchacha por una respuesta, para su sorpresa empezaba a creer que entendía cómo se sentía realmente la chica en esos momentos. Algo de todo aquello de romances y sonrojos había aprendido en los últimos meses, él como el trato con un amigo cercano puede cambiar de un momento a otro sin saber cómo aceptarlo o digerirlo.

Comenzaba a verla _no-tan-patética _como creía.

Solo algo de aquello había entendido –_solo un poco-_ pensó en voz alta -¿Ryoma-kun?- no fue una contestación clara, pero Sakuno no sabía cómo volver a interrogarle –Solo un poco, te mostraré solo algunos- aclaró, acomodándose la gorra sobre la frente –Practicaremos dentro, hasta que termine la hora y subamos al salón- sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a los casilleros donde sacó su raqueta para luego encaminarse a un sitio amplio y menos concurrido en las escaleras, la pelirroja aun confundida lo imitó, siguiéndole con su bolso de tenis. En un intento de _tutorial_ logró que su compañera en el inmensurable tiempo de dos horas aprendiera como poder balancear una raqueta sin sacarle el ojo a alguien y en el mejor de los casos, no desgarrarse el brazo completo con ese mediocre agarre.

-Listo- anunció minutos antes de sonar de nuevo la campanilla –Ah ¡gracias Ryoma-kun!- una reverencia alegre, muy alegre –No es gran cosa, hasta un principiante podría haberte ayudado con esos errores- encogiéndose de brazos, bajando las escaleras –Emm no es eso lo que quería decir, de verdad te agradezco que hayas cedido a enseñarme- el aludido volteó hasta apuntar con su vista la de ella –Emm es que la verdad no creí que accedieras a explicarme tan amablemente- su rostro estaba totalmente rojo ante la pequeña sorpresa que evidenciaban los ojos de Echizen –No digo que no seas amable, es que emmm no pensé que te tomarías la molestia de escucharme, nos vemos- salió corriendo a cambiarse, tras sonar el cambio de hora.

Por alguna razón eso tomó por sorpresa al pequeño tenista, que seguía atónito…corrigió su expresión sonriendo enigmáticamente_. _

En cuestión de minutos ya la lluvia había descendido lo suficiente para poder acercarse a las canchas, pero no demasiado como para poder practicar. Varios de los recoge pelotas del equipo hacían lo posible para siquiera poder ambientar el lugar antes de mediodía, para empezar las prácticas a la tarde luego del cuarto periodo. –Órdenes de Tezuka-buchou- escuchó la voz conocida de su erizo amigo, sin voltear a ver a su senpai de 2do –Todos los de primer año deben secar las pistas- tendiéndole campantemente una fregadera –Momo-senpai ¿disfrutas esto verdad?- tomando de mala gana la mopa, viéndole con aburrimiento -¿Qué clase de mala persona crees que soy?- fingiendo inocencia de una manera poco convincente –Una que finge ser bueno cuando en realidad es un abusón- chasqueó la lengua divertido de ver como su compañero se inquietaba -¡Claro que no!- y ahí estaba por empezar su melodrama de todos los días; cuando por regaños de Tezuka, fueron atraídos junto con los demás regulares al centro del lugar. Un anuncio simple resaltando el hecho de recorte de tiempo en las prácticas de ese día.

-¡Hoi hoi! Llegaré temprano a casa~-

-Bien, supongo que acompañaré a Eiji-

Podré ayudar a mi viejo a preparar sushi para la cena-

-Esta noche crearé otro archivo de datos en mi computadora-

-….trotaré un rato fshhsh-

-Veré la repetición del USA open esta noche-

-¡Bien! Podré ir a la tienda de videos y alquilar muchas películas-

Nadie parecía realmente 'desmotivado' por saltarse el día de entrenamiento….Fuji tenía razón, dejarles el día libre a los muchachos aprovechando la inhabilitación por la lluvia fue la mejor opción, si por él fuese, ya estuviesen mojando el suelo de nuevo con el sudor de sus regulares. Tras disolverse la reunión, el capitán suspiró, masajeando su entrecejo con algo de cansancio.

-Vamos Tezuka, no te frustres, hiciste lo mejor para todos ¿ves a alguien aparte de ti preocupado por desperdiciar una mala tarde? Al contrario, eso nutre sus percepciones personales para despejar la mente- sonrió calmadamente, aplicando la psicología invertida que tan bien se le daba.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso también estoy algo cansado de toda esta semana de evaluaciones- respondió pensativo y algo recatado en darle la razón a su compañero; nada ganaba con negar la buena –por esa vez- intención de Fuji.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? Tenemos tiempo libre antes de regresar a casa… ¿pasamos a cenar algo?- insinuó. Un breaker se pasó en la mente de Kunimitsu _Deja vû _pensó algo aterrado -¿A dónde sugieres ir?- alzó la ceja inconscientemente –A cenar comida americana ¿te apuntas?-

Cómo si se le acabase la vida en ese instante, la vio pasar frente a si en microsegundos hasta caer en un desagradable recuerdo ligado a la comida, hace algún par de semanas _Mostaza_ torció el gesto en desagrado -¿No quieres?- escuchó la voz de Fuji algo dubitativa –Eh no, no es eso…comeré lo que sea, siempre que no lleve nada de sabor muy fuerte- respondió precavido, recibió la sonrisa del otro como apruebo.

* * *

><p>El atardecer llegó antes de darse cuenta, las luces nocturnas empezaban a resaltar tras la sombra de sol que se esfumaba lentamente, los distritos poblados y comerciales cobraban vida, al igual que la ciudad y su lado nocturno. Una pareja de amantes poco común, ambos estudiantes de secundaria superior y deportistas, se dirigían entre las calles estrechas de una empinada bajada hacia un área de comida internacional, nada lujosa pero acogedora por la familiaridad de sus establecidos restaurantes. De nuevo frente al pequeño lunch de Sam, un conocido chico a cargo de un restaurant de hamburguesas donde había estado una sola vez….lo justo para una vida. O al menos eso pensaba Tezuka hasta hace menos de tres horas, cuando decidió darle otra oportunidad a Syuusuke y a su paladar. Tragó forzado al seguir a su compañero, al momento de pedir la orden, una sencilla pregunta se le hizo de vida o muerte -¿Desean algún condimento?-<p>

Fuji miró a Tezuka, esperando una respuesta, éste suspiró y dijo –Sólo….salsa-

Se sentaron a comer, aislados a los ruidos incómodos de la calle, en una mesa para dos personas, tomados de la mano bajo la tabla, cruzando miradas furtivas como dos traviesos –Lo que me obligas a hacer Fuji- se quejó vagamente, sin realmente intenciones de lamentarse –Lo mismo digo Tezuka, lo mismo- sus zafiros azules destellaban. Se contemplaron un momento más –Oye ¿vas a besarme o debo hacerlo yo para obligarte a tragar mostaza?- rio Syuusuke, causando una leve sonrisa en el otro –Hagamos algo más interesante- tomó un bocado de su hamburguesa con salsa adicional y lo besó, literalmente lo mordió, sus labios quedaron embarrados en rojo cremoso. Se separaron, y en complicidad muda decidieron terminar rápido la cena…para quemar las calorías extra en casa.

Salieron del local a paso algo apresurado cubriéndose con el anonimato de la oscuridad, sin separar el lazo de sus manos….levantaron la vista frente a dos par de zapatos que estaban estáticos frente a ellos: Momoshiro y Echizen, en un arrumaco muy parecido al suyo.

Cruzaron miradas inesperadas, segundos después lograron articular palabras –Hola senpais- saludó el menor -Buenas noches Momo, Echizen- el rostro ilegible del tensai, como siempre, tenía un aire indescifrable, el castaño de lentes solo acomodaba la montura de sus cristales sobre su nariz -¿De regreso a casa?- inquirió algo forzado el titular de 2do, recibiendo un monosílabo de Tezuka como respuesta. –Emmm hasta mañana- cohibido, pero disimulándolo medianamente, el mayor de sus kohais literalmente arrastró a su compañero de lado contrario. Ambos castaños no dieron la vista atrás…no había nada más que ver, ni aclarar.

–Son nuevos en esto- haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse –Todos lo fuimos alguna vez- respondió más seco de lo normal el tenista zurdo –Será interesante ver cómo se desarrolla toda su relación- algo planeaba con esa mirada incomprensible de centelleos azulados, el otro decidió no pensar demasiado en sus ideas –seguramente- falsas. Pero le advirtió, sabiendo el camino que podría llegar a tomar ese insano interés –No te involucres más de lo necesario con ellos Fuji-

-Lo sé, sólo los apoyaré desde las sombras…como senpai- plantó un beso suave con gracia en su mejilla, haciéndole vagas cosquillas con los labios –Sólo me involucro contigo, celoso- aclaró, recibiendo un pequeño codazo por parte del otro –Déjate de tonterías y vámonos, se hace tarde- dieron paso hasta subir aquella colina, cruzando frente a los estrechos callejones verticales.

* * *

><p>Frente a ellos pasaron sus seniors del equipo de tennis, en una actitud melosa pero discreta. –Y después dicen que somos los novatos- se quejó Momo, al verles codearse y besarse como dos tórtolos –Son mas cursis de lo que parecen ¿verdad Ryoma?- llamó por el nombre al chiquillo, aun con algo de vergüenza por falta de costumbre; de fondo en el callejón era poca la luz de los faroles que lograba iluminar, lo suficiente para ver al aludido de espaldas –Oye…no me digas que te apenaste- no más terminar la frase, el aire de sus pulmones salió a la fuerza por su boca…vaya que el enano daba empujones fuertes –Tú no hables mucho, viniste corriendo para acá aprovechando que no voltearon a vernos- refutó, algo molesto, ladeando el cuerpo de lado contrario a la iluminación. Momo no cayó de bruces al suelo con la suerte de un deportista de reflejos fuertes, pero si quedó algo sensible en la zona, no haría un escándalo, ambos tenían maneras diferentes de expresar su pena. Suspiró, le tocaba tomar el papel de 'senpai' que casi siempre le quedaba grande, tomó la mano de su chico, éste la aceptó sin mirarle, ya se imaginaba su leve sonrojo cubierto innecesariamente por su gorra…algo parecido al suyo propio.<p>

Cerraron el apretón entrelazando sus dedos, juntando sus brazos sin atrever a mirarse de frente, con el miembro superior libre cruzó por sobre la estatura de su o'chibi un medio abrazo. Ryoma no se movió, él tampoco, pero sabían que andaban enredados en un contacto un tanto extraño. El tenista ambidiestro avanzó unos cuantos pasos mudos halando al otro tras sí.

_Tienen razón en algo…aun nos falta mucho_ el bajito afianzó el paso para llegar cuanto antes a casa, en un pensamiento que sabía, compartían justo en ese momento.

FIN

#####  
><em>¡Hasta aquí llega! lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto. Mil gracias a los que me leyeron cuando aún era un proyecto virgen con un -supuesto- max de 8 capítulos XD pueden ver como creció con tantas ideas n.n a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempito de dejarme reviews constantes y estar pendientes de las actualizaciones, y también quienes leyeron en el anonimato ¡Gracias!<em>


End file.
